


As fire to the sun烈日炙火

by LisaJane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Typical Religious-ness, Canonical Child Abuse, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone's Just A Little Bit Broken, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Wandless Magic, Wandlore, but they all help each other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 64,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaJane/pseuds/LisaJane
Summary: 多么孤独，多么毁灭，没有一个人识别——没有一个人察觉——你已不再是你。Graves想知道他是什么样的人，亦或为了Credence和他自己，他要成为什么样的人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As fire to the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105742) by [ElisAttack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisAttack/pseuds/ElisAttack). 



> 作者注：  
> 好吧，这是我这两年写的第一篇和Teen Wolf无关的作品。我彻底入坑了——那些粮太他妈好吃了！我超喜欢关于Graves照顾Credence的情节，所以这篇就是了，当然还会有其他情节！  
> 在后面的章节，会变得有些色情，但是我不会告诉你是哪一章，不然就太破坏气氛了 ;)  
> 我已经写完一半了，最终会有大概60k的字数。  
> Enjoy!
> 
> 译者注：  
> 能力有限，表达不及原文万分之一。  
> 不好看一定是我的错！  
> 原文作者几乎每一章都配了一张插图，记得去原文围观，顺便点亮小红心或者留个言什么的~  
> 爱你们！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章插图见原文

某些夜晚，Credence窒息的哭噎声侵入空气，漂过大厅，一直到Graves的房间。Graves夜不能寐，不知所措。他不确定Credence是否需要他的帮助，或者看到“他”——无论他作何保证——痛苦和背叛，他的脸是造成这一切的原因。

Graves伸手划过自己的下颚。久未打理的胡须擦过掌心。他希望自己能刮刮胡子，但每次尝试时，手都抖得让他不得不放弃。

按治疗师的说法，这一切都存在他的脑海里。就像那些唤醒Credence，让他痛哭的梦境，也存在在他的脑海里。Graves觉得如果没那么严肃的话，他大概已经被逗笑了。

Graves从床上爬起来，再也听不下去了。小心他惯用手的疼痛——对他无能的另一个提醒，让他忍受了几个月疼痛的原因——天鹅绒长袍从熄灭的壁炉旁的椅子上飞过来，盖住他的肩膀。他走在冰冷的橡木上，避开吱嘎作响的地板。暖身咒驱散了指尖上的寒意。

他敲了敲Credence的房门，推开一个足够让他通过的缝隙。

Graves的呼吸像白雾一样飘散在无处不在的寒意中。他边走边点燃了壁炉。男孩在被子底下把自己蜷成一个球，睁大眼睛看着他。他的枕头被泪水打湿了，头发因为恐惧的辗转反侧而支棱着。

“ _Percival，_ ”他呜咽着伸出手。Graves坐在床沿上，Credence拖着被子向前移动，把身体靠的更近。他紧紧攥住Graves的长袍，用力到几乎要揉碎那柔软的布料。

Graves用拇指擦去Credence脸颊上的泪水，紧接着第二滴又落下来。

“Percival，”Credence几近耳语，“我看到他了。”

骨骼脆弱的躺在他的拇指下。“Grindelwald？”他声音粗哑地问。

Graves记得那些折磨，乞求得到喘息的机会，被锁在一个太小又太大的空间里。他想起断骨刺穿皮肤的感觉。

Credence摇了摇头，泪珠在火光中像水晶一样滚落。

“那是谁，亲爱的Credence？”Graves轻柔的扫过他苍白的太阳穴，感受到薄薄皮肤下的脉搏跳动。Credence闭上眼睛。Graves听到了他喉咙里的咔哒声。

“他手上有血，”他的声音有一丝动摇，但还是没有回答Graves的问题，也许是他太恐惧了以至于不敢说出来。“当他抓着我的手时，我的手也沾满了鲜血。”

Graves抚平Credence鬓角上的绒毛，安抚他。“你现在安全了，我不会让任何人伤害到你。”他托住Credence的脑后，把他拉进怀里。Credence顺从的揪住他的衣领。他哭泣的样子让Graves心碎。他愿意尽他所能保护他不再像这样哭泣。“我不会让任何人伤害到你，Credence，永远不会。”Graves把他拥在怀里，向他保证。

他抱着Credence，后者终于停止了哭泣——精疲力竭的。“你可以念给我听吗？”Credence轻声问。

Graves拿起旁边桌子上的书——Basile几年前给他的一本关于阿尼什纳比①的历史著作。他翻到书签，开始阅读，一只手放在书脊上，另一只手梳理着蜷缩在他腿上的孤独而又受伤的男孩深色的头发。

Credence睡着了，Graves轻声调暗了壁炉。他不知不觉的沉浸在Credence平静的呼吸声中。

***

Tina在他褐石居阁楼的一个箱子里找到了他。手臂的断骨刺穿了皮肤。昏迷着，败血症要了他半条命。在被锁在那个该死的箱子里几个月后，他还以为自己会死在里边。

Tina曾带领调查组强制搜查了Grindelwald住的房子——他的房子——发现了他母亲老旧的嫁妆箱。它比一个音乐盒还小一些，但是他母亲嫁给他父亲时，曾用魔咒延伸过好能装下她收藏的所有书籍和装饰布。那里有足够的空间放置Graves。

他到死都不会忘记她把他拽出来时脸上那副混合了震惊和恐惧的表情。

治疗师为他工作了好几天，但是有些问题即使是“生骨灵”也无法解决。和那些断骨一起生活了那么久，他几乎想不起来那些不用在痛苦和恐惧中颤抖的日子。Grindelwald让他活着，但他才不在乎他活的怎么样。

他的手抖索着，弄掉了剃须刀。它磕碰着陶瓷，滚到下面的水里。

Graves狠狠的骂了一句。

他应该能在一周内拿回魔杖，他得让自己看起来更像样些。脸上肆意生长的胡须完全不是他想要的样子。疲惫的眼袋，长到耳朵的头发，憔悴的脸颊以及那些胡须，让他看起来大不如从前。他对眼袋、头发或者脸颊都无能为力，但他还能刮刮胡子——至少，他以为他能。

“Percival，你还好吗？”Credence隔着浴室的门问，Graves一定没他自己想的那么安静。

“我很好，”Graves立刻答道，他直勾勾的盯着镜子里的倒影。底衫不再像之前那么合身了，长裤勉强在腰带的帮助下没往下掉，更可笑的是，他深陷的脸颊上还挂着泡沫。

他需要改小他的衣服，至少在他恢复体重之前。Dolly知道该怎么做，但是Graves完全不清楚他的家养小精灵现在在哪。他希望Grindelwald只是简单地解雇她。他不知道如果他杀了她那他该怎么办。自从离开父母家，Dolly就一直跟着他。在Roland那件事之后，她的陪伴让孤独变得没那么难以忍受。

他想知道如果Roland知道他发生了什么——想知道在Graves对他做了那些事之后是否还会关心他。

“我能进去吗？”Credence问，但Graves不能就这么见他，他得保持好一名强大的保护者形象。“拜托？”嗓音轻柔但坚定，就好像如果Graves不同意，那他就会一直等在门外。

Graves挥挥手，门开了。Credence不声不响的低着头走进来，他那可怕的锅盖头长长了点，乌亮的刘海从眼睛上垂下来。他抬起头和镜子里的Graves对视。沉默的走到Graves身边，和他并肩站在一起。他捡起水池里的剃须刀，抖掉上面的水。

“我来吧？”他问，修长的手指握住银制的把手。

“你知道怎么做？”

Credence点点头。他望向Graves的下颌，深色的眼睛沿着胡须移动。“两年了。”他伸出一只手比了比自己的下颌和上唇。“长在这个位置，但我一般不会让它超过几天。”

该死的Mary Lou。如果Credence想留胡子，Graves会支持他，即使他个人认为那对于一个年轻人来说未免有些太过俗气。

“你之前用过吗？”他尖锐地盯着Credence手里的剃须刀。

Credence摇了摇头。“妈给了我一把旧厨刀和一块肥皂，我就做了。”

Graves咬住嘴唇。用厨刀刮胡子。Credence割伤了自己多少次？考虑到Mary Lou的虐待本性，那把厨刀很可能又锈又钝。

Graves第一次刮胡子那天，他父亲带他去了一家专业的理发店。在那之后的一星期，他坐在镜子前，教他怎么用折叠剃刀。他第一次割伤自己的时候，他父亲治好了他的伤，然后安慰他以后会越来越熟练。

在一战期间，为了方便，Graves改用安全剃刀，后来他习惯了简单，就再也没改回去。他还保留着那把折叠剃刀。Graves想他也许可以把它交给Credence。

“好吧，”他同意了。就算Credence真的割伤他，那也只能是他这四十一年的人生里受过最轻的伤。

Credence抬起他的下巴，稍稍侧过头。即使他还像以前一样佝偻着，但还是稍微高了一点。Graves靠在水池沿上，Credence在他的鬓角里轻轻运作着剃刀，控制着方向，渐渐削短。他专注的皱着眉头，双唇间微露出一点舌尖。

Graves移开视线，注视着Credence运动着的手腕，纤细的骨骼，皮肤上的小绒毛。他在刀片移动到喉咙上时屏住呼吸，剃刀不停地改变着方向。

完成后，他用Credence递给他的湿毛巾把脸擦净。须后水让浴室充满了丁香、柑橘和海洋的味道。他微笑着看向镜子里自己干干净净的脸。“你要是愿意的话，都可以开个理发店了。”一点划痕都没有，甚至连烧灼感都没有。

Credence低头盯着自己的脚尖，耳尖带着些许粉色。Graves腼腆的笑了笑。他伸出拇指抚上Credence下颌，细小的胡茬轻轻戳在他的指腹上。Credence眨着眼睛看着他，黑眼睛里带着难以捉摸的情绪。

“谢谢你，Credence。”

是的，他会把那把折叠剃刀交给他。

***

一周前，Credence突然出现在他的办公室里，于是Graves承担了照顾他的重任，Graves还没开始工作。Seraphina明确表示让他先安顿好Credence再回来。而且他还没拿回自己的魔杖，所以就目前来说，休假是最好的选择。

在他回到岗位之前，他的职责被分配给他的傲罗们。那用不了多久，Credence已经可以自给自足了。他会做饭，也知道怎么喂饱自己，只要Graves告诉他可以想吃多少吃多少。剩下的就是给他买些衣物，以及开始学习魔法的用具。

Credence穿着Graves的长袍。如果对于Graves来说还只是不合身的话，那对Credence来说甚至可以说是滑稽了。他瘦骨嶙峋的小身板在衣服里晃荡，让他看起来比他二十四岁的真实年龄还要小。他俩步行离开Graves的褐石居，看起来相当登对。城市正在变暖，但还没到可以让Credence只穿衬衫的地步。从哈德逊河上滚来的寒风依旧刺骨。

“为什么他们都在看我们？”Credence小声的问，尽可能的把自己粘在Graves身边。一些男巫和女巫盯着他们走过，无疑是因为《纽约幽灵报》上刊登的那篇详细讲述了Grindelwald假扮他的文章。

“别担心。”Graves带着安抚意味的拍了拍Credence的脊背。“他们不知道你，他们在看我。《纽约幽灵报》——纽约最畅销的巫师报——刊登了一篇猛烈抨击我任职资格的文章。”

“为什么？”Credence很是困惑。“你不是这份工作的最佳人选吗？他跟你呆了好几个月，你们肯定说过话了，你肯定已经发现了他的计划。”

Graves的手掌在Credence背上战栗着绷紧，他把他领进旁边的小巷子幻影移形。“我知道的跟你差不多，几乎就是没有。”

Grindelwald假扮他时，时常抽一小会宝贵的时间，向他扔几个钻心咒，逼他说出关于自己的更多信息，又或者只是因为Graves是唯一知道他真面目的人。Grindelwald热衷于对他进行精神与肉体上的双重折磨，但他从没泄露过自己的秘密。

“我知道的很清楚，Percival。我看到你的第一眼我就知道，你不是他。”

“很明显，我头发要长得多。”Graves把头发别到耳后，提醒自己抽个功夫去趟理发店。他当然不可能在嫁妆箱里还能保持整洁，长发毁了他留了好几年的发型②。他本想让Credence帮他剪回去，但是他不太确定最后会不会以一个锅盖头作为结束。所以还是算了吧。

Credence摇摇头，手指轻轻地扯住Graves的衣袖。“我不是指这个。我是说你们的眼睛看起来不一样。”

“什么意思？”Graves把Credence拉近，准备幻影移形。他不用魔杖也能做这个，还能顺便再带一个。他对此十分欣慰。如果他不得不走着去各个地方，或者带不走Credence，他八成会疯掉。

“你的友善，Percival。他的眼睛里只有寒意，即使他治好了妈的鞭伤，也只是为了证明其他别的什么东西。”Credence不开心的扁了扁嘴。

世界在他们周围溶解，然后把他们丢在另一条小巷。

他还抱着Credence，一条手臂环在他清瘦的腰上，他又多抱了几秒钟。如果Credence在Grindelwald之前认识他，他会察觉到他被替换了吗？

“谢谢你。”

“为了什么，Percival？”

感谢你的察觉。“谢谢你如此贴心。”Credence脸红了，Graves的心里突然升起一阵说不清道不明的喜爱。“走吧，我们去给你买一些合适的衣物。”

Graves走出小巷，Credence紧跟着他。“你不必给我买任何东西，你已经为我做了那么多——”Credence停下来，他的嘴咔哒一声张开，终于看到了他周围的一切。“我们在哪？”他问道，声音里充满了毫无掩饰的惊奇。

“一个巫师购物区，”Graves回答，引导他穿过人群，“这个城市中的许多个之一。”

Credence停在一个商铺前面，目不转睛的盯着挂在遮阳棚下栏杆上的猫头鹰和鸽子笼。一只漂亮的黑白鸽子摇晃着它的斑点尾羽，冲Credence咕咕叫着。

Graves笑着握住Credence的手，把他轻轻拽走。“别担心，我们改天再来给你挑信鸽。今天只是来买必需品。”

“信鸽？”

“是的，巫师用信鸽或猫头鹰互相通信。它们可以胜任各种长度的路程，但要花上一段时间才能飞越大西洋，你必须确保你的鸟是注册过的。”

“它们怎么知道要去哪？”Credence问，他们停在了Graves最钟爱的裁缝店门口，橱窗里陈列着最新的时装。一件深蓝绿色（teal）的丝绸马甲穿在人体模特身上，上面绣着精致的刺绣。Credence穿上它一定会非常惊艳。

“我们告诉它们。”Graves帮他推开门，后者看起来相当困惑。“魔法，Credence，”Graves希望这能解释清楚。老实说，他也不是很清楚鸟是怎么知道自己应该去哪的。它们总能飞到指定的地方。这并不是什么特别的方式，但可能会让习惯了麻鸡生活的人感到困惑。“我给你买本书，它能比我解释的更好。”

“你不必如此。”

“我想，”Graves坚持。

Jauns从里屋走出来，Credence看到他时大吃一惊。“Graves先生，”他从他钩子一样的鼻子上看过去。“很高兴再次看到你本人，先生。”Janus转向Credence，仔细打量着男孩，皱着眉看着他不合身的衣服。“我注意到您现在有件棘手的事。”

“Janus，这是Credence。Credence，这是Janus，大西洋这边最好的裁缝。”Graves向Credence介绍了妖精。Credence弯下腰和妖精愉快的握了握手。

一条卷尺飞过来搭在Janus的肩上。“您太过奖了，先生。”

“您太谦虚了，”Graves说，“他需要几套成衣，鞋子，内衣，还要定制整套行头。如你所见，他穿的是我的衣服，那不适合他。”

Janus上下打量着Graves，皱着眉暗示他自己的衣服也不怎么合身，实际上他对此已经非常清楚了。

“好的，先生。要和您的风格搭配起来吗？”

Graves摇了摇头。“更适合年轻人一点的？”他看向Credence，后者正低着头站在一边，手指轻轻拂过一匹勃艮第红（burgundy）的天鹅绒。“你对颜色有什么想法，Credence？”

Credence吓了一跳，他把目光从布料上拉开看向Graves。“抱歉，Percival？”

Janus走向布匹。挥挥手指让布料从原处飞出来，展开几次悬停在Credence面前的空气中。“再试一次，孩子。”

Credence向Graves投去一瞥，Graves点点头鼓励他，他再一次抚上那匹布料。

“喜欢吗？”Credence点点头，Janus笑着露出了自己锋利的牙齿。“稍后我会在这个布料的基础上搭配出一身行头。”布料飞到里屋去了。“请站到这来。”

Janus把Credence领到一整排镜子前的高台上，另一边则是一扇不断变幻着的屏风。Graves坐进附近的一把扶手椅中。Janus的卷尺飞舞着测量数据。Credence按照指示抬起手臂，转过身，Janus则不停地在本子上记录着。

当Janus带着本子去里屋挑选成衣时，Credence坐在Graves旁边。

“还算开心？”Graves问。

Credence点点头。“你不必给我买那么多衣服，Percival，我可以把它们洗干净。”

Graves把手支在下巴上，翘着二郎腿。给了他一个深情的微笑。“不必如此，但是我想。我有钱，可惜没人花，满足一个老人的心愿？”

“你不老，”Credence毫不犹豫的说，“而且你可以花在自己身上。”

“你真体贴，但是，唉，一个人身居高位，却无人陪伴，连个花钱的人都没有。我猜，这就是当单身汉的代价。”他叹了口气。“Dolly不在，我连支付薪水的人都没了。”

“Dolly是谁？”Credence问。

“我的家养小精灵。”

Credence看起来很是惊讶。“真的有精灵？那Janus是吗？”

Graves摇摇头。“Janus是妖精。他们往往选择当银行家，但比起管理卓锅③的艺术，Janus更倾向于剪裁布料的艺术。”

“那你的小精灵，她失踪了？”Credence一如既往地聪明。

“很不幸。我认为Grindelwald解雇了她。我希望是这样，这比另一个选择好多了。”他们都没提那可能意味着什么。

Credence轻轻拍了拍他的手背。“她现在肯定已经听说发生了什么，也许她会回来？”

“也许吧，”Graves并不确信。他把手翻过来握住Credence。

“我肯定她会的，我想你是一个公平的好雇主。”

Graves微笑着，眼角皱起细小的纹路。Credence的喉结上下滚动，惊喜的看着他。Graves猜Grindelwald和他相处时没怎么做过类似的表情，天知道为什么，这孩子总能给人带来纯粹的快乐。他抬起没被握住的那只手，拨开男孩的刘海。“有点长了，你要把它剪掉吗？”

Credence脸上绽开粉色的花朵，Graves觉得这让他看起来好极了。

“我想留起来，行吗？”Credence小心翼翼的问，就好像这取决于Graves。

“当然可以，”Graves轻轻的拉住一绺头发，“不过我恐怕你会看起来很像Newt。”

Credence抬了抬肩膀，一个不怎么明显的耸肩。“没关系，我喜欢Newt。”

“我猜他的随性不羁在年轻人当中还算受欢迎。”

Credence的眉毛扭成一个复杂的弧度，嘴角也突然翘了一下，然后又马上回到他一贯的沉稳。Graves非常好奇他脑子里的想法。

“你刚刚想到了什么？”他问，拇指抚摸着Credence的掌心，哄他说出来。Credence埋下头。咬着唇盯着自己的膝盖。Graves认为他大概不打算说出来了，正打算换个话题，别勉强他，但Credence总能给他带来惊喜。

“我在想你暴露了自己的年龄，Percival。”

Graves大笑着仰过头，热烈的笑声回荡在店里的每个角落。

“天啊，Credence，你能把最严肃的巫师逗笑。”

“谢谢，”Credence礼貌回道。Graves把手拿下来，Janus从里屋出来，身后飘着挂满衣服的衣架。Credence不用试穿，Graves知道Janus的能力——它们会很合适。

他让Credence去挑衣服，至少选出三条长裤，七件衬衫，两件马甲，以及一套长袍，Graves鼓励他尽管多挑几件。他把Janus拉到一边。

他用手势指了指橱窗里的马甲，询问能否购买。Janus会意的笑了。

“当然。这很适合这个年轻人。”

Graves深表赞同。他想象着深色，几近黑色的蓝绿色，这会让Credence看起来更加神秘。“把这个记在我的账上。”

“就这些了吗，Graves先生？”Janus问，“不为您的情人挑个领针吗？”

Graves老脸一红，他看向Credence，希望他没抬头。谢天谢地，他正在屏风后面试穿他的新衣服，Graves旧的那件挂在上面。他没听到。

“他不是我的情人。”Graves压低嗓音厉声说道。

Janus的笑容像蛇一样慢慢爬上他的脸——展示了他一贯的妖精作风。“我的错，先生，为您的男孩。”

Graves抿着嘴，脸上仍在尴尬的燃烧着。他看起来不是那种会带男孩子买东西，并为之后的宽衣解带而打扮他们的人，对吧？显然Janus觉得他是。

“他也不是我的男孩，我是他的监护人。”

“既然您这么说。”

“Percival，”Credence瓮声瓮气地叫他，像是被什么蒙住了，“你能帮帮我吗？”

Graves向Janus送去了最后一个瞪视，然后穿过商店去找Credence，他走到屏风后面。停下来看着男孩。他看上去不错，黑色的长裤，白色的衬衫，简洁的马甲。Graves的视线移到他的衣领上，然后看到了Credence叫他来的原因。

黑色的领带系得像个领巾。他猜Credence在他之前的生活中从来没有戴过真正的领带，就只是把光滑的布料简单的打了个结就结束了，这就解释了他脖子上的一团混乱。

“这，”Graves上前，解开了那个凌乱的领巾，“看好。”

Credence低头看着，他的下巴擦过Graves的手，后者边挽出一个简单的结扣，边讲解每一个步骤。完成后，他举起领带，把它塞进马甲，然后用掌心抚平。他抬头看了看，舌尖上还有一个‘那’，但Credence靠的太近了，他又把那个字咽回了喉咙。

Credence的眼神深沉幽暗，沉重的压在Graves脸上。他不记得在过去那么长的相处时光里，Credence曾这么看过他。就好像他知道Graves在想什么。Credence垂下眼睛，再一次盯着自己的脚尖。

Graves清了清喉咙，退开一步。他环顾四周，但是没看到皮带。“我会回来的，只要让我抓到一根皮带。”

Credence抓住他的胳膊，拦下了他，但他几乎立刻就松开了，并为此道歉。

“我可以用背带代替吗？”他冲着他的鞋子问。Graves点点头，尽管他知道Credence并没有看到。

他拿着Janus递给他的黑色背带回来。向Credence展示怎么把它们固定在腰带上，他看着他把它们拉过衬衫袖子，固定在肩膀上。Graves把他的马甲递给他，欣慰的看到他像之前教过那样把领带塞进去，然后穿上羊毛长袍。

Graves走出屏风，看到台子上有一盒领针正等着他。他眯着眼睛看向Janus，后者正把Credence挑出来的那些衣服和Graves的旧衣服一起打包叠好，装进一个施了延伸咒的帆布包里。

他拿起盒子，领针被放在黑色的天鹅绒衬布上。他看到自己平时带的蝎子，镶嵌着石榴石而不是祖母绿，但他跳过了它。戴着和他同款的领针，确实会让人以为他不过是他花钱招来的床伴，他不想让任何人产生这样的想法。一次都不行。

一枚领针抓住了他的视线，他把它拿起来，惊异于竟有这样的巧合。

“Percival？”Credence走过来，越过他的肩膀看过去，“那是什么？”

他放下盒子，然后转过去面对Credence。一对雪花黑曜石制的鸽子，附在两根银针上，一个圆环把它们连在一起，在透过前窗的阳光下闪闪发光。它们和那只冲Credence咕咕叫的鸽子看起来简直一模一样——黑曜石就像它身上的斑点。

“Percival，”直到Graves把它们戴到他衣领上，Credence还在推拒，“我不能要，这太贵重了。”

“它很适合你，我想让你戴着它。”Graves说，而这就是重点所在。

他们带着手里的包，长袍里的发票，以及Janus会在一周之内寄出定制服装的承诺离开了商店。Graves满意的注意到橱窗里的那件深蓝绿色的马甲不见了。

他把手放在Credence后腰上，带他走向街对面的书店。之后，他们将会去理发店。Graves深深地怀念着他过去的发型。

***

一缕阳光从书房的窗户中投射进来，Credence蜷缩在他从巴黎买回来的法式卧榻上，专注的看着书，战争结束后——在他以为他和Theseus能比两个在暴力时期互相慰藉的朋友更进一步之后。他在商店里看到它的一瞬间，就自动想象出了他们一起坐在上面，安静看着书的画面。当时他还不知道，Theseus对阅读没什么耐心。

事实上，将近十年之后，他仍然拥有Theseus的友谊，尽管他已经不再渴望得到他的爱。

Credence正在看Graves承诺他的那本关于魔法邮政服务的书。那是很薄的一册，即使是那些出生在麻鸡世界，刚收到伊法魔尼入学信的十一岁孩子也能看懂。Graves不用担心Credence觉得无聊。卧榻脚下摞着一堆书，岌岌可危的摇晃着。Graves按照特定的顺序排列它们，好方便Credence查阅。这会花上他几周的时间，至少。在他学完魔法世界的基础知识之后，Graves会带他去选根魔杖。然后，他就可以开始学习咒语了。

考虑到他对于书本的专注，Credence似乎并不介意。Graves只能看到他专注时紧皱的眉头。他的鼻子差不多都埋在里面了。

Graves微笑着，把他的羽毛笔沾上墨水，回到自己的事上。他正在给Dolly的熟人写信，询问她的下落。他会寄出去，然后期待尽快收到确切的回复，好让他从恐惧中平复下来。如果她还活着，他会询问她是否愿意继续回来工作，如果她不愿意，他也会支付给她一笔丰厚的薪水。他怀疑Grindelwald能否考虑到这些。

如果Dolly的熟人没有看到她，那么，好吧，船到桥头自然直。

等墨迹干透，他把信折好。等到早上，他的猫头鹰狩完猎回来，他就把信寄出去。

他抽出一张新的信纸，摆在自己面前，瞪着它。他还有另一封信要写，但他几乎不知道该怎么开始。他把手放在脑后，新修剪过的短发蹭过掌心。

Graves一生中犯过很多错。他在脑海中给自己虚构了一个不存在的Theseus，这让他防守松懈，骄傲自满以至于沦为Grindelwald的俘虏。但他认为他最大的错误还是他背叛了Roland。

Graves不知道该怎么做才能让Roland原谅他的所作所为。至少，写信是个开始。

他把羽毛笔放在纸上。

_见信好，亲爱的弟弟......_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Anishinaabe 阿尼什纳比人也称为奥吉布瓦人，北美洲原住民  
> ②undercut 就是电影里部长留的那种发型，我也不知道翻译过来是啥......大背头？  
> ③dragot 北美的魔法货币是卓锅，英国的魔法货币叫加隆，3500卓锅大约等于1000加隆


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章插图见原文

Graves坐在桌子后边，翻阅着堆积如山的报告，赶着他错过的工作。上一个他在办公室里完整度过的工作日，Credence突然出现在他面前。

Graves到现在都没弄明白Credence是怎么在不经过前门的情况下进入MACUSA的，他不敢再问了。上一次他试图问清楚的时候，Credence泪流满面的告诉他闪过的冷光和被撕碎的感觉。Graves急于避免引起不好的回忆，立即放弃了这个话题，尽管Grindelwald对这座城市的侵袭已经过去了好几个月，Graves十分好奇在这段时间里Credence的去向。

Credence出现时仍处于半烟雾化状态，看起来还没有完全实体化，他的衣服被撕破了，边缘还带着烧灼后的焦黑。看起来就像是刚刚逃离一场大火。Graves猜想，在他站立着的地板上肯定还有一些烧焦的痕迹。

Credence仔细端详着他，脸色变得比死人还苍白。在他昏倒之前，他叫他“Graves先生”。这可以说是Graves一生中最惊诧的时刻，但他还是设法从椅子上冲了过去，以便接住他。

然后Tina突然闯进他的办公室，声称辖区正陷入暴乱，却只看到被Graves架起来的Credence。从她脸上闪过的无数神情，让他至今想起来还忍不住发笑。最后，她终于选定了一种坚决的表情，一把抽出自己的魔杖，命令他放下Credence。

显而易见，他拒绝了。这意味着把一个失去意识的男孩就这么丢在硬木地板上。他很可能已经受伤了。

与此同时，他意识到自己的傲罗觉得他会轻易地被人冒充两次，Graves为此很是心伤。Grindelwald可能有很多办法，但他不会白痴到重复同一个把戏。除此以外，他现在还在牢房里关着呢，MACUSA正准备引渡他。

这个相当长的对峙最终以Tina掷出的一个显形咒作为结束，这个倒霉的咒语除了抹掉Graves给自己的黑眼圈施加的隐藏咒以外，没起到任何作用。她满脸愧疚的帮他把Credence安置在壁炉旁的椅子上。尴尬的问他是否想让她再次施加一个隐藏咒。Graves——以及他的自尊心——拒绝了。

Credence几分钟之后才醒过来，Tina和Queenie蹲在他身边照顾他，Graves小心翼翼的站在一边，以免再次吓到他。Credence慢慢镇定下来，他的两个保护者站在两边，Graves坐在对面的扶手椅上。四个热气腾腾的茶杯原封不动的放在中间的桌子上。

Credence目不斜视的盯着自己的杯子，即使在Tina捏了捏他的肩膀时，他的视线也依旧没有移动一分。

Graves紧张不安的吞咽了一下。他在想他是不是应该离Credence远点。毕竟，一个男人顶着他的脸对他犯下了那么多数不清的罪行；装出一副关心他样子，然后肆无忌惮的伤害他。Grindelwald顶着他的名号背叛了他。

Graves试图让自己听起来更可靠一些，“别害怕，我不是他。”

而Credence——美妙、聪慧、体贴的Credence——仅仅在十分钟之前才见到他，哪怕在他说话时也没抬起头来，他说，“我知道，你和他不一样。”

***

现在他回来工作了——Credence待在家里，被长长的书单所占据——Graves必须抓紧时间赶上进度。上一次休假是为了出席他弟弟的毕业典礼，那还是在他当上部长之前。Roland不是优等生或是级长——和Graves不同，他两个都是——但他依旧为他感到骄傲。

“你终于舍得回来了，”他手下的一个高级傲罗，Magda，斜倚在他敞开的门上，脸上挂着她一贯的冷笑。

“是啊，”Graves简短回道，他点了点头，继续看他的报告，希望她接收到这些暗示之后能尽快离开好让他一个人待着，但他知道Magda......

“那男孩怎么样？有没有烟雾、爆炸、火光甚至硫磺什么的？”她问，嘴角带着幽默的微笑，但是语气里没有。Magda是几个月前在地铁站里攻击Credence的傲罗之一。

Graves没法为此而责怪她。这是她的工作——遵从Seraphina的指令。就像他没法责怪Seraphina一样。Seraphina试图保护这座城市，就Graves而言，当她同意让Graves把Credence护在羽翼下，而不是像一些冷漠的国会议员要求的那样把他关起来时，她弥补了自己。

“Credence很好。”

“你在打扰部长吗，Lopez？”Devi悄无声息的出现在Magda身后。她穿着傲罗的制服，Magda则穿着一件绣着小的老虎图案的短上衣，而不是部门规定的衬衫领带。

Devi唯一的缺点就是她厚重的眼影，但Graves对此没什么可抱怨的。她是他在审讯期间最得力的傲罗。她只需要坐在那，什么都不用说，就用她那双黑眼睛往那一扫，脖子充满攻击力的弯着。等到她开始审讯，犯人就会有所动摇。

她是一个阿尼马格斯，一只紫色的苍鹭。他亲自把她从伊法魔尼挑出来，他就知道她会成为一名优秀的傲罗。她或许是他团队里最年轻的成员，但她也是他最欣赏的那个。和Magda不同，她很敬重他。

“很高兴您回来了，先生，”Devi说道，“这是您不在时的报告。”她在他桌子上放了一个文件夹，上面贴着标签，一如既往的整洁。他怀疑Magda甚至懒得写。

“阿谀奉承，”他听见Magda低声嘀咕。不出所料。

他翻开报告，为他看到的东西笑出声来。他清清喉咙，大声念了出来，“傲罗 Magdalena Lopez逮捕了两名被控告公共恶作剧的巫师。他们用魔咒将一个女巫的宠物燕尾狗放大到正常体型的三倍，她没有朗读巫师法规，而是用‘它在我的猫头鹰身上会起作用吗？’来替代。”

Magda发出了一声模糊不清的抱怨。她转向Devi。“你干嘛把这个写进去，我那是在开玩笑！”

Devi双臂交叉抱在胸前，表情毫无触动。Graves从来没见她笑过。“部长让我报告团队活动，你是团队的一部分，我报告了你。”

Magda把她的手抛向空中。“那Tina呢？”

“傲罗Goldstein在部长不在期间始终如一的扮演着专业的——”

“她在值班时吃热狗，”Magda指出。

“‘热狗’是一种可以成功混进麻鸡中的有效伪装，”Devi机智的反驳道。

Graves靠回椅背。他拿起报告快速浏览，两个傲罗的争论声回荡在背景里，对他来说可以算是一个熟悉的安慰。 

他们也许不像其他部门的部长和下属那样亲近，但他对他们之间的关系很满意。天杀的，Abernathy把下属带回家，这个人毫无工作界限的意识——令人发指。他只乞求能有一纸职场性骚扰的诉讼出现在他膝上。

Graves把报告合上放回到办公桌。交握双手放在交叉的膝盖上，他看着Magda冲着Devi又是嘟囔又是抱怨的，而后者就那么波澜不惊的瞅着她。

他想知道如果Grindelwald选择了Abernathy而不是他，那他的下属能否发现。Devi没有，Magda没有，Tina也是在Newt Scamander告诉她之后才意识到。

Newt Scamander——他之前只从Theseus那听说过的一个人——远在他的傲罗意识到之前就察觉到了。

Graves全身心的信任这三个人，而她们甚至从来没怀疑过他不是本人。

“部长？”Devi把他从自己的思绪里拉出来。

“我很好，Devi。”他冲她笑了笑，后者惊讶的眨了眨眼睛。他以前从来没冲她笑过吗？他想不起来了。“请原谅，我得去申请处拿回魔杖了。”他站起来，抻平马甲上的褶皱。

“先生？”Devi在他身后叫住他，Magda和她并肩站在一起。Graves手放在门把手上，停下来。她把手伸进长袍，掏出来一个用报纸包裹着的盒子。“我们三个，Goldstein，Lopez和我给Barebone先生买了这个，您能帮忙交给他吗？”

Graves接过包裹，中等重量，什么也看不出来。“这是什么？”他问。

“一套书写用具，”Magda答道，“主席告诉我们你会教导Barebone，所以我们想他也许会用到这些。我们能做的也只有这些，我......”她的声音渐渐低下来，窘迫的抓了抓脖子后面。

Graves把盒子放到桌子上，漫不经心地侧了侧头致谢，实际上他内心早已因为这三个会永远支持他的女人而涨满了爱意。“谢谢，我想他会喜欢的。”

***

魔杖申请处一直是个令人沮丧的地方。位于魔杖管理办公室的右边，由同一职员管理。申请处被统称为地狱的第七层。除了一间摆放着被设计的极其反人类的椅子的圆形接待室以外，就只有一群悲惨的被分配于此的倒霉巫师围坐着中间的桌子。 

这也是痛恨Grindelwald的另一个原因。他不敢相信这个人怎么胆敢把他最能干的傲罗就这么扔在这么个坑里。Graves想想就生气。

Tina也许违反了法律，但绝不至于沦落至此。最坏的结果也不过是一周的无薪停职。不过话又说回来，她和Credence走得太近了，而这种亲近是Grindelwald绝不愿意看到的。这才导致了Tina的降职。

Graves从取号机那里拿了一张号码牌。房间里相对空旷，只有一位年长的绅士用报童帽遮着眼睛，鼾声大作。他双臂交叉抱在胸前，似乎已经在这呆了一段时间。

他正准备找个位置坐下，一个熟悉的声音叫出了他的号码。

他并不期待和Queenie Goldstein交谈。她是一个出色的摄神取念者，而在Grindelwald搅乱他脑子之后，大脑封闭术对他来说就没那么容易了。

他清空自己的思绪。Graves不认为他能控制一个更高明的——当他把注意力分散到整个空间时，就没那么容易读到他的想法了。

“Graves先生，很高兴见到你。”Graves斜靠在柜台上，Queenie明媚的笑着，挥了挥他的号码牌，Queenie的笑容更大了。“Teenie说过你今天会焕然一新，来这拿回魔杖。”

Graves扬起了一边眉毛。“她提到了？”

Queenie睁大眼睛捂住了嘴。“噢，这应该是个秘密吗？”

“不是秘密，Goldstein小姐。”Graves摇了摇头。“我没想到她会谈起我。”

“Graves先生，她对你从来不是安静的。”她点了点自己的太阳穴。“即使是这。她总是在想‘ _如果是Graves先生会怎么做？_ ’这一切都很迷人，她是如此投入的期望你能为她感到骄傲。”

Graves挑了挑眉，这对他来说是个新闻，他不知道原来Tina如此在意他的想法。

“她当然在意，Graves先生，她敬佩你，”Queenie听到了他的想法，轻易就穿过了他刚刚试图建立起来的可怜的屏障。“别担心。”Queenie拍了拍他的手，站了起来。“如果你掌握了一次，那肯定能再次掌握第二次。现在，请原谅，我马上把你的魔杖取过来。”

Graves叹了口气，耙了耙头发。转过去倚在柜台上。

打鼾的男人在睡梦中挖着鼻子，恶心的吃下了他发现的东西。Graves做了个鬼脸转了回去。柜台上放着几本杂志。他抓起其中一本。这可比看一个成年人像孩子那样挖鼻子好多了。

他心烦意乱的翻着时尚杂志。这一定是Queenie的——高挑的模特穿戴着色彩艳丽的直筒裙和帽子——正是她的风格①。

一篇文章吸引他停下了翻页的手指。

 _打扮好你的另一半！_ 这篇文章写到，Graves若有所思地哼哼着。图片上是一些比他活泼得多的年轻人。他们看起来和Credence差不多大。其中有一张高个男人的插图，梳着油光水滑的黑发，窄腿的灰色长裤，白衬衫上系着勃艮第红的领结。但真正引起他注意，把他吸引进来的是那件森绿色的毛衣。它包裹在模特身上，翻领平贴在胸前，露出一小截衬衫。

模特背过脸去，Graves很容易把他想象成Credence。

他的呼吸哽在喉咙里。这种风格比他在Janus那买到的更休闲。这是一件Credence可以在家附近这么穿的衣服。

毛衣会很软，他想象着从阿克斯布里奇②直接获得的开司米，柔软的躺在他的指尖下。Credence看起来像个学生，当他看书时，锃亮的牛津鞋从法式卧榻上伸出来，轻敲着Graves书房里的咖啡桌。

“哦，我的天！有人告诉过你你有丰富的想象力吗，Graves先生？”

他猛地把杂志合上，推得远远的，为被人抓到现行而无地自容。Queenie了然的翘起嘴角，Graves再一次质疑起了自己的控制力。

“没有，Goldstein小姐，我想你是第一个敢这么做的。”

“你应该去看看，你知道，”她咯咯笑着把黑色的盒子推过柜台，“我觉得Credence看起来会很时髦。”

Graves抿着嘴，希望这足够显示出他的不满。他把魔杖拿出来，塞进暗兜，尽全力不去想Grindelwald虚伪的手抓着它——用它杀戮。

Queenie灿烂的笑着。“祝你今天过得愉快，Graves先生。”

Graves侧侧头。“Goldstein小姐。”

***

Graves打开前门时，Credence已经在门厅等着他了。他一定是听到Graves幻影移形在褐石居旁的小巷里，然后跑出来。

Graves说过他会六点钟到家，但现在已经七点了。Credence在等他吗？假如这样的话，那他一个人在家时该有多无聊？

“Percival，”Credence过去迎接他，帮Graves脱下外套，就像正在扮演一个家养小精灵。“有一封你的信。”

Graves猛地抬头盯住Credence另一只手里厚厚的信封，他的眼睛亮了起来。

“你见到了我弟弟的猫头鹰？”

Credence快速地点了点头。“我想那是一只欧亚林地特有的那种黄褐色的猫头鹰，因为她看起来相当大。”

Graves微笑着把外套挂进衣柜。他接过Credence的信，注意到Graves家的家徽，所以他是对的，他弟弟的信终于寄到了。他同时期待而又恐惧去打开它。

“你还注意到别的了吗，Credence？”他把手放在男孩腰上，把他引到客厅。他跌坐进沙发里，拍了拍身旁的垫子。Credence坐下，他们的膝盖碰触着彼此。

“我解开了她腿上的信，但她没有走，所以我想我必须得给她点什么。”

Graves把手臂放在沙发靠背上，转向Credence，一个浅笑牵动着嘴角，逐渐扩大成一个完整的微笑。“那么，你给了她什么？”

Credence看向Graves用来放置款待猫头鹰和鸽子的饼干罐的窗台。“我给了她两个，”他羞怯地说，“因为她似乎是从很远的地方过来的。希望这还好？”

Graves把手伸向Credence的头发，手指梳理着耳后蜷曲着的发丝。“比还好更好。”Credence贴上去，为得到Graves的表扬而欣喜。他是个聪明的好孩子，Graves为他感到骄傲。

“我有东西给你，Credence,”Graves挥挥魔杖，从他的外套里召唤出那个盒子。“我的傲罗们送你的礼物，”盒子落在Credence的腿上。

Credence像捧着一个金匣子那样捧着那个盒子，表现得像是平生第一次收到礼物。考虑到他的过去，可能真的没收到过。

Graves暗自发誓要确保Credence不会再长时间没有礼物，特别是能让他看起来如此开心的话。

Credence小心翼翼地把包装纸从盒子上剥下来，折叠成一个规整的正方形放在一边。他伸出手，虔诚地抚过原木上的字迹。

“这上面有我的名字，”他惊叹道。

Graves凑过去。 _Credence Barebone_ 用漂亮的字体烙印在木头上。他好奇他的傲罗们在这上面花了多少卓锅。这似乎不只是给Credence的，或许同时也作为向Graves的一个道歉。 _ _为没能察觉而感到抱歉。__

credence滑开盖子，露出一支漂亮的玻璃尖孔雀羽毛笔，一瓶墨水，一个笔记本，以及几张羊皮纸。Graves看着Credence的表情，吃惊地看到他眼中蕴藏的水汽。他似乎已经失去了言语的能力，Graves为他使用它们。

“在这。”他把盒子完全展开，掀开盖子滑进一个特制的凹槽里，变成一个完美的带着墨槽的写字台，还有一支Credence应该会想要的额外的羽毛笔，更朴素的一根。

Credence试图说话时喉咙咔哒作响。最后，他终于找回了自己的声音。“谁？”

“Tina，你已经见过了，还有Magdalena Lopez——她更喜欢别人叫她Magda——和Rajani Devi。要是你想的话，可以给她们写感谢信。”他抽出一张羊皮纸，向Credence展示怎么放置才能避免褶皱。如何把笔尖取下来清洗。如何打开墨水瓶，如何在墨迹干透后用小刀刮去错误。

Credence全神贯注的听着，他把笔记本抱在胸前，手指紧紧的抓在边缘。

“现在你有一套书写用具啦，你可以把你学到的东西记下来。”Graves点了点笔记本的中心。“期待看到你用观察和想法，以及你可能遇到的问题填满它。”

“这不会很难，Percival。”

Graves点点头。“你来决定我能不能看，这取决于你，我不会逼你，只看你想让我看的那部分。尊重你的隐私。听起来还算公平？”

Credence低下头。“是的，非常公平。”

***

当他读着他弟弟的信时，泪水顺着脸颊淌下。

_Perce，_

_十年了，你他妈才给我寄了一封信。等你有时间的时候用飞路网联系我，我们再好好谈谈这个。_

_我迫不及待想让你和Effie见面了，她不知怎的继承了你那固执的禁欲主义，我从来没见过其他任何一个10岁女孩看到一个跳起来的蒲绒绒居然不笑的！_

_我当然会原谅你，你个大混球，你知道我的，我不是那种记仇的人，不像Boot教授。你还记得第二年魁地奇决赛，我不小心撞到她头上的游走球吗？一个月前，她给我寄了封吼叫信，说我造成了她永久性的脑损伤，神经病！连护士长都说过这不会比一下轻敲更严重。再次当着我队友的面，我发誓，这个蛮横无理的女人！_

_我期待着与你深情提到的那个年轻人见面。据报上所说，你经历了相当大的冒险。_

_你的小弟弟（虽然，已经不小了），_

_Rolls_

Graves捂着嘴笑了起来。他眨掉眼泪，把信折起来，妥善的放进桌子里保管起来。

“Percival？”Credence站在门口，担忧的看着他，无疑是看到了他脸上的湿润。

Credence安静的走进房间，穿着袜子的脚逐渐靠近。他坚决拒绝在房子里穿鞋的行为，他说Graves家的地板太好了，决不能被弄脏。Graves被迫让步，无奈的接受了Credence不穿鞋的习惯。

他想起上一个看到他赤裸双脚的人是Theseus，已经过去八年了。

Credence停在桌前，把手递过去。Graves伸手握住，拇指抚摸着Credence的指节。

“怎么了？”Credence问道。

Graves摇了摇头。“没什么，我只是太高兴了。”

“因为那封信。”

“因为那封信，”Graves证实道，“我弟弟寄来的。”

Credence绕过桌子，站在他身边。Graves把他拉下来，让他坐在椅子的扶手上。他的髋部温暖的贴着Graves的肩膀。“如果我能问的话，那上面说了什么？”

Graves把手伸进桌子，拿出那封信，一言不发地递给Credence。他一边等Credence看完，一边在他膝盖上画着圈圈。

“你们闹翻了？”他说道，把信还了回去。Graves小心地收起来。“现在你们关系更好了，”Credence得出结论。

“这都是Roland的功劳。如果他像我一样，这样的性格，就算我们都躺进棺材里也说不上一句话。”

“你先寄出了信，Percival，”Credence帮忙指出。

Graves捏了捏他的膝盖。“我讨厌说这要归功于Grindelwald，但在他对我们做的这么多坏事里，至少还有一件好事。”

“两件，”Credence说，Graves感觉到一根手指轻柔地滑过他的耳边。他的呼吸哽在喉咙里。Credence的手很凉。他想抓住那双手，捂在怀里直到变暖。“没有他，我不会遇见你。”

他转过脸看着Credence，他的指尖从耳边滑下，落在他的颧骨上，然后抽离。表情看起来忧郁而又复杂。

“两件，”Graves表示同意。他拍了拍Credence的背部，后者跳下椅子，Graves跟着站起来。“来吧，让在我们失去理智之前先吃个晚饭，然后给Grindelwald打电话，告诉他我们因祸得福。”

***

他们坐在小餐桌旁，餐具在水槽里清洗着自己，Credence面前放着那套书写用具，Graves则握着一指深的波旁酒。Seraphina在他四十岁生日那天买给他的。她每年都送，除了今年。他的生日是被锁在箱子里度过的，Grindelwald代替他享用了他的生日波旁酒。

“妈总说酒精是魔鬼的饮料。”

Graves看向Credence，发现对方的眼睛正盯在玻璃杯上。

“要喝吗？”Graves提议，他把杯子倾向Credence。

“我可以吗？”

“请。”Graves把杯子递给他，叮嘱道，“小心点，酒很烈。”

Credence刚尝了一小口就开始咳个不停。他的五官痛苦的皱在一起，把杯子放下，从小桌上推了回去。

他轻声笑了起来，接过去，又喝了一口。他觉得自己一定是虚构出了淡淡的薄荷味，但他突然看到Credence从他一直放在柜子上的锡盒③里拿出了一颗薄荷糖，所以也许不是。

他的耳朵因为某个隐含的寓意燃烧起来。

“别再嘲笑我了，Percival。”Credence噘着嘴，拿起羽毛笔，重新回到他的感谢信上。

“永远不会，”声音低哑。他一口气喝光杯子里剩下的酒液，召唤出酒瓶好再来一杯——他要唇齿间的薄荷味消失。

他的第二杯刚进行到一半，就听到前门传来响亮的敲门声。他放下酒杯，隔着桌子对上Credence的目光。“待在这。”他命令道。

他握着魔杖，走到门边，穿着袜子的脚轻轻踏在木地板上。Graves没有访客，他没什么娱乐，也不举办聚会。不会有人来看他，都是他去看别人。因此，Graves对门另一边的到访者相当怀疑。

他透过门镜望了望，什么也看不见。他在舌尖上抵了个爆破咒，推开一条门缝。

“年轻的Graves主人！Dolly很高兴见到你！”

Graves听到熟悉的声音那一刻，立刻推开了门，他蹲在家养小精灵面前，脸上带着逐渐扩大的笑容。

“这次我也很高兴见到你，Dolly。”他停顿了一下，皱着眉。“但是，我还要再说多少次，你才能不说‘年轻的。’”

“而不是‘主人，’先生？”

Graves翻翻眼睛，点了点她的下颌。“所以，你决定要回来了吗？”

“在收到那么一封真挚的信后？怎么可能不！”她走进褐石居，Graves跟着站起来。她上上下下的打量着他，最终看向他的脚。她小小的思考了一下，踢掉了自己的鞋子，把它们放在后面的鞋架上。

他听到一声巨响，回头看到Credence站在离前厅不远的地方，看着他和Dolly。显然他没服从Graves的指令好好待在那。

Dolly瞪着他。捕捉到Credence的视线，她倒抽了一口凉气。Credence看起来也没好到哪去。他看着Dolly就像看着一个六英尺高的穴居怪，而不是一个小小的大耳朵家养小精灵。

Dolly摇着头，嘟嘟囔囔地推开Graves，走进房子。“Dolly才离开了几个月，看看发生了什么！年轻的主人得了个男孩，却连饭都不让他吃饱！多讽刺！多恐怖！”Dolly叫嚷着大步走向Credence，掐了把他的大腿。他尖叫着跳开。“皮包骨！”她哭喊道。

Graves默默地关上门，Dolly牵着Credence，把他拉进厨房，他无助的跟着她。毫无疑问会被塞进更多的食物。Credence赶在消失在拐角前，递给他一个睁大眼睛的求助，无声的祈求着Graves前来解救他。

他靠回门扉，低头看向鞋架。那上面放着两种不同尺码的牛津鞋和布洛克鞋，以及一双小小的高跟舞鞋。

Graves微笑着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①flapper style 美国20世纪20年代流行的一种女性服饰风格，以宽松低腰线的直筒裙和钟形帽为主。短发，浓妆，配饰多为羽毛、珍珠、流苏。《了不起的盖茨比》描写的就是这一爵士年代。在电影中Goldstein姐妹在酒吧穿的就属于flapper dress。这里包括后文中的舞鞋同属这一风格。  
> ②Uxbridge 美国马萨诸塞州乌斯特县的一个小镇。因一百四十多年来一直生产的开司米羊绒、羊毛和军用制服而闻名。  
> ③原文写的是altoids tin 欧托滋锡盒。欧托滋是美国的一个薄荷糖品牌，盒子非常复古，相当好看。
> 
> 吐槽：  
> 国会的安全隐患看来确实不小啊......  
> 中间那段翻的我快笑死了，强烈谴责这个表里不一的部长。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章插图见原文

_冰冷的手，沾满了粘腻的鲜血，毫不怜惜的拽着他的胳膊。粗壮的手指紧扣着他细弱的手腕，把他从她身边拉走。他踉踉跄跄的绊倒在湿滑的鹅卵石上，磕破了膝盖。他惊恐地痛哭起来，哭喊着要她再来接他，安慰他，告诉他一切都好，但她没有，她再也不能了。_

_指甲残忍地掐进皮肉，骨骼痛苦的研磨在一起。他尖叫起来，下一秒一个耳光狠狠的甩在脸上，巨大的惯性把他的头打得偏向一边。_

_“闭嘴，下贱坯子①。”_

Credence睁开眼睛。他已不在那条寒冷黑暗的街道。相反，他正蜷着被子躺在自己的卧室里。他把被子拉过鼻尖，呼吸着上面柔软的薰衣草气息，试图忘记一条臭气熏天的街道，以及永远也下不停的雨。

他把被子裹在身上，蹑手蹑脚的从床上爬起来。

谢天谢地，这次他没吵醒Percival。只要Percival听到他挣扎在噩梦中，总会赶来帮忙，Credence对此既爱又恨。他爱着看到Percival，以及被他抱在怀里的感觉，这帮他赶走了所有的恐惧。但这同时也意味着他弄醒了他，就那苍白凹陷的脸颊和黑眼圈来看，他比Credence更需要休息。

Credence一路拖着毯子走进厨房。他打开一盏灯，然后是炉子，接着从橱柜里拿出茶壶和杯子。他坐在厨房里的小桌子旁，闭上眼睛，等着水烧开。

他回想起Percival第一次带他回家那天。

他被安放进同一把椅子，披在外面的Percival外套下是自己碎成破布的衣衫。他那时候还没称呼他为Percival，他仍然是Graves先生——以及与这个称呼有关的一切联想。

Percival烧了水——和Credence此时所做的一样——递给他一杯加了少许蜂蜜的热茶。

“柠檬？”Percival问道，他坐在Credence对面，月亮高高挂起，从敞开的阳台上照进来。

Credence回想起他什么都没说，他那时正想着那个阳台。对于任何人来说都太小了，连个站脚的地方都没有，但对几个空花盆来说足够了，枯萎的植物像死尸一样探出土壤。

他永远也想象不到Graves先生双手埋进泥土种花的画面，但他可以轻易想象出Percival做这些的样子。也许那些正是Percival种下的，但Graves先生用漠不关心杀死了它们。

Credence抿了一小口茶，Percival握着他的手，摆在他们中间，恐惧、困惑，更多的是警戒。警惕和沉默像死亡一样令人窒息。他说的最后一句话还是他告诉Percival，他和Graves先生不一样。

Percival不是Graves先生，但他仍然能够伤到Credence，只需要一些放错位置的单词就能让他再添新伤，而Percival甚至都不知道。至少，在Credence解释清之前他都不会知道。

Percival叹了口气，捏了捏Credence的手，“我的男孩，假如我来照顾你，这是你应得的，但我想我们之间需要交流。”

Credence跌落了杯子，茶水从杯沿飞溅出来。他猛地把手抽回来，抱在胸前。“别那么叫我，”他小声说，声音因惊慌失措而显得格外尖锐。

Percival皱了皱眉。“叫你什么？”

“ _那个，_ ”Credence说，他并不想再重复一遍那四个字，不想再听到，也不想再说起，更不想再看到它们再一次从那张嘴里蹦出来。他含糊不清的压低嗓音，“他曾这么叫我。”

莫名其妙的理由——就只是两个词而已。单独，无害。连在一起，却是毁灭。

他能感受到Percival的目光落在他的头顶，但他拒绝把视线从茶杯上移开，茶水依旧热气腾腾，骨瓷的边缘带着一个小小的残缺。

“我保证，Credence，我不会再那么叫你了。”

Credence为Percival言语中的郑重其事感到惊讶。他从中听不到Graves先生——Grindelwald式的居高临下，或是嘲弄。

Credence抬起头，与Percival四目相对，惊讶于双眼所见。一个人的双眼能够映射其内心。他的眼神中没有一丝寒意，Credence甚至想象不出它们冰冷起来的样子，那似乎是不可能的。它们像午夜的繁星一样闪亮，Credence从中感受到了温暖和安心。

就像是他终于在Percival的视线所及之处找到了自己的归属。

水烧好了，Credence赶在发出哨声之前从炉子上拿下来。他在同样的茶杯里放入适量的茶叶，骨瓷的边缘依旧带着熟悉的缺口，他倒入热水。红茶独特的小麦与丁香的混合香气随蒸汽袅袅升起，Credence闻着它像是天赐的甘露。

他端着茶杯转过身，看到Dolly坐在属于他的那把椅子上时吓了一跳。

她大大的眼睛探究的看着Credence像看着什么未解之谜。Credence并不觉得他有多神秘。他只不过是一个想要学习魔法，做着再也不愿回想的梦魇的普通男孩罢了——所以，茶。

“茶不会帮你入睡，”她指出。

“我知道，”Credence回道，他坐进Percival的椅子。

“年轻的主人过去也时常做噩梦，特别是在那场大战之后。”Dolly说，她严肃的看着Credence，大眼睛里映照着月光。“他总是坐在书房里，拒绝回去睡觉，不管他早上还要上班。”

“我没有工作。”Credence在杯子后面嘟囔道。

她怒极反笑，“Dolly料到你会熬一整晚。”

沉默在他们之间延伸，Credence想要打破这种沉默。它本质上并不让人难受，但依旧沉重。

“Dolly之前在屋顶上建了个小花房——供年轻的主人制作魔药——但主要是因为在光秃秃的砖和混凝土中混着点绿色更好些，你觉得呢，Credence？”

他点点头，说不定是Dolly照料着阳台上的植物，而不是Percival。但它们现在已经不在了。远在Dolly还没回来前就不在了。Percival移走了它们。

“你想看看吗？Dolly怀疑那个讨厌的男人在把Dolly解雇之后不会想着去打理它。很可能已经杂草丛生了，但只需要一点小小的工作，我们就能把它恢复原样。”

“现在？”Credence紧张地问。他并不觉得半夜三更是恰当的园艺时间。

“当然，”Dolly咧着嘴笑了起来，她钩状的鼻子扭了扭。“月露②肯定开着呢，Dolly迫不及待想带你去看！”

她冰冷的长手指握住Credence的手腕，把他拉起来。他们走上二楼的楼梯，经过Percival的卧室，来到另一层楼梯。第三层是锁着的，他们又上了一层，推开头顶的一扇小门。

夜晚的空气依旧寒冷，赤脚踩在屋顶的瓦片上冻得冰凉，但他还是觉得在街上游荡着帮妈发那些小册子时要比这冷多了。他裹了裹毯子，跟上Dolly。

他能看到其他建筑物的屋顶，更远一些的地方，闪烁着街灯，然后是漆黑一片的中央公园。哈德逊河平静的躺在地平线上，一阵寒风袭来，在他裸露的皮肤上激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

Dolly站在一个小屋前，那小屋不长于一辆福特T，但比他还要高。玻璃幕墙反射着明亮的月光，甚至连尘埃都变得透明。Dolly打了个响指，眨眼间玻璃就像刚擦过的地板一样干净。一个木质的框架支撑着幕墙，Credence可以看到某种藤蔓生长其中，吸盘紧紧地依附着玻璃。

他向前挥了挥手，小门向他敞开。他躬身穿过，迎面撞进一堵高温潮湿的墙。它紧贴着他的皮肤，水汽顺着脖颈淌下。

“真不错，”Dolly说，“咒语还在。”

“咒语？”Credence拭去额头上的汗珠。他没有放下毯子，即使就着微弱的月光，他依旧能看到有太多的植物触须。他并不想直接接触到它们。

他走进小屋，环顾四周，温热的泥土在他光裸的脚趾下四处推挤。架子上盛开着一些三叶的小白花——唯一发着光的植物。Credence假定它们就是月露。

“保持泥土湿润，空气温暖。植物喜欢这些，这比维持炉子还简单。”

“真漂亮。”他轻柔地抚过花瓣，着迷的看着它似乎变得更亮了。“这是用来做什么的？”

Dolly伸出手指拍了拍下巴。“Dolly认为这曾用于制作活地狱汤剂③。”

Credence转回去看着她，眼睛睁得大大的，就连名字听起来都这么让人印象深刻。“干什么的？”

Dolly从一个倒扣着的坩埚上跳到柜子上，坐在与Credence视线平齐的位置，晃着腿。“年轻的主人在一些暗中任务里用过。它能模拟死亡，减缓心跳，让一名巫师暂时停止呼吸。”

“伪装成一具尸体？”Credence难以置信，他不明白这怎么能称之为一种有效的伪装。

“你看起来很惊讶，Credence，但某些时候，一具尸体要比一名巫师更不容易引起别人的注意，尤其是在战争中，”Dolly解释道。

Credence颤抖着，远离了那些看似无辜的植物。

“不过，我想他现在已经用不了这种伪装了。整个纽约都知道Percival Graves。”她从柜子上跳下来，伸出手。“走吧，Credence。”

“我晚点还能再过来吗？”他问道，还想再看看其他的植物。他握住Dolly递过来的手，他们离开温暖，夜晚似乎变得比以前更冷了。

“你是想说更早些吧？”她咯咯笑着，握着他的手闩上了身后的门，“Dolly觉得这一夜已经晚得都要过完了，不会更晚了，只能是更早些。”

一个温暖的笑声响起。“我说，别逗他了，Dolly。”

Percival斜倚在墙上一个相当大的角落旁。一只猫头鹰正睡在里面，Credence惊奇于自己之前竟然一直没注意到那只鸟。Percival穿着一件简单的丝绒长袍和厚厚的羊毛袜，睡衣衣角在风中摆动。他看起来温暖又惬意，Credence只想把自己安放进那双臂膀中。

“年轻的主人！戏弄是Dolly最喜欢的消遣！”

Percival走向Credence。抬起手帮他整理毯子，使它们更紧地裹住他的肩膀。他温热的双手短暂的擦过他的脖颈。Credence呼吸变得有些艰难。“你没救了，Dolly。”

她笑了起来，眨了眨眼睛。再次打了个响指，消失在一个尖锐的裂缝中。

“她去哪了？”Credence环顾四周问道。他不知道原来家养小精灵也能幻影移形。

Percival耸了耸肩，把Credence领回到屋子里。“任何她想去的地方，我不会去干涉她，尤其是在她的非工作期间。”

“她带我参观了花房，”Credence说。

“我注意到了，”Percival扬着眉看向Credence脏兮兮还覆盖着泥土的脚。他一路红到了耳根。他不敢相信自己居然把脏东西带进了Percival的房子，而且还是他自己说鞋子会毁掉地板的。

Percival只是抽出魔杖在他脚上挥了挥。一下子它们就像从没弄脏过一样干净了。

“睡不着？”Percival问道。

Credence点了点头。

“想跟我一起看会书吗？”

Credence再次点了点头。Percival带他下楼，唯一的声响，就是他们踩在旧木地板上的脚步声。Percival点燃了他房间里的壁炉，爬上床，拍了拍身边的床单。

他垂下目光，Credence钻进去，在被子下安顿好。Percival膝盖上散落着一些文件——工作——当Credence疑问时他回答道。

Credence翻开他的书签开始阅读。

他在清晨醒来，不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，Percival已经不在床上了。他听到从走廊传来的水声，走下楼梯来到厨房。

他发现Dolly正把食材升在半空中准备早餐。她微笑着递给Credence两杯热茶，他重新端着茶杯走上楼梯。淋浴声已经停止了，所以Credence敲了敲门，当他听到Percival叫他进去时，推开了门。

一堵浓厚的水汽击中了他，他看到Percival正注视着一面清洁了冷凝水的镜子，浴袍系在腰上，下巴上满是泡沫。发尾还滴着水，被推到一边。湿发让他看起来愈发素净，一缕发丝闪着水光，垂落在颧骨上。

他微笑着望向镜子里的Credence，捡起剃须刀，挑着眉，无言的请求着帮助。Credence把茶杯放在附近的架子上，接过Percival手里的剃须刀。

他向后仰着头，像他第一次帮他刮胡子时那样，在那之后的几次，Credence做了第一次尝试。

他自己的折叠剃刀是Percival给他的，就放在梳妆台上。下颚和上唇上新长出的胡茬让他原本苍白的肤色变深。等Percival离开家之后，他会洗个澡然后刮胡子。

Credence完成后，Percival开始往脸上擦须后水，他闻起来像是香料，完美，一如既往的。他俯身在Credence脸颊上落下一个轻柔的吻，微弱得让人几乎意识不到双唇的触碰，但他还是感觉到了。

“谢啦，好心的Credence。”

Percival从架子上拿走了他的茶，把Credence留在身后——一只手摸着自己的脸颊，须后水的气味还残留在他的感官里，皮肤像太阳一样滚烫。

他快要无法呼吸了。

***

当他听到耳边传来一阵轻柔的嗡嗡声时，正把手肘深深插进泥土中，挖出鳞茎。一只相当肥胖的大黄蜂正降落在一株抖动着的毒须草上，Dolly在此之前曾警告他远离那些触须，以免失去自己的手指。

植物无视了它，蜜蜂扭动着自己毛茸茸的小身子钻进一朵花中，把花粉蹭在身上。

“蜜蜂是毒须草唯一不会吃的生物，”注意到他分心的原因，Dolly说道，“它知道它需要一个传粉者。”

“它怎么知道那是蜜蜂，不是苍蝇？”Credence好奇地问，蜜蜂从花房敞开的窗口飞了出去，而毒须草尖细的藤蔓又重新开始了危险的抖动。

Dolly笑了起来。“今年的问题（That’s the question of the year），Credence。”

Credence提醒自己去查阅他的草药学课本，这时另一种植物在他的方向上撒了一颗白色的豆子。它从他的头上弹出去，在地板上啪嗒作响。

“呀！”Dolly呼喊道，“瞌睡豆已经好了！”

Credence忍不住去想自己就是那只蜜蜂，而默默然，就是毒须草。当他过着自己的生活时，黑暗还会潜伏多久？牢牢的锁住自己的内心，这样才不会伤害到别人。也许直到Credence不再有用的那天，直到他无法再提供它需要的——它贪婪的以此为食的东西。

当他不再痛苦时，当罪恶感不再沉重的压在他肩上时，会发生什么？烟雾会逐渐化为虚无吗？Credence怀疑这一点，他生命中的一切都来之不易。黑暗永远不会离他而去。他就是黑暗，黑暗就是他，他们同生共死。

就像是蜜蜂和毒须草。

***

Percival到家时，Credence鼻子都快埋进书里了。他全神贯注地看着书，直到Percival站到他面前，给他带来生活的开始（giving him the start of his life）他才注意到。他几乎能听到背景音里Dolly无情的嘲笑声。

Percival满脸歉意地笑了笑，坐进他对面的那把壁炉前的椅子上。天气逐渐回暖，所以没必要去点燃它，Credence只是单纯的喜欢这种氛围。壁炉架上陈列着一场小型的图片展，其中一幅画上插在花瓶里的郁金香轻轻摇摆在虚幻的微风中，花瓣上带着一种精致的红黑相间的羽状花纹。

Credence最喜欢的那副是一位亲切的女士，她有着和Percival一样的深色眉毛，站在同一副郁金香下。

Credence第一次看到她时，她就冲他眨眼微笑。而其他的照片就只是温和的凝视回去，毫无感情的动作和表情，即使在他们移动时也没有好转。只有那位女士，Percival的母亲，Credence猜，是有生命的。或者至少，具有某种形式上的感知能力。

还有一张是Percival更年轻时的照片，他的手臂搭在另一个男孩身上。他们看起来差得太多了，不会是兄弟。Percival看起来还是始终如一的严肃，但当他看向另一个男孩时，眼中却闪烁着爱意。Credence希望有一天Percival能介绍他们认识，他想见见那个能让他流露出这种情绪的男人。

但是，这张被藏在其他照片后面，覆盖着厚厚的一层灰尘，所以也许Credence永远不会和他见面了。

“今天是周五，你想出去吃晚饭吗？”Percival问道，一条腿翘到另一条腿上。“我一般放Dolly周五晚上去和朋友一起度过。但是，如果你不想在外面吃，我们也可以在家做饭，”Percival友善的微笑着提议。

Credence夹上书签合上书放到旁边的桌子上。

他几天前读完了Percival给他买的所有书。现在，他只是在重读他喜欢的那本。有关阿尼什纳比的那部分是他的最爱。那本书本来是Percival的，他在买其他书之前交给了他。

扉页上有一句题词，是作者写下的，这深深地吸引了他。

_‘Graves，当你意识到魔杖不会成就巫师，——B.Tremblay。’_

他想知道B. Tremblay是谁，如果Percival还和他保持联系的话，那么Credence深切地想知道更多关于他的写作情况。Credence读到的其他所有文章都声称持杖魔法才是重中之重——童年的无杖魔法不过是孩子们成长的一部分。Tremblay的话让Credence对他从其他书中获得的信息产生了很多的疑问。

“好啊，”他平静的说。

“我知道一个安静的地方，”Percival说，“那有一名现场歌手，但不像其他的那么高档。”

Credence点头表示赞同，Percival起身，伸出手。

“我们用飞路网过去。”

Credence把手放进Percival手中。手背上的皮肤像花瓣一样柔软，掌心则带着粗糙的薄茧。Percival握紧了他的手，拇指擦过他的指节。Credence永远不想放开他们紧握着的双手。

飞路旅行并没有他第一次使用时那么不愉快，但他还是成功地把灰弄到了头发上，尽管Percival和他一样从壁炉里钻出来，但却看起来毫无二致的整洁。Percival看了他一眼，笑了起来，他挥了挥魔杖去掉了他马甲上的灰尘。

他们所处的餐厅是温暖的砖木结构，在远处有一个吧台，由一名盛装打扮的妖精照看着。配了两把椅子的圆桌子填满了整个空间，尽头是一个宽敞的舞池和空旷的舞台。Percival把他拉到一张空桌子前坐下。菜单飘到他们身边，Credence学着Percival的样子把自己的那份从空气中抽出来。

Credence瞪着那份种类齐全的菜单，从昂贵的各类牛排一路浏览到 _牡蛎_ ，他的眼睛都快从眼眶里瞪出来了，根本不知道该点什么。他后悔学了魔法货币的价值。即使是让Percival花了这么多钱请他吃饭这个想法，都让他恨不得立刻蒸发掉。

“腰肉牛排不错，”Percival说，考虑着，就好像他正大声说出自己的想法。

Credence寻找着菜单上最便宜的那个。

“我能来点土豆皮吗？”他问道，深深地埋下头。

“Credence？”Percival问道。Credence从菜单上快速的瞄了他一眼。“亲爱的Credence，你想要什么都可以，拜托，就当是为了我？”

Credence吞咽着，再次回到他的菜单上，在主菜里寻找着最便宜的那个。“烤牛肉？”

“多谢啦，Credence。”Percival合上菜单，像是在对着空气说话。“烤牛肉和腰肉牛排。”菜单突然在Credence手中消失了，这让他大为吃惊。

“你想喝点什么吗？”Percival提议，“我知道你不喜欢烈酒，但他们这也提供咯咯水，考虑到你对茶的偏爱，这也许会合你的口味。”

“甜的吗？”

“非常。”Percival笑起来。“同时它还有一个有意思的副作用，如果你感兴趣的话？”

Credence看着Percival脸上的兴奋神情，无法拒绝。他鬼使神差地点了点头。

当Percival站在吧台前时，Credence耸着肩膀，看着一个女人穿着飘逸的长裙走上舞台。一个男人坐在靠前的桌子旁，当他看到她的一瞬间，就立即扑向了她的脚，却在几英尺远的地方就被弹回去了。一个摇晃着的蓝色区域，一定是某种保护性的魔法，阻止了他。餐厅中的绝大多数男人，还有相当数量的女人都紧盯着她。她脸上带着腼腆而又了然的微笑，似乎正陶醉于这些注视中，用优美动人的语言唱着一首慢歌。

她确实是一位相当可爱的女士，但听众们绝无必要像崇拜上帝一样匍匐在她脚下。他们的所作所为更像是一种亵渎。

就好像她对他们的理智施了什么魔咒一样。

“她很漂亮，是吧？”Percival回来了，在他面前放了一个高脚杯，另一杯琥珀色的放在自己面前。

“为什么大家都这个样子？”Credence指了指一个男人，他正目不转睛，聚精会神的盯着那个女人，丝毫没有意识到他的胳膊肘正杵在自己的牛排上。

Percival呷了一口他的饮料，靠回到椅背上，木头随着他的动作吱呀作响。“你没有同样的欲望吗？”

Credence皱着眉头，嗔怪道。“Percival，我完全可以控制好自己的理智。”

“我的错。”Percival的嘴角饶有兴味地翘了起来。

Credence把这些都联系起来了。

“她是媚娃。”他说。 

“没错。”Percival的鞋尖轻轻扣了扣Credence的脚裸，他转过脸去看着歌手，下颌支在手上。

媚娃对那些对她们有潜在欲望的人来说具有难以置信的吸引力，但Credence并没有被她吸引。他能欣赏她的美，但她在他身上什么涟漪也没激起。绝望的漩涡在他胸口打着旋，水汽刺痛了他的双眼。他咬着唇，拿起Percival给他买的饮料，啜了一口。

一阵咯咯的笑声从他的喉咙里窜出来，Percival的目光一下子转回到他身上。Credence直勾勾地看回去，目瞪口呆。“这是啥？”

Percival咧着嘴笑了起来。“有一天，具体来说是一年前，Magda偷着往我的波旁酒里掺了点咯咯水。她本意是想看我出糗，可惜她选了孟买代表团到达的前一天。她，当然了，她不知道这事。”

“发生了什么？”Credence问道。

“他们喝了，每一个人。我发誓，再没有比让一位精致体面，近乎严苛的老绅士面无表情地发出咯咯笑声更难为情的了。”Percival靠过去，他的故事诱使Credence做了同样的动作。“你知道最惨的是什么吗？”

“什么？”Credence着迷地问道。

“他继续喝。他们所有人。一群坚毅的傲罗——他们以为我们是在故意捉弄他们，但他们还是喝下去了，”Percival说着摇了摇头。“我们当时正在讨论黑市上非法出售的鸟蛇蛋，但时不时就会有人爆发出响亮的笑声。大多数都不合时宜。相当尴尬。”

“那傲罗Lopez呢？”他无法想象她能侥幸逃脱惩罚。Credence讨厌去想如果他做了类似的事，妈会怎么对他。

Percival狡黠的笑了笑。“我能想到的最糟糕的惩罚。本来应该是Tina把我们的报告递交给代表团，但实际上，我让Magda替她去了。她不得不全程保持一种完全无动于衷的表情，不然就会有冒犯印度人的风险，在她演讲的过程中，一直有人在笑。”Percival用手指点了点自己的下颌。“她管这叫什么来着？‘她一生中最悲催的经历？’”

Credence咯咯地笑了起来，这次没有依靠饮料的作用。

“要我说，她之后再也没开过类似的玩笑。我让她自己去找代表团道歉，解释清楚，她挺乐意的。”

Percival是如此友善，同时又是一个如此优秀的领导者，Credence不可救药的崇拜他，想成为他的骄傲。他想那些在他领导下的人们也是同样的感受。

Credence伸出手轻轻触碰Percival放在桌面上的手背。他是如此的魅力非凡而又强大，Credence从他身上感受到了许多。Percival把他们的手交叠在一起，向他露出一个私人的微笑，他的心脏为此在胸腔里疯狂地跳动起来。

情侣们在媚娃舒缓的哼唱中翩翩起舞，围绕着对方旋转。两个女人紧贴着彼此摇摆。一只手放在背上，另一只手放在肩上，两只手紧握在一起。她们的裙摆在华尔兹中旋转着，交织在一起，沉浸在她们的舞步中。她们在歌曲的结尾把额头贴在一起，以一种完全不柏拉图的方式注视着彼此。

Credence扯开了视线。

妈会为此喊叫。她会用肮脏又丑陋的字眼形容她们，而Credence会在她的咆哮声中滑下椅子，乞求不要被她冰冷的视线捉到。妈会把她们赶出餐厅，然后逮捕她们。

他想知道为什么此时此刻没人这么做。

不管其他人怎么想，但在Credence看来，她们的罪恶看起来是那么美。他只希望他在面对自己的罪恶时也能有如此勇气。

他自私的抓住Percival——他的焦点，他的信仰——没有请求与他共舞。等到他们的食物送上来，他开始享用它们，但却深重地想念着Percival手心的温度。

***

“你想走回去吗？”Percival问道，他在桌子上留下了几个硬币，外套搭在臂弯里。

Credence点头表示同意，他跟在Percival后面走出餐厅。他们出现在第五大道上，弧光灯照亮了黑暗的街道。一辆汽车从街上飞驰而过，差点撞上了一个行人，他挥舞着拳头冲着车屁股咒骂着。汽车拐了个弯消失了。

Percival挥了挥魔杖，低声在他们周围施了个盲眼咒④，但他马上发现咒语并没有起作用，他挫败的皱起眉头，握着魔杖的手微微颤抖。

Credence握住Percival的手腕，把他从震颤中解救出来。他感激地笑了笑，再次念出咒语。这次起作用了，一个明亮的蓝色薄膜包裹住他们，然后消失不见。Percival牵住Credence的手，把它放在没放外套的那侧臂膀里。他们并肩走在一起，靠得那么近，以至于Credence的髋部总是时不时的碰到Percival。

大都会博物馆高大宏伟的伫立在他们的视线尽头。Credence转过头看着它。他想起自己之前经常在这附近分发那些小册子。走路过来要花上几个钟头，如果他回去晚了，妈会很生气，但他就是控制不住。

他过去时常想象着自己走上那些台阶，去看看陈列其间的那些奇迹。他本来可以做到的，博物馆不收门票，但他知道，如果他真的走进去了，妈会知道。她会知道的，她会把他打得一身青紫，而他罪有应得。

她曾说艺术是世上最大的谎言，最深的邪恶。当人们已经掌握了摄影，为何还要绘画？正是魔鬼附身于画家的笔尖。

“想进去看看吗？”Percival在他耳边问道，温热的呼吸拂过耳垂，如同他带给Credence的那些甜蜜的罪恶。

“是的，”Credence轻声耳语。对于艺术，妈一定是错的，就像她对于同性恋的观点也一定是错的。艺术那么美，只能是上帝赐给人间的礼物，就像那两个女人之间的爱，美得那么圣洁。

亦或许，这只是他对自己罪行的开脱罢了。

两个保安站在前门处说着话。其中一个手上正转着一串钥匙。他们正要关门，已经太晚了。Credence正要张开嘴表达这个，但Percival一言不发地把他拉了进去。盲眼咒保护了他们。

他惊奇的凝视着他，双脚踏过花岗石地面。空间是宽敞的洞穴状，他几乎找不到合适的词来描述它。这就是妈所痛恨的一切。

他 _爱_ 死这个了。

门在他们身后咔哒一声关上了，巨大的响声回荡在寂静中。Percival笑得像是一个逃课跑出来玩的学生，而不是什么魔法安全部部长。这很有趣，Credence的内心狠狠地触动了一下。“你想看什么？”

“绘画？”Credence不怎么确定。他想起了妈用来制作小册子的那副黑白木版画，“一些有颜色的。”

Percival动了动，把他们的手指勾在一起。“我只知道那位画家。”

Percival把他拉过空荡荡的走廊，感觉像是某种偷偷摸摸。按规矩他们现在不应该在这里，脚步的回响声，昏暗的灯光，还有Percival用来引路的荧光闪烁，无一不在强调他们的非法入侵。

他们走过空旷的大厅，Credence看到了他之前只敢从妈的故事里想象出来的东西。

罪恶的绘着狂喜的粉色肉体的画作。缠绕的胴体纠结在一起，在瓷器中永存着。大理石雕刻成赤裸着的男人和女人，他们肌肉隆起，生殖器裸露。

Credence掌心汗湿——他想知道Percival是否注意到。

Percival带他来的那个画廊陈列着一小幅作品，外缘镶嵌着镀金的边框，试图超越包裹其间的艺术品，但那显然是不可能的。丰富的色彩和粗犷的笔触深深吸引着Credence。

从未见过的色彩在他眼中旋转。这是他永远无法在纽约沉闷的街道上见到的鲜艳。

Percival站在他的身边，拇指心不在焉地抚摸着他的指节。当他看着那幅画作时，Credence不知怎的竟从他眼中读出了某种悲伤，他不明白为何Percival在面对如此精美的艺术品时竟会感到悲伤。

“我喜欢梵高的作品，”Percival说，“战争期间，那时候我还在巴黎，在一个麻鸡商店，我买了一本他和他弟弟提奥的书信集。那是在他们死后，他的弟妹帮忙收集出版的。”

“那上面都写了什么？”他们坐在房间中央的长椅上，Credence问道。

“一切。”Percival微笑着，陷入回忆。“从日常信函，草图，到鼓励和赞扬，甚至是对未来的恐惧与希冀。他们无所不谈。他们如此亲近，以至于梵高去世后仅仅六个月，他就随他而去了。他妻子说他死于心碎。”

“他们深爱彼此，”Credence评论道，想知道如果他也能和家人有这种羁绊，人生是否会有所不同。

“确实，”Percival叹了口气，“这些信让我意识到我犯了一个多么严重的错误。”

Credence知道这不是他该过问的。所以他只是握紧了Percival的手，说道，“至少你向他道歉了。”Credence想象不出他究竟做了什么能像他形容的那么可怕。Percival不会故意去伤害那些他爱的人。

Percival摇了摇头。“这花了我十年，Credence，这其中八年，我已经意识到我做错了，可我从没承认过。我太固执己见了。万一我们中的哪个死于战火呢？万一，梅林啊！千万不要，Roland或他的妻子死了，他把他的女儿托付给我呢？我只能告诉她我就是那个让他们背井离乡，逃亡苏格兰的罪魁祸首。”

Percival的弟弟寄来的那封信上提到了Effie——他的侄女，十年前出生，正是他们闹翻的时候。

“这都怪我把法律凌驾于家人之上。”

Credence做了一个联想，他终于明白Percival究竟做了什么。

Percival给他买的书中有好几本都详细提到了拉帕波特法律⑤。因为一场严重违反《保密法》的泄密事故而建立起来，它明确地禁止了巫师与麻鸡之间的结交。

“他娶了一名麻鸡？”

Percival把一撮散落下来的头发别到Credence耳后。“你很聪明。”

他的心脏疯狂地跳动起来。

“他这么做了，我不能同意他这么做。于是我用一忘皆空威胁他的妻子，然后他们就搬到了大洋彼岸。我那时候还不知道她已经怀孕了，直到好奇心驱使我去查阅了他们的档案，那已经是战争结束后了。坦白讲，我很惊讶Roland在信中提到了Effie。我本以为他会惩罚我把法律凌驾于亲情。”

“但你没有，Percival，你让他们离开了。”

“如果他们选择留下来我会那么做的，”Percival愤怒地吼出来，不是因为Credence，而是因为他自己。

Credence轻易识别出了这种自我厌恶情绪的滋生。

他被这种联想刺得狠狠畏缩了下。他怎么敢把Percival的苦痛与自己的相提并论？他诞生于罪恶深重的欲望，而Percival则是由于失去了他的兄弟。

Percival向他道歉，误以为是自己愤怒的情绪使Credence退缩。愤怒让他们共同联想到Grindelwald。

“我很抱歉，我不应当那么大声。我只是......我没你想的那么好，Credence。”

Credence摇头打断了他。“除了上帝，没有一个人是完美的。人们犯错，伤害他人，有意或是无意的。善良就是当你意识到犯了错，并为此作出弥补。你做到了，你为你的错误道了歉，你已经获得了原谅。”

Percival看着他，炽热的目光徘徊在他的脸上，以至于Credence不得不避开了视线。

“我究竟做了什么好事值得你如此待我，我亲爱的Credence？”他的语气简直可以称之为惊叹。

Credence问自己同样的问题。Percival为他付出了那么多，Credence简直不知道该用什么来报答他。

“你拯救了我，”他说，“我去找他时你就在那。如果是我在你那找到了他，我会乞求他带我回去，但是我找到了你。你接纳了我。这几个月来一直是你在照顾我。你给了我一切——生活，家庭——现在你问我自己做了什么好事？”Credence把他能搜集到了每一丝勇气都拿出来，他侧过头看着Percival，他们的目光牢牢的锁定彼此。“一切，Percival，你给了我一切。”

***

晚上，Percival把他塞进被子。温柔的在他的额头上落下一个轻吻，他把被子拉过Credence的胸口。

“你介意我在你这坐一会吗？”Percival问道。他的声音里充满了紧张不安，但这毫无道理。Credence不会拒绝他任何要求。

“当然不，来吧。”Credence挪到一边，给他在床上腾出位置。

Percival坐进去，背靠着床头板，一只手缠绕着Credence的发丝。

“你看完那些书了，是不是？”

“嗯。”

“那我们明天去选支魔杖吧，怎么样？”Percival激动地提议道。

Credence闭上眼睛，把自己陷进柔软的枕头中，手指梳理发丝的轻柔触感让他昏昏欲睡。他想起B. Tremblay写给Percival的题词。

_‘魔杖不会成就巫师。’_

他怀疑自己是否真的需要一支魔杖。按照Tremblay的说法，阿尼什纳比的巫师们几千年中一直施用无杖魔法，直到欧洲人到达这片大陆，他们抑制了他们的魔法，强迫他们使用以拉丁字母为基础的咒语和魔杖。

魔杖是一种反复无常的东西——就Credence而言。他们本应忠于他们的巫师，但当Grindelwald偷走了Percival的魔杖之后，它轻易地背叛了他。即使是现在，它依旧喜怒无常，Credence能看到当那些最基础的咒语失败后，Percival有多挫败。

魔杖被认为是具有某种程度上的自我意识，所以怎么能说它们在巫师的意愿之外没有自己未知的目的呢？

Tremblay声称在欧洲人到来之前，阿尼什纳比巫师从来不用什么魔杖，他们根本用不着它们。大多数人通过自己的方式来释放魔力，而不是依靠一根不怎么完全听话的小木棍。

“好吧。”Credence不怎么情愿的答应了。

他不知道该怎么向Percival解释他对魔杖毫无兴致，除了那一本以外，他读到的其他所有书都告诉他魔杖是迈入魔法世界的第一步。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①blood filth 直译为血统污秽  
> ②moondew 克丽奥娜（Cliodna 生卒年不详）爱尔兰著名女巫，德鲁伊女教徒。拥有三只歌声能够治愈疾病的鸟。阿尼玛格斯也是鸟，发现了月露的作用。——巧克力蛙画片  
> ③The Draught of Living Death 也被译为生死水。斯内普第一节魔药课向哈利提的三个问题之一。（魔法石第8章）也是斯拉格霍恩在六年级的NEWT魔药课要求学生制作的第一种魔药。（混血王子第9章）  
> ④notice-me-not charm 抱歉这条我没查到，所以这应该算是个作者自创的咒语？作用大致如字面意思，让别人注意不到你，看见了也当没看见，就跟瞎了一样。  
> ⑤详情参见[here](http://cnews.chinadaily.com.cn/2016-03/10/content_23818248.htm)
> 
> 当当上有梵高和提奥的书信集节选，感兴趣的可以买回来看看
> 
> 作者注：  
> 据我所知，二十世纪二十年代的的大都会博物馆并没有梵高的藏品，我认为最早的一幅应该是在五十年代获捐的。Credence和Graves参观的那幅是《夹竹桃（Oleanders）》，获赠于1962年，如果你感兴趣的话，可以从大都会博物馆官网上获得更多信息。  
> 至于文森特梵高与提奥梵高之间的信件，网上随处可见，它们甜蜜而又令人心碎，值得一读。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：Queenie是双性恋（一句话提及，无实质配对！Queenie和Jacob永远是甜心与厨艺双担当，不拆）  
> 作者说这篇同人的题目来自Sufjan Stevens的Drawn to the Blood。相当Credence的一首歌，同时也作为这一章中某段对白。  
> 本章插图见原文。

Credence站在自己的衣柜前，焦虑在他的胸口痛苦抓挠。Percival今天要带他去上班，而他现在却连穿什么都还没想好。

他不想穿不合适的面料或颜色而使Percival蒙羞，但他也不想只穿黑色。上次他出现在MACUSA时就穿了一身黑——快别提那几乎被烧没了一半。

他最不愿意的就是Percival的同事们还记得他，记得这个男孩是怎么不顾一切的找到Graves先生，即使是在惨遭背弃之后。

他想让自己尽可能的看起来像个名副其实的巫师，但一个真正的巫师知道该怎么穿衣服，而他还一点头绪都没有。

“Credence？”Percival敲了敲门，“我能进去吗？”

 Credence咬住下唇。他必须得快点，时间不多了。他给了一个肯定的回答，Percival走进来，穿戴始终如一的整齐，而Credence依旧只穿着内裤站在那。

Credence看起来一定相当可悲，Percival只是看了他一眼就立刻面红耳赤地把视线转向了他的衣柜，就像是他正在替自己感到羞愧。“你还没想好穿什么，”Percival干巴巴地陈述道，Credence觉得自己更狼狈了。

“对不起，”他小声道着歉。

“不必道歉，我像你这么大的时候都是靠的家养小精灵，我也不大擅长这个。Dolly会帮你的，你只管问她就好了。”

“我想掌握这些。”

“你会的，Credence，这需要时间。”Percival把手伸进衣柜，匆忙地取下几个衣架——米色的长裤，白衬衫，一件深棕色的马甲以及配套的背带。“先穿这些。”

Credence依言把衣服穿上，想起来背带是最后穿在马甲下的。Percival翻找着抽屉，抽出一卷苹果红的领带。他帮Credence绕在脖子上，但是让他自己系上。

他只错了两次就把它打成了令Percival满意的样子。

领带平整的压在马甲下面，用领针钉好，Credence最后看向镜子，几乎认不出自己的倒影。他颧骨下方的凹陷在和Percival生活的几个月中逐渐丰满起来——黑眼圈依旧十分显眼。他还是会做噩梦。有些是关于Grindelwald的，有些是关于一个他几乎想不起来的男人，他希望自己永远也不要想起来。

Percival手放在他后腰上，带他离开褐石居，他们一起幻影移形出现在伍尔沃斯大楼里。

“部长，”当Percival穿过旋转门时，一个梳着精致偏分头的男人迎了上来。他似乎惊讶的多看了Credence两眼，但是立刻礼貌地回到了Percival身上。“主席想见你。”

Percival抿着嘴，严肃的点点头。他把Credence拉到一边，“我原本是想在办公室工作，但如果Seraphina找我的话，那一定是很重要的事。”

Credence移开视线，看向旋转门外繁忙的街道，明显有些泄气。“你是想让我回去吗？”这没关系，他可以和Dolly待在花房里。尽管经过前一晚的游览之后，Credence更愿意和Percival在外面多待一会。他可能会因为长时间待在室内而患上幽闭症。

“梅林啊，当然不是！”Percival惊呼道，他皱起眉头，重新降低声调，“除非你想回去了。我太着急带你来这了，是不是？”

“没，我很好。”

“你确定？”Percival语气沉重地问道。“我不介意你说是，MACUSA有点吓人，这我知道。”

Credence微笑着再三保证。“我只是有点难过今天不能跟你一起度过。”

Percival眼角堆起细小的纹路。他轻笑着，刮了下Credence的鼻子，“那走吧，你可以在我办公室看会书，那有一个蛮舒服的沙发，惭愧的说，我在上面睡着的次数数都数不过来。”

自从Credence住进来之后，Percival就再也没通宵达旦工作过。也许是因为有Credence在家等他——或者更可能是——他不再像之前那么工作了。

Credence知道Percival正在忍受痛苦。他能在那些细微中见到——那些Percival不愿意让任何人看到的东西。当他不能完成最简单的咒语时，当他颤抖的手连剃须刀都握不牢时。这不只是生理上的创伤——Grindelwald造成的伤口几周前就已经彻底痊愈了。

Credence只知道一点关于弹震症①的事。他过去时常能看到那些生活在街道上的老兵，手臂紧紧地环着自己，在最微弱的噪音下心惊胆战。Percival参加过一战。监禁可能会撕开旧的伤痕并培育新的创伤。

Percival在去见主席之前把他安顿在他的办公室里。

他告诉Credence自己找点乐子，他把书架上那些他觉得他会喜欢的书全都取下来堆在桌子上。他还叮嘱他远离另一个装满被诅咒过的魔法物品的柜子。在把这一切都牢记心间之后，Credence坐下来开始了漫长的等待。

他在MACUSA注册了魔杖许可证，但作为Credence的监护人，Percival还需要在上面签个字，所以他觉得他大概会在这待上一阵子。

Credence心不在焉的翻着一本美国巫师法来打发时间，思绪早就飘到了选魔杖这件事上。那摞书岌岌可危的在桌沿上保持着平衡，一个小小的力就能把它们推翻在地。Credence合上他根本就没在看的书，扔到一边。

如果他能成功的使用一些无杖魔法，也许他就能说服Percival推迟选魔杖这件事。

这是把自己绑在魔杖上的最后一件事。他知道一旦他用了，那他很长一段时间都不能再用无杖魔法了。这就是孩子们得到自己的第一支魔杖之后发生的事，突然间他们就完成不了以前能做到的魔法。

倒不是说Credence现在能做到什么无杖魔法，尽管他十分渴望。

Newt警告过他不要尝试，写信告诉他这可能会影响到默默然。Credence不知道这之间有什么联系。默默然是受他的情绪控制，而不是因为他是否使用魔杖。

他盯着那摞书，想象它们掉下去。脑海中尽可能清晰地勾勒出那个画面。一只无形的手把它推向悬崖。他集中精力，狠狠盯着。用 _意念_ 做这些。

什么都没发生。

他沮丧地叹了口气，从沙发上站起来。双手叉腰，瞪着那推东西。再一次，他把意念按在书上——正如他的大部分教科书中所描述的那样——他试图让它倒下。

再一次的，书没有移动一英寸。

Credence失望的噘着嘴。

他需要离开Percival的办公室休息一下。如果在家的话，那他有足够的事去做，特别是和Dolly在一起的时候，他的手几乎闲不下来。他得出去走走，更要紧的是，他需要找个洗手间。

事实证明，这真是说起来容易做起来难。

他站在一条长长的走廊里，看起来和他刚刚经过的那条简直一模一样，他意识到，他已经完完全全、彻彻底底的迷路了。十分钟之前，找洗手间还只是一个小小的烦恼，但是现在，已经变成迫切需求了，更糟的是，他周围到处都是向他投来好奇目光的男巫与女巫们。

他真希望他能勇敢的向别人寻求帮助。

他在拥挤的大厅里躲躲闪闪的避开人群，埋着头坚决拒绝和任何人的对视。他差点撞上几个人，他们冲他大声喊叫，看着他走开。

Credence不知道自己还能干嘛，他只想找个地缝钻进去。快忘了他的膀胱吧，如果他连 _呼吸_ 都做不到，那它还有什么要紧的。

他会令Percival蒙羞，他就知道。

“噢，甜心，到这来。”有个人抓住了他的胳膊，Credence第一反应是挣脱然后逃开，但当他抬起头时，他看到了一个熟悉的人。

他第一次出现在Percival的办公室时，这个女人就站在Tina旁边，灰色的眼睛友善地冲他微笑。她安抚了他的恐惧，像他不叫人讨厌那样碰触他，在他晕倒后把他扶起来，从来没有避开和他的接触。

Credence，无助的，让她拉着他，毫无缘由的信任她。他对她一点都不了解，只知道Percival和Tina都认识她。

“我是Queenie，甜心，”她说，就像是知道他在想什么。“我听到了你的想法。”

Credence眨了眨眼睛，想起了一些他在书中读到的东西。“你是一个摄神取念者，”他推断出。

“是的，我是。Graves先生没告诉过你吗？”

Credence被这个称呼刺得瑟缩了一下。“他没提到过你。”

Queenie似乎为此而有点生气，她吹起了额前的一缕金发。“这可真失礼，我是Tina的妹妹。”

“但是你和她看起来不像，”Credence说完立刻诅咒了自己的无礼。“抱歉，我不是故意听起来这么......粗鲁。”

“没关系。”她挥了挥手，打消了他的顾虑。“我长得像我们的父亲，而Tina更像我们的母亲。不过，没人知道我从哪继承了这双灰眼睛，我们家所有人都是棕色的。”

妈有一双类似Queenie的眼睛，但是更冷一些，颜色与和善都是。Queenie似乎有着充足的善意，但妈没有。

“我们到了，”Queenie说着拉开一扇门，把Credence推进去。门在他身后砰地一声关上了，留下Credence站在几近空旷的洗手间。里面只有一个男人正在用小便池，他一脸惊讶的看向门口。Credence走进里面的隔间，避开了他的视线。

解决完个人问题后，Credence把手洗净擦干，离开了洗手间，只见Queenie倚在走廊的另一边。似乎是在等他，不过这不大可能。比起陪着他，她肯定还有更重要的事情做。

“没错，我就是在等你，甜心。跟我一起走吗？”她说着握住Credence的手肘，纤细的长手指挽住他细瘦的胳膊。

“我应该回Percival的办——”

“胡说，”Queenie打断他，“在部长和主席开完会之前，你有充足的时间。”

“我真的不能。Percival说——”

Queenie冲他挥挥手。“哦，他不会知道的。除非他一直自私的把你拴在身边？”

“Percival一点都不自私，”Credence反驳道，为Queenie这么说而生气。Percival是自私的反义词。他邀请Credence走进他的生活，他的家，却什么回报都不要。Credence唯一能做的就是听他的话，遵从他。

“可怜的Tina好几个月没看到你了！她一直想知道你过得怎么样。”Queenie伸出指尖点了点自己的下巴，调皮的笑了起来。“我希望你不太忙，这样我们就可以溜到她的办公桌前，看看她在搞什么恶作剧。”

听到这个，Credence振奋起来，“你会带我去见Tina？”他满怀希望的问。

“当然！”Queenie绽开一个迷人的微笑。

如果他有机会去见Tina的话，Percival不会阻止他。另外，如果只是顺道过去打个招呼的话，又有什么坏处呢？

“好吧，”他放松下来，Queenie再次拉住他。

他们穿过大厅，Queenie兴奋地谈论着一个面包师以及他那些制作成魔法生物的糖果和面包。Credence发现自己被她的故事牢牢吸引住了。他想知道Queenie的面包师是不是也像Newt那样，是个神奇生物学家，他有时会给他写信，承诺下次来纽约时过来看他。

Newt寄给他一本有关默默然的笔记，虽然Credence很喜欢Newt，但他不喜欢笔记里那些系统化的遣词造句。他能看出Newt在和他保持距离——毕竟，他眼睁睁的看着一个孩子死在面前，却什么都做不了。但是，这让Credence觉得自己像是另一种生物，一种无助的需要拯救的东西。

在Mary Lou和Chastity因他而死之后，他再也不想感到无助了。这只会让黑暗在他的视野中盘旋。

Credence能控制住它，这起作用了，他比以往任何时候都要快乐，但默默然与他的情感紧密相连，任何强烈的负面情绪都有可能触发它。

“我们到了，”Queenie说，他们走进一间满是男巫和女巫的大房间。有些人在打字机上敲敲打打，有些人互相交谈，还有一部分人挥舞着他们的魔杖，天知道他们在干什么。纸张像鸟一样扑腾着翅膀，飞在半空中，还有一些像小老鼠一样在地上跑来跑去。

Queenie躬身避开一只横冲直撞的纸鸟，但与此同时，它撞上了Credence的额头，他感到眉毛上一下刺痛。鸟带着不满的叫声飞走了。

Queenie穿梭在混乱的人群和桌子中，Credence努力跟上她。这时他看到一只巨大的紫色苍鹭坐在桌子后面，他抻长脖子去看，差点撞上了另一张桌子。Queenie赶在最后一刻阻止了他出洋相。他跟上她，但是苍鹭的眼睛却带着某种诡异的智慧感一路瞅着他。

“Credence，是你吗？”Tina从工作中抬起头来，认出了他们。Credence开心的笑起来，几乎是小跑着奔向她，Tina从桌子后面站起来，张开双臂迎接他的拥抱。

“Tina，”他开心的叫出她的名字，Tina搂住他。她闻起来像是温暖和一切美好的东西，还有一丝微弱的......芥末？

“见到你真是太高兴了，”她激动地把他拉开一点看着他。她心形的脸上热情洋溢，Credence红着脸垂下视线。他是真的非常喜欢Tina。她身上有他渴望从朋友身上感受到的一切。自从她从妈那把他救下来之后，她温柔的触碰帮助他在一次又一次的殴打中捱过来。

“我也是，Tina，”他和她一样激动。

“快坐下，跟我说说你最近怎么样。”她挥了挥魔杖，两把椅子从别的地方滑过来，Queenie拿走了一把，Tina拉着他在另一把上坐下。“部长对你怎么样？我希望一切都好？”

“Percival......”Credence咬着自己的下唇，埋下头。“他待我比好更好。他太好了，Tina，我不值得这些。”

“噢，甜心，你当然值得，你不止值得的这些，”Queenie拍了拍他的手背。

“Queenie说的对，如果有人值得别人好好待他，那就是你。”

“我不知该说什么好，”Credence轻声说，受宠若惊于两位美丽、善良的女士愿意跟他说这些动听的话。

“你要让我脸红了，甜心。”Queenie歪着头，金色的卷发散落在她的额头上。她冲他微笑，像阳光穿透乌云密布的天空。“喔，老天，如果你一直这么想的话，那我可能要把你从部长身边抢走，留给自己了。”

“我控制不住，”Credence无辜的睁大眼睛，尴尬的看着她。

Queenie凑向前，像是要告诉他一个秘密。“部长会教你大脑封闭术的，你只需要问他。我很确信只要你提出要求，你的 _Percival_ 愿意给你任何你想要的。”

Tina在凳子底下踢了她妹妹一脚，Queenie咯咯地笑了起来，留下Credence迷茫的思考那是什么意思。

“这么单纯，亲爱的，我一口就能把你吃掉。”Queenie叹息着碰了碰他的下巴。

Tina翻了个白眼。“别闹了。你的课程进展的怎么样了，Credence？”

Credence点点头，坐得更直了些。“很好，Tina。我已经看完了Percival要求的所有书。”他双手握拳放在腿上。“我们打算今天去买魔杖，他相信我已经准备好了。”

“哦？”她嘴角上翘。“这对任何男巫和女巫来说都是人生中最重要的一步。虽然你比大部分人都晚了一些，但我猜你应该还挺期待的？”

他的笑容有些勉强，但还好Tina没怎么注意到。“当然。”

Queenie奇怪的看着他，他绝对不会去想他对于无杖魔法的痴迷。他知道这对于大部分巫师来说是一个多么 _另类_ 的想法。

Tina问了他一些关于学习的问题，Credence很容易就答上来，意识到她在某种程度上考察了他的知识。他总是学得很快。对他来说，背诵国际保密法就像背诵圣经里的诗句一样容易。

最后，Queenie和Tina都不得不回去工作了，Credence向Tina道别，承诺回去询问Percival能否再带他来看望Tina。

Queenie再一次挽着他的胳膊，带他穿过走廊。Credence感激这些触碰。她温柔又善良，他享受她的陪伴。

Queenie转过头冲他微笑，无疑听到了他的想法。他们走进了一个开放的区域，所有的地板都在栏杆的后边延伸到楼下的中庭。Credence走进MACUSA时看到的钟，现在就悬在离他们只有几英尺的地方。

“这是魔法暴露威胁等级检测仪，”Queenie解释道，他们都看到最大的那根指针停在程度最轻的绿色上。Credence眨了眨眼睛。

“我知道，这有点拗口。大多时候我们都说检测仪。实际上就是它运转着MACUSA，”她带着几分悲哀说道。“如果你有足够高的政治地位，和......”她似乎在找一个合适的词来形容，“对于阻止麻鸡发现我们的世界足够 _狂热_ ，那你可以申请到一个袖珍版的，尽管预算有些紧张。我想部长那应该会有一个。”

Credence想到了Percival和他的弟弟。很久以前他就意识到把拉帕波特法凌驾于亲情之上是一个多么错误的决定。Credence没法把他和一个心安理得的把纳税人的钱花在一件使家庭破裂的昂贵设备上的人联系在一起。

“哦。”Queenie的声音听起来非常惊讶。

Credence——惊恐地意识到他会把Percival的隐私暴露给别人，Percival把他弟弟的事告诉他时，相信他会保守秘密——快想点别的。

他的思绪飘到Percival和他一起坐在床上，膝盖贴着膝盖，一起看书。Credence知道这是一段相当单纯的回忆，但对其他人来说，这看起来活该下地狱。太罪恶了。

“我......我......”Credence试图说点什么，但他喉咙发干，脸上像着了火。他想把自己缩成一团消失。“不是你想的那样，”最后，他可怜兮兮的说。

Queenie睁大眼睛看着他，他在她的视线下避无可避。他再也不要离开Percival的房子了。

“Credence，我会是最后一个评判的人，”她说，声音轻柔，令人安心。她把他拉到柱子后面，远离那些可能偷听的人。“你不用担心我。”她停顿了一下。“还有你刚才想的那两件事。我不会告诉任何人。”

Credence松了一口气，肩膀如释重负的放松下来。

“噢，甜心，”Queenie把他拉进怀里。Credence的脸压在她的脖子上，爱着她抚摸他后背时所带来的安慰。“你遭受了比任何人都多的苦难。”

“但我罪有应得，”Credence对着她的皮肤轻声说，眼泪滑下脸颊。

Queenie抓住他的手臂，把他推开一点，坚定地看进他的眼睛。“你和我一样自我厌恶，但你不认为我应该憎恨自己，是吗？”

“但你不是......”Credence无力地说。

“我给你看点东西。”她抽出魔杖，挥动着低声念出一个召唤咒。在等待的时间里，她用手背抹去了Credence的眼泪。“你想要的，亲爱的Credence，是爱，爱永远不会是错的。”

Queenie举起手，一本小杂志飞进她手里。那和他一生中的大部分时间分发的小册子看起来差不多大小，但凑近看时，它们看起来又是如此不同。

封面是明亮的红色，有一张移动着的短发女人的插图，她漂亮的妆容足够让妈气得拿鞭子抽他。“你不能告诉任何人我给你看的东西，甚至是Tina和部长也不行，你能答应我吗？”

Credence郑重地点点头。

“你得知道，这不是因为我耻于自己写的东西，”Queenie边说边翻着杂志。Credence觉得他似乎是看到了两个亲密拥抱在一起的女人，不过这肯定是他的眼睛冲他开了个玩笑，Queenie翻到了某页。“只是，你认识的每个人都和我一起工作，或者跟我有关系，或者二者都有。我不想让Teenie就这个取笑我。虽然她现在成熟了不少，但在我们小时候，她简直不可救药。啊！找到了。”

Queenie把杂志递给他。Credence接过去，第一眼就是巨大的印刷体标题 _两朵盛开的紫罗兰。_ 第二眼，两个正在接吻的女人。

Credence盯着手里的杂志，目瞪口呆，其中一个正把手伸进另一个人的发间，纤长的手指随着嘴唇的动作拨弄着发丝。他把视线拉开，捕捉到了作者的署名——Empress Goldie。

他的目光慢慢向Queenie平移过去，她正扬着眉毛看着他。“你觉得怎么样？”

“这是......”Credence停下来试图想一个不会冒犯到她的词。

“色情作品。”Queenie帮他结束了思考。“更确切的说，萨福风格的色情作品②。”

“ _上帝啊，_ ”Credence低声叫道，平生头一次徒劳地喊出了主的名字，“这是你写的？”

一定是。 _Empress Goldie。_ 这样的笔名对于Queenie来说未免也太巧了。

“是的。”她咧嘴笑着，笑容像糖浆一样慢慢展开。“你想看看吗？”她向他提供杂志。“我不介意，我可以再另购一本。”

Credence感到自己脸上发烫，他结结巴巴地推拒道。“我不......我不可能。”

“请拿着吧。你不必被女人吸引着读这些，一些作者写得相当高雅。”

Credence觉得自己的脸彻底红透了，但不管怎样，他还是把它卷起来塞进了背带，藏在马甲下。Queenie露出了一个迷人的微笑。“你太讨人喜欢了，小可爱，我都快受不了了。真不知道部长是怎么忍住的。”

“请带我回Percival的办公室，”赶在全身的血液都涌到脸上前，他故作镇定地请求道。

“当然，”Queenie说着，又一次的挽住他的胳膊。

 他们站在Percival的办公室外，金色的大门高大威严，Queenie拍拍他的肩膀，说，“此时此刻，我深爱着一个男人，但过去，我也曾全身心地爱过女人。”

Credence不知道该说什么，所以他什么都没说。Queenie的卷发轻轻地摇晃着，她歪着头探究的看着Credence。他在她强烈的注视下无法承受的垂下头。

“改天过来吃饭吧，”她说，“记得带上你的Percival。”

Queenie在他脸颊上留下了一个吻，离开了。

他走进Percival的办公室，满脸通红的看到Percival本人正坐在办公桌后面。他手里握着羽毛笔，抬起头看着Credence，唇畔挂着愉快的微笑。Credence看到的景象使更多的热意涌到脸上。他立即决定在晕倒之前找个地方坐下，再一次的。

Percival看到Credence径直走向沙发，他起身站起来。跪在Credence脚边，担忧酝酿在他的目光里，他把手放在膝盖上，近得能闻到须后水的香气。

“你不舒服吗？”

他摇摇头，尽管这让他的视线天旋地转。“Queenie邀请我们去吃晚饭。”

Percival看起来很是惊讶。“是吗？这就是你看起来像刚和促狭鬼打过照面的原因？”

“某种程度上。”

Percival坐到他旁边。Credence挪到一边腾出位置，但Percival坐得很近，他们的膝盖最终还是贴在一起。

“你的脸受伤了。”Percival伸出拇指扫过他细小的伤口，某只纸鸟留给他的见面礼，Credence都没留意到的小疼痛，消失了。

“噢。”

“你知道你可以告诉我任何事，对吧？”Percival说，他捏住Credence的下巴，确保他不会看向别处。“我是说，任何事。”

“我知道，”Credence轻声耳语。

“我关心你，”Percival靠得更近。“我想照顾你，但你得给我这个机会。”

一阵漫长的沉默后，Percival松开了他的下巴，Credence颤抖着呼出一口气。

他们准备去魔杖许可办公室，Percival穿上他的外套。整理完领子后，他牵住Credence的手，温暖温和的手掌握着他。

“请准许我③，亲爱的Credence。”

他希望他可以。

***

Johannes Jonker的魔杖店很不起眼，只能看到一个简单的木质招牌和空荡荡的展示橱窗。

Credence本以为店铺已经关门大吉了，窗台上积着厚厚的一层灰。里面没有一丝光亮，但当他们走近时，一个火红发色的男人正透过窗户向外张望，他眨着他古怪的眼睛看着他们。

“那位就是Johannes，”Percival嘴角翘起一个愉快的微笑。“很高兴看到他还保持着一如既往的荒诞不经。”

“我还以为他会更年长些，”Credence承认道。当他构想出东海岸最有成就的魔杖制造者时，他以为至少会是一位发鬓斑白的长者。

Percival笑了笑。“他比你想的要年长的多。Devi认为他进口红褐色染发剂，Magda则觉得他是一位易容马格斯。”

“他们不是很罕见吗？”

“荒谬的。”Percival眨了眨眼，他帮Credence推开门。Jonker正在门内等着他们，他身穿一件对他来说有些过小的长袍，背着手，一个大大的微笑挂在脸上。

“Percy！”Jonker大声招呼道，“见到你真是高兴！”

_Percy？_ Credence无声地做了个嘴型。Percival耸了耸肩。

“Johannes，愿你一切安好，”Percival说着和他握了握手。他把Credence推到前面做同样的事。Jonker微笑着和他握手，但当Credence试图把手松开时，他发现自己的手被攥住了。

Jonker的大眼睛仔细研究着横亘他整个手掌的伤疤，他从妈手下继承的苦痛。他感到既羞耻又尴尬，人们会认为公然盯着别人的伤疤是不合适的，但显然Jonker不是那种在意礼节的人。

一根长长的，蜘蛛脚一般的手指抚摸过将他指节平分的伤痕。Credence痛苦地躲开了。八年前，邻居的恶霸偷了他的小册子，把它们扔进了街上的泥土和马粪里，妈在那时给他留下了这个伤疤。

妈看到了被弄脏的小册子，她无视了Credence的辩解，她说那是不可能的，那一定是他的错。她说上帝会保护那些无辜孩童的小册子，因为他们代表了真言。

如果Credence闭嘴接受惩罚的话，那么他遭受的就只是一场寻常的鞭打。但是，他说出来了。他说她的言论是无效的，不然上帝不会允许这种情况发生。

她为此大发雷霆，猛地冲过去用皮带扣狠狠地抽打他，打断了他的手指。这是他第一次不得不去找外科医生接好骨头，但这并不是最后一次。

“猫豹的毛发不适合你。”

Credence把手抽出来，退回到Percival身边，他怀疑地看着Jonker。“为什么这么说？”

“你的双手被鲜血所吸引，”Jonker那么轻易就说了出来，就像他的话没有把Credence从内里撕个粉碎，“我想在我递给你的一瞬间，它们就会炸成烟花。”

Percival的手臂环着他的腰，这给了他一点安慰。但还不够。

“那我该怎么办？”Credence无助地问道。

“不必担心！”Jonker双手一拍，丝毫没有意识到店里阴郁的气氛。“出于这种原因，我还留着几支别的制造者的魔杖。一支Beauvais会很适合你。”

Credence皱着眉头。Violetta Beauvais的魔杖适用于黑魔法。一些重大罪责的罪犯，最邪恶的，最 _血腥_ 的，使用她的魔杖。她惯常用来制作仗芯的材料，湿地狼人的毛发，擅长于最黑暗的魔法。

Jonker钻进一大堆东西里翻找时，Credence挫败的低下了头。这就是他的本意吗？这就是魔杖想要的——黑暗吗？

Percival轻抚着他的脊柱，似乎以为他只是简单的紧张。Credence不想让Percival担忧，也不想让他因为自己怪异的想法而与他疏远。最主要的，他不想要Jonker帮他取的魔杖，不想再次证明他早已意识到的自己。一个由黑暗构成的人。

如果他真的拥有一支魔杖，他希望是Percival那样的：黑檀木以及猫豹的毛发。先不管它是否背叛了Percival——至少它体现了他的特征。它证明了他是一个多么优秀而又强大的人。无论是他的外表还是内心，都如此美好。

Jonker举着一个打开的盒子回来了，Credence几乎能看到萦绕在盒子周围的阴影。Jonker的做法就像他正在举行一场葬礼。

“给你。沼泽柏和湿地狼人的毛发。虽然，九英寸是个相当短的尺寸，这似乎符合你的特性。”

Percival紧皱眉头，他开口说道。“我不确定这个长度能不能行，Johannes，你不像我那么了解Credence，虽然他看起来似乎很安静内敛，但实际上他有很强的个性。”

“没你十五英寸的魔杖那么强，我希望？”Jonker笑道。“我不得不特别订制Percy的，”他狡黠地冲Credence低语道，“这小子炸开了我可怜的小魔杖的杖尖，逼得我最后不得不松口。”

Percival气鼓鼓地说。“就好像那是我的错。我父亲买下了那支坏掉的魔杖，不是吗？”

Jonker翻翻眼睛。“试试这个，”他告诉Credence，“如果你也炸开了杖尖，那我们就知道该给你换个更长的了。”

小心翼翼的，Credence从丝绒衬里的盒子里取出魔杖，把它抓在手里。什么也没发生。

他求助的看向Percival。Percival微笑着，然后做了个挥挥魔杖的动作。

Credence照做，黑色的烟雾像暗黑的油性物质从尾端飘出来，红色的余烬闪烁在空气中。他吓得几乎扔掉了魔杖。

“没错，就是这个，”Jonker高兴地说，Credence看着他，觉得他一定是疯了。

“你确定？”就连Percival看起来也相当怀疑。

“噢，当然。当Beauvais的魔杖选择他们的巫师时都是这样。湿地狼人让它们总是这么多烟。”Jonker挥手赶开那些黑烟，但直到Credence把魔杖放回盒子里，它们才彻底消散。“我还听有些人说他们的咒语总是带着一股子湿狗味！”Jonker感叹道，“这就是为什么猫豹成为最上等的材料。湿地狼人只是没把自己拾掇到一个足够高的水准。”

“我能再试试别的吗？”Credence几乎是哀求道。他不想要这支魔杖，它让他怕得要命。

Jonker困惑地皱着眉看着他。“当然不能了，孩子。它已经选择了你，现在它是你的了。”

Credence绝望地移开了视线。

Jonker一边古怪的打量着他，一边登记着购买记录，在Credence询问他能否把魔杖继续放在盒子里，而不是带在身上时更是如此。

当他们身处附近的巷子里，准备幻影移形时，Percival伸出拇指贴上他的脸颊。“你不用担心。”他说，试图让自己听起来更让人安心。“Seraphina的杖芯也是湿地狼人。不是只有黑巫师才用这个。”

Credence期望Percival的话能让他打消恐惧，但他能看到抱在怀里的盒子里的黑暗。他实在想象不出它能带来什么好的魔法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①shell shock 即创伤后应激障碍（PTSD）  
> ②Sappho 萨福，古希腊著名抒情诗女诗人，后来成为女同性恋的代名词。  
> ③Let me in 一个小小的双关语


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章插图见原文

Graves不会说他是一个特别忧郁的人。只不过他弟弟的某些事勾起了他的痛苦回忆。

十年来头一次，他用飞路网联系了Roland，就在Credence把信给他的第二天。他坐在闪烁着的绿色火焰前，屏住呼吸等待Roland回应他的呼唤。当他的脸终于出现在火焰中时，Graves几乎要认不出他了。 

他的鼻子和过去一样，带着被游走球撞断又被生骨灵修复好的小小歪扭，但除此之外的一切都不同了。

Roland的头发——之前他总是放任它们生长，为此，妈妈总是管他叫小狮子——现在几乎贴头皮。十年前，那时候他才二十三岁，曾蓄过一个海象式的小胡子，没想到他还继续留着它们。

最主要的，他看起来很开心。

Roland总是很开心，至少直到Graves背叛他之前。Graves很高兴知道他们关系的恶化看起来对他的影响比对Roland要更大一点。他的兄弟看起来过得不错。肌肉发达，身强体健——确切的说，正是一名经受严格训练的Graves应当呈现的。父亲会为他而骄傲。

“你看起来衣衫不整，Percy，”Roland笑着说，他说话时带着点异国腔调。苏格兰流亡十年所带来的改变。

“Rolls，”Graves回应道，他第一次用这个昵称是在Roland五岁的时候，他爬上了一柄玩具扫帚，然后挥出一个完美的击球动作。从那时起，整个Graves家的人都知道，小Roland日后会成为一名专业的鬼空爆球手。但没人猜到他会选择更欧洲式的魁地奇。不过，这对他来说反而更好些，因为尽管鬼空爆是美国人最喜欢的消遣方式，但在大洋彼岸的欧洲，这种运动的知名度可不怎么高。

“很高兴看到一切都还是老样子，”Roland气鼓鼓地说，他把手指塞进腰带里，“你总是看起来这么丧。”Graves皱了皱眉，Roland立即指出道。“看吧，又来了。你总是皱着眉，Percy，你就不能多笑笑吗。”

Graves很是气闷。“Rolls，见到你可真是让人高兴。”

他的兄弟大笑着仰过头去。“我真怀念这个，你知道吗？在我认识的人里，再没有比你更擅长这种讽刺的了。不过，Effie除外。”

Graves没法控制住自己的傻笑。“跟我说说她？”

Roland一直在讲他的女儿，告诉Graves她目前的教育状况，因为聪慧而提早一年收到了霍格沃茨的录取通知书。Roland已经彻底绝望了，她对魁地奇真是一点兴趣都没有，只因为他的期望而出席他的比赛。他甚至还讲述了一个Effie带着本书去看世界杯的故事，Roland用一个游走球把对方的找球手击下扫帚，基本上为苏格兰取得了胜利，但她完全错过了。

Graves不禁觉得他会和Roland的女儿相处的很好，尽管他对小孩子一向没什么耐心。她听起来是个很理性的孩子。

他不记得他们的对话是怎么转到母亲那去的，但不知怎么的。

几个月前，Goldstein发现他，他被人从阁楼上抬下来，小心放置在厨房的餐桌上，治疗师在他身边转来转去做检查，准备把他送到医院去。他记得自己神志不清的望向阳台，期望看到妈妈心爱的郁金香盛开的画面，但他看到的只有干枯，死去的茎叶。从那之后，他就彻底失去意识了。

“你还留着妈妈的杂色鳞茎吗？”他问道，希望Roland没有卖掉它们。它们可以在市场上换到相当丰厚的一笔。

Roland诡异的看着他。他们俩都从她那继承了一部分的郁金香鳞茎，但是大部分都在Graves那，知道他会妥善地种下然后照顾好它们。Roland只给自己留了一点——作为一种纪念她的方式。他没有园艺这方面的天赋，无论他们的母亲曾经多么乐观的试图改变这一点。

“我有，”Roland说。停顿一下，他接着说，“他杀死了它们？”

茎秆因为黑魔法和忽视而变黑，从干燥的土壤中垂下。

“嗯。”

从医院回到家后，他根本没法直面那些残骸。他知道自己对此无能为力。但直到Credence和他住在一起之后，他才鼓起勇气把它们从阳台上拿下来，把空罐子放进阁楼。他锁住了那一层，再也不想踏近一步。

Grindelwald亵渎了许多他关于母亲的记忆。从把他关在嫁妆箱里，到毁掉Graves记忆里她一直痴迷的那些花。

“我会让猫头鹰寄过去一些。”

他不想Credence询问那些罐子。Graves害怕自己会留着泪向他解释。最终，他无力避免这些。

谢天谢地，Roland忽略了他眼中的水汽，继续他们的谈话，就好像什么也没发生。

他的妈妈很擅长并将永远擅长把爱她的人弄哭。

***

Graves从楼梯上走下来时，Credence正在客厅等着他，修剪过的头发刚刚洗过。Credence穿着Graves在Janus的店里一眼相中的那件蓝绿色马甲。那上面绣着一个装饰性的图案，很好的凸显了他修长的腰线。他看起来光彩照人，但他脸上的表情却让Graves觉得他并不这么想。

他希望能改变他的想法。

看到他走近，Credence肩膀缩成一团站在那里。这和他可爱的外表看起来极不相称。Graves大步走向他，毫无预兆的，把他扫进怀里。带着他转圈圈，就好像他是一个初次参加舞会的小姑娘，他在Credence耳边低声赞美，满意的看到苍白的皮肤上添了抹血色。

“Percival！”Credence喘息着，感到Graves的手臂在他腰上收紧。

他退开一点看进Credence的眼睛，“你看起来超棒。”

“你今天是怎么了？”Credence红着脸把视线投向一边，但Graves满意的注意到他的脊背展开伸直。

“这可不好说。”Graves向后退开，向Credence伸出手臂。“准备好了？”Credence一脸困惑地抓住他递过来的胳膊。

Goldstein姐妹的公寓离码头很近，考虑到这个，他们两人都穿上了外套，满心期待着寒冷、轻松的夜晚。

一段时间以前，Tina提到过她的女房东Esposito女士有着相当保守的观点，并不赞成姐妹俩带不熟悉的男人回家。不过Graves相当擅长幻身咒，所以尽管他们爬上二楼时，楼梯一直吱吱嘎嘎的响，也没人跑出来骂他们。

还没等Graves敲响第一下门，Queenie就推开了门，她脸上带着大大的笑容。当她看到Credence时，整个人都亮了起来。

奇怪的是，Credence甚至不敢看她。他低头盯着自己锃亮的脚尖，耳尖带着尴尬的粉色。又或者是迷恋？

考虑到第二个可能，当Queenie把他们让进屋里的时候，Graves搂住了Credence的腰。尽管他并不怀疑Queenie只是对他的被监护人抱有最纯粹的意图，但Graves还是忍不住表现出了他的保护欲。

Credence是一个英俊的男人，任何一个女人能拥有他都是幸运的。

就只是，别是现在。

“噢，Graves部长，你不必担心这个。”Queenie不在意的挥了挥手，嘴角咧出一个腼腆的微笑。Graves皱着眉帮Credence脱下大衣，然后是他自己的。它们从手里飞出去，Queenie挥舞魔杖把它们挂在另一件大衣旁边。

Tina从拐角处探出了头。“Credence，你做到了！”她惊呼道，“看到你真是太高兴了，这一周多过得怎么样？”

“是的，Tina。”Credence手足无措的站在扶手椅旁，直到Queenin推着他坐下。他发出一声小小的‘奥哦’跌坐下去。她跟着坐在扶手上，交叉双腿，脚尖轻轻推搡着Credence的膝盖。Graves惊讶于他们什么时候变得如此亲密。

“也很高兴见到你，部长，”Tina说，她的鞋子在硬木地板上哒哒作响。她挥挥魔杖从厨房拿来两把椅子。Graves坐在其中一把上，Tina选择了另一把。

“谢谢你还记得我，Goldstein，”Graves打趣道。

“这是讽刺吗，先生？我可怜的小心脏都快停跳了。”

“当心，Goldsein，我随时可以把你调回魔杖许可处，”Graves警告道，而Tina看起来似乎是真的被吓到了，这他可没料到。他发现自己很是享受他们之间这种糟糕的玩笑话。

Queenie爆发出一阵大笑。她擦了擦笑出的眼泪，问，“有人要喝茶吗？”

Graves手里握着茶杯和Tina交谈。他们研究了纽约地铁与Grindelwald之间可能存在的联系，并且取得了一定程度上的成功。他们没法从巫师身上获得任何信息，他在审判时一言不发。

Graves尝试过了，但Grindelwald只不过是冲他假笑，他就发现自己呼吸困难。他露出和用钻心咒折磨他时一样的笑容。Graves甚至没法隔着玻璃观看审讯，更别说共处一室。

在MACUSA，很多人对于英国提出引渡而感到愤怒。就个人来说，Graves并不想再看到他。他会尽职尽责，确保美国在他的影响下保持安全。除此之外，Grindelwald在一战期间比他在美国谋杀了更多的麻鸡，他们理应得到他托在银盘里的头颅。

欧洲应该主持他的审判，但他的观点不受支持。许多国会议员认为，他们应当判他死刑，并将其付诸实施。他们显然不考虑MACUSA的外交关系。Grindelwald需要在国际联合会的法庭上被绳之以法。至少，它为其他有类似激进和血腥的议程的人树立了一个先例。

他瞥向Credence。一些人认为他应当为违反保密法，谋杀麻鸡而出席法庭。Graves站在他的立场上挺身而出——所有愤怒的国会议员嘁嘁喳喳、怒气冲冲——为Credence的自由作辩护。他说是MACUSA的失误导致他钻了空子。

Graves列出了伊法魔尼寄信的学生名单，证明即使在Credence明确的展现了魔法的时候，他也没有收到任何一封信。他因为Mary Lou的虐待而变成了默默然，而魔法世界让他失望了。他们没来解救他，他们本应当这么做。没有一个孩子应该被遗忘，然而。

Credence并没有做错什么。相反国会本应找到他，但却没能做到。

他们并不清楚Credence的背景。Graves只知道Mary Lou不是他的生母。他显然拥有一个魔法背景，但他是怎么流落到第二塞勒姆的，Graves并不知情。

事实上，他不敢去询问Credence，害怕触碰到那些他不愿提及的惨痛回忆。Credence那些可怕的噩梦就是最好的证明。

Queenie咯咯笑着，她低着头在Credence耳边低语，Graves把自己从思绪中抽离出来看着他们，他抿着嘴。Tina仍然在继续说着话，完全没有注意到Graves的注意力早就转移到了其他地方。

Credence红着脸，眼睛像小鹿一样睁的大大的，Queenie说话的声音很低，Graves听不到他们在谈什么。但无论她说的是什么，一定是带着相当挑逗意味的，以至于Credence露出了那样的表情。

Queenie的眼睛转过来，和他的视线在半空中相遇。他迅速的看回Tina，重新让他的思绪被线索和调查所填满。

“我们借一步说话。”他在余光里看到Queenie拍了拍Credence的肩膀，他皱着眉头看着她把他带出房间。

“Goldstein，”Graves的声音里满是不赞成，他怒目瞪着Queenie 和Credence消失在空荡荡的门口。她最好别把他领进自己的房间，那可真是太不合适了。“如果你的妹妹不再引诱我的被监护人，我会非常乐意。”

Tina一口茶喷了出来。

一部分溅到了Graves身上，他皱着眉给自己施了个清洁一新。大部分最终都落在了她的裙子前面，她一脸迷茫的看着Graves，这让他很是恼火。她难道没注意到她妹妹今晚和Credence坐得有多近吗？

“我向你保证，先生，她没这么做。”

Graves扬着眉毛。

Tina语无伦次地说，“她把Credence当做弟弟，她绝对没有任何其他的意图。梅林啊，我们这是在讨论 _Queenie。_ ”

“Credence知道吗？”Graves立即问道。他不知道自己为什么这么生气。Credence是一个成年人，他可以用自己的时间和身体做任何他想做的事，Graves不能掌控着他。如果他选择爱上一个女人，那也是他的权利。Graves应该为他感到高兴，但他现在所感受到的就只是有什么沉重的东西哽在喉咙里。

“相信我，”Tina的语气相当严肃，Graves转过去看着她，“她爱上了别人。”

“Credence知道吗？”Graves再次重复。

他不知道怎么去安慰一颗破碎的心。没人会为这种事来征求他的建议。他过去经常帮助Roland解决学业问题，他们的妈妈负责处理他的校园恋情。Graves从不擅长浪漫，这就是他所有的关系都只能维持短短几个月的原因。Seraphina总说他和工作结了婚。

Tina移开目光，“我会确保她告诉他的。”

几分钟后，Credence抱着一摞看起来像杂志一样的东西回来，在Queenie递给他一个纸袋之前，他一直把它们遮遮掩掩的卷起来。在它们消失在袋子里之前，Graves瞥到了一幅会动的封面。

他不认为自己会因为Queenie给Credence看巫师读物而怪罪她。Graves不知道订阅这类出版物有什么必要。所以这就是她把他带走的原因？Merlin知道为什么要这么神神秘秘的。

“是的，部长，”她郑重地说，“就像Teenie说的。他早就知道了，我告诉过他。”

她的话使他放心， Queenie Goldstein不会骗他，她说的一定是真的。无论是谁得到了她的青睐，他都是如此幸运。Graves认为他不会再遇到像她这样的女人了。

“谢谢你。”她带着温柔的笑意，眼里却透露着悲伤。

“Queenie？”Credence困惑的看着Queenie。

“噢，Credence，没什么好担心的。”她拍拍Credence的肩膀，把他的袋子接过来放到衣帽架下边。“希望你会喜欢烤肉和蔬菜，杂货店还有一些讨人喜欢的防风草，我总是对它们毫无抵抗。”

他们坐在餐桌旁边，Queenie正在准备晚餐，Credence一直目不转睛、全神贯注的盯着看。毫无疑问，Queenie在这方面的魔法比Graves，甚至是Dolly都要擅长。她把食材放在一起的方式饱含诗意。Graves并不展示他的厨艺，他做饭时只是尽可能的把食材简单的放在一起。他甚至都不知道还有一种可以把蔬菜切成花型的魔咒，但你瞧，Queenie证明他错了。

“你想学吗，甜心？”她问Credence。“我可以教你一些简单的咒语，别担心，”她继续说，毫无疑问读到了他的想法，“来吧，我示范给你看。”

Credence站起来，小心翼翼的走过去。

“你怎么拿魔杖？”Queenie问，她站在Credence身后，准备纠正他的姿势。

Credence抽出他的魔杖，Graves今天是第一次看到他握着它。他笨拙地把它抓在手里，就好像它本不该出现在那里。他最终会习惯的。

Queenie调整了他的手肘好让他的手腕不那么僵硬。他无望地看着Graves，但他回以一个鼓励的点头。Credence很有天分，他会成功的。

“看我移动手腕的方式，注意听咒语。”她用魔杖指着一杯水，念出一个变形咒。红色在液体中绽开，转变为酒红色。Credence倒抽一口凉气，跌跌撞撞的后退，直到撞上了身后的炉子，他的魔杖啪的一声掉在地上。

几乎是与此同时，Graves站起来冲到他身边。他捏住Credence的下颌，担忧地问他怎么了。

Credence摇着头，眼睛仍然盯着那杯酒，就好像那是他见过的最可怕的东西。“怎么可能？”声音低哑，似乎那是他一生中最难以置信的场景。“你怎么做到的？把水变成酒，Queenie，怎么可能？”

“我可以教你吗？”她说，似乎被他的反应弄糊涂了。他摇摇头。

“我不可能，”他看起来和恐慌只有一步之遥，“这是一个神迹，没人能做到。”

Graves摩挲Credence的下颌，把他的视线拉回到他身上。“你的上帝做过类似的事吗？”

Credence看着他，眼神深沉而又不可捉摸。“在迦南的婚礼上，基督祝福水，把它变成酒。这是第一个奇迹，但不是最后一个。”

Graves拂开他额前的发丝，他尊重Credence对宗教的信仰，他永远不会强迫他做那些亵渎他的神明的事。“Queenie可以教你些别的？”

“我知道几个适合初学者的烹饪咒语。”Queenie说。

Credence点点头，紧绷的肩膀放松下来。他弯腰捡起魔杖。“我喜欢那些。”

Queenie展示了一个简单的切割咒，由一个经常被用在格斗中的劈砍咒削弱而来。Credence第一次尝试时，劈进了桌子，用力过猛且过于分散。Queenie表示无需道歉，而Tina修好了损伤。

“把注意力集中在胡萝卜上，甜心，只是胡萝卜。想象一下，感受魔力流过你的魔杖，就像是你的延续。”

Credence指着魔杖，低声念出咒语，他的眉头专注地拧在一起。胡萝卜从中间劈成两半，然后突然炸开在火焰里，火光又高又亮烧焦了他的刘海。头发烧焦的刺鼻气味弥漫在厨房里。Credence跌跌撞撞的差点被自己的脚绊倒。

火势被扑灭后，Credence坐在看起来损失惨重的桌子旁边。Graves拍了拍他的手。

“干得不错，Credence。”

Credence震惊的睁大眼睛看着他。

“你做的很好，甜心，别在意那些火。”Queenie倾过他的下颚对着她。“现在让我们看看能为这些头发做点什么。”

***

Graves和Credence站在Goldstein公寓旁的巷子里，肚子里装满了Queenie的美味烹饪，除了他们刚刚度过的那个可爱的夜晚之外，脑子里还在思考着其他事情。

Graves正想着Grindelwald，还有他明天要填的所有表格。引渡需要相当多的文书工作。远多于正常情况，仍然有相当一部分的国会议员在提倡死刑。

Credence墨色的头发——Queenie帮他用魔法长了回来——绸带一样围绕在他的脸旁。Graves想用手指穿过那些发丝，它们在共同生活的几个月里长长了不少。Credence皱着眉，沉浸在自己的思绪里。在晚餐的后半段时间里他一直研究着 Goldstein姐妹，像是有什么心事。

“你还好吗？”Graves询问。

Credence的声音只比耳语大那么一点，“我的妹妹在哪？”

Graves把头侧向一边，背对着冰冷的砖墙，手里握着魔杖准备幻影移形。“我们把她放在了一个好人家里。”

“麻鸡？”

Graves点头。“当然。”

Credence走向前。“你抹掉她对妈和Chastity死亡的记忆了吗？”

Graves闭上眼睛。他不知道Credence想听到什么答案，他也没法控制发生在Modesty Barebone身上的事，不管怎样。“雷鸟替我们做了那件事。”

“你抹掉她关于我的记忆了吗？”Credence问，他的手臂环绕在Graves的腰上，鼻子埋进他的颈间。

“雨停后，除忆师做了那件事。”Graves睁开眼睛，他只能看到Credence精致的耳廓，却看不到他的表情。“她是一个麻鸡，你是一个巫师，你们来自两个不同的世界。她记得你会违反拉帕波特法。”

他想到了Roland和他的妻子。

尽管Credence和Modesty是一家人，但不管在他摧毁教堂之前她是否看到了有关于魔法的暗示，她记得自己的哥哥却触犯了法律。

“我理解，”Credence对着他的皮肤说，“我很高兴她不再记得我了，她是我的家人，但我——”

Graves把他们带回家，不想听到Credence接下来会说的那些自我贬低的话。

“——在她面前杀死了她的妈妈和姐姐，”他把低语送进Graves耳边。“她很怕我。”

Graves想紧紧抱着他，恳求他明白自己有多好。他很好，他不该承受那些施加给自己的折磨。

Credence退开了。

***

Graves靠着壁炉，手里拿着一指深的波旁酒。午夜刚过不久。Credence很快睡着了，愿他能一觉睡到天亮。经过今天这场压力宣泄之后，他不该再受噩梦的困扰。

他仔细研究了永远的奥古斯都郁金香花瓶①，飘逸的笔触描绘出它们的花瓣。它们闪闪发光，栩栩如生。红白相间的郁金香是妈妈最喜欢的品种。她花了好几年才把它们培育出来，和许多年前的荷兰麻鸡们倾家荡产才能买下来的那种一样②，但不知怎的，她做到了。

他伸手去够壁炉架上的罐子。抓起一把飞路粉扔进壁炉里，火焰变成了绿色。“Roland Graves。”

几分钟之后，一张脸出现在火焰里，他的嘴角带着笑意。

“Perce，你拿到那些磷茎了吗？”

“它们几天之前就到了。”鳞茎就放在他书房里的桌子上，等着他鼓起勇气再次种下。 

他仍然害怕发生什么意外让他再次失去它们。

他妈妈曾说再没有什么比园丁贮存种子更糟的了。这就是她一开始对郁金香着迷的原因。人们把郁金香鳞茎当做货币用来交换而不去种植，这让她大为恼火。她想要重现这种使国家和经济都为之屈服的花。 

一点运气，再加上大量的魔法，她成功了。

郁金香是要被种下供人欣赏的。把它们藏在暗处有什么意义呢？他的妈妈会为此嘲笑他。会说他过去要比现在勇敢多了。Graves也许是比以前软弱了，但是这些鳞茎是她留给他仅存的东西了，他无法忍受再次失去它们。

“家人还好吗？”Graves问，希望能换个话题。

“Effie很好，尽管她一直要求我在信中称呼她全名，她觉得Effie听起来很幼稚。”

Graves轻声发笑。“确实，Rolls。”

“但是Euphemia就更好吗？我永远也理解不了我的女儿。”

“你妻子呢，她怎么样？”Graves小心翼翼地问，希望不会让Roland感到冒犯。他们一直都没有谈到他的妻子，Roland没有提到她，而Graves不敢提到她。毕竟，他们第一次见面的时候他就曾用一忘皆空威胁她。

“Inez很好，”Roland舔舔嘴唇，就好像他试图说些什么，但是很难把语言组织起来，“Effie上次去看她的时候，她精神不错。”

“你们分开住？”Graves试图不要那么八卦，但他对此极为好奇。

“她在爱丁堡的电话局找了一份不错的工作，”Roland无视了Graves的问题，喋喋不休地说下去，“电话是种很神奇的东西，Perce，麻鸡把彼此连接在自己的飞路网中，但是那些设备比壁炉要小得多，而且你只能听到声音。”

“我知道什么是电话，”他不耐烦地打断他。

“哦对。魔法安全部部长。”

令人尴尬的沉默横亘在他们之间。Roland清清喉咙，但他什么也没说。

“你们分居了？”Graves问道，这个问题沉重的摆在他们之间。

“事实上我们离婚了。”Roland揪着他的胡子，紧张的抽搐。“这是相互的，你不必担心。没人为此心碎。”

“发生什么了？”

Roland轻笑。“不是你想的那样。这和你，或者MACUSA，甚至移民都无关。这是一个典型的太早结婚，然后随着时间流逝彼此疏远的案例。她十八，我二十三。如果她没怀孕我们会一直等着。但在那之后，要不逃离这个国家，要么摆脱这个孩子，这都不是我们想要的。我们很好，仍然是朋友，我们共同抚养Effie。”

“噢，”Graves无法言语。他第一次也是最后一次见到Inez时，她深爱着Roland。让人不可能想到他们也会有失去对彼此感觉的一天。

Roland噘着嘴，挑着眉。十之八九是Graves式的平淡反应。“有时候婚姻不成功，不意味着我是错的。”

“你是对的，我很抱歉。”Graves说。违背了MACUSA所代表的立场，以及他作为部长的职责，但是没有家人他又算什么呢？什么样的人会背弃自己的兄弟？拉帕珀特法保护巫师世界不被发现，但是毫无例外的，它撕裂了家庭，让Credence这样的情况太容易发生了。

Roland眨巴着眼睛，吓了一跳。他大笑着仰过头去。“你是谁，你对我哥哥做了什么？”

Graves转过脸去，眉头紧锁。“谁。”

Roland瑟缩了下，显然是想到了Grindelwald。“抱歉，我太迟钝了。”

Graves阴郁地笑着。“确实。不考虑Grindelwald，我想我已经改变了你十年前认识的那个人。”

一个若有似无的微笑牵起了Roland的嘴角。“你有，谢天谢地。你永远是我最亲爱的兄弟。”

“我是你唯一的兄弟。”

Roland咧嘴笑了起来。

***

Graves下班回家后发现屋子里是空的。

他惊慌失措，从一个房间到另一个房间，大声喊着Credence的名字，直到听到屋顶上传来声音。他走上楼梯，想起Credence说过，他白天会和Dolly一起在花房中工作。

太阳落山了，现在已经快六点了，不管他们做什么现在也早就该结束了，可是。一声刺耳的哭喊让Graves冲上了最后的几步台阶，他撞开门看到Credence手里攥着一株曼德拉草。

“Percival，你回来了。”

曼德拉草的尖叫声越来越响，Credence重新开始行动，小心翼翼的把它放进一个大罐子里，把泥土洒在它扭动着的、布满皱纹的身上。

他站起来，拍掉他穿的那个不幸的颜色鲜艳的大围裙上的泥土，笑容灿烂。“你今天过得怎么样？”

“多事之秋。”

Grindelwald最终将被引渡给英国当局。Graves离开办公室时，英国代表们正在准备一个门钥匙，等待着外交部的批准。

Graves几乎是被他们的傲罗赶走的，他们声称不想在他的监视之下干活。他很乐意不用强迫自己待在那。

Graves没法忍受和他们的负责人待在一起。O’Malley试图找出一切机会挑战Graves的权威，这既令人沮丧，又令人难以置信的粗鲁。如果他学不会礼貌的话那他就不应该被任予外交工作，而Graves也没有耐心教他。

“我很高兴你回来了，”Credence说，“Dolly去找朋友了。她说我们今天可以不用她。我希望这还好？”

“是的，很好。在她出现之前的几周里，我一直为我们准备了那些令人满意的饭菜。”

“我喜欢你做的东西，Percival。”Credence微笑着。擦去了额头上的汗水。显然，他一直在这里辛勤劳作。Graves环顾四周，看到花架和花盆整齐的摆放在阳台屋顶上。花房被打扫，清洗，玻璃擦得透亮。Dolly一定是教了他一个强效的清洁咒语。

Credence的鼻尖上有一小块污迹。Graves可以给他施放一个清洁咒，但他觉得Credence大概更愿意享受一个温暖、浸湿的沐浴，来赶走劳累一天的疲惫和酸痛。

“你去洗澡，然后我来准备晚餐。听起来如何？”

“好极了。”

***

Credence光着脚走上楼的时，汤还在炉子上炖着。Graves从厨房的桌子上看着他，他手里拿着一本书，但眼睛已经不在上边了。Credence把长跑系在腰间，黑色的天鹅绒和他的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比，领子低得可以看到他深色的胸毛。Graves把视线拉回到书上，但他眼前的文字突然变得晦暗不清。

“汤？”Credence走到炉子边上。传来勺子碰到锅沿的碰撞声，他一定是尝了一口，“真好吃。谢谢你。”

“给自己拿个碗，过来和我一起。”

Credence从橱柜里拿了两个碗。他先放了一个在Graves面前，另一个放在自己那边。Graves挥挥魔杖，面包从厨房里飞出来，落在桌子上。把自己切成厚厚的、口感丰富的切片，完美的和浓汤搭在一起。

Credence坐下来，低着头，开始祷告。几个月以前，他会等得到Graves的准许才开始吃饭。他过去看起来瘦弱、病态。现在，头发长长了一英寸，身上多了一些肉，Credence看起来很快乐。看到他现在既健康又自信，Graves为此很是欣慰。

“那么，跟我说说你今天都干嘛了？”他问，想知道Credence在帮助Dolly打理植物时都学到了什么。他们正在缓慢但稳步的扩大和翻新花房。Graves甚至都不知道他有曼德拉草。它们很难生长和培育，但是Dolly和Credence似乎做的不错。

Credence在Graves的目光里埋下头，但他的嘴角翘起了一个微笑。他说起Dolly的指导，跟着她学习，以及把手埋进泥土的触感。Graves从他们的谈话中感受到了Credence对于园艺的热爱。

“我一直不能很好地理解妈对上帝的诠释。但是在我种植的时候，Percival，这种感觉就好像我做了上帝一直期望的事。照顾他的创造物，无论有没有魔法，这感觉对极了。”

“亲爱的Credence。”Graves温柔的笑了，他伸出手握住Credence，拇指抚摸着他的指节。“我有说过你有多不可思议吗？”

“一两次。”

Graves的笑容变大，发自内心的喜爱这些令他感到舒适的玩笑话。

“你对我太好了，我一辈子都报答不了，”Credence的语气严肃而又认真。

在他的大脑还没意识到他的心在做什么之前，Graves挥挥手指，舌尖上蹦出一个飞来咒。几秒钟之后一个小盒子从楼上飞下来，落在他的手上。“我告诉你怎么报答。”Graves打开盒子，拿出一个奇特的鳞茎。对大多数人来说，那就是一个小小的、不起眼的洋葱，但是对于Graves来说，那代表了他的整个童年，以及这世界上他最深爱的妈妈。“帮我种下它，又大又结实，这就够了。”

Credence接过鳞茎，把它放在眼前，仔细研究着它的形状，以及包裹着它的黄纸。“这是什么？”

“等它开花你就知道了。”

“谢谢你，Percival，”Credence把鳞茎放进口袋，“我不会让你失望的。”

Graves握紧他的手，感受到心脏在胸腔里剧烈收缩。“你不会的。”

Graves站起来，把他们的空碗拿去清洗，在所有的东西都洗净收好之后，他俯下身，在Credence的头上落下一个轻吻。他呼吸到了香皂和Credence混合在一起的味道，他闭上眼睛，想知道从什么时候开始，梅林啊，他爱上了他。

***

他在刺耳的铃声中醒来，常年的训练让他从床上一跃而起，竖起魔杖准备决斗。

他环顾自己的房间，没有入侵的迹象，但是他的检测仪响着铃，在他的梳妆台上跳来跳去，试图引起他的注意。他把它捡起来，指针停在红色的位置上，表明发生了紧急情况。要么有第二个失控的默默然，要么——Graves扔下检测仪，挥动魔杖，从衣柜里取出衣服——Grindelwald逃走了。

仿佛是为了证明情况紧急，他的壁炉一片绿色。当他扣上一条长裤时，Seraphina出现在火焰里。她看起来糟透了，他了解她——比Seraphina Picquery拥有更微妙的敏感度。

“他逃走了，是不是？”Graves陈述，甚至懒得去寻找答案。他的直觉告诉他就是这样。

“他在引渡时谋杀了英国的傲罗。我们认为他一定是有一个同伙，他带来了第二个门钥匙，并且抛弃了第一个。他们已经消失在了一个未知的地方。我们甚至不知道他们现在还在不在美国。”

“你觉得是谁？”Graves快速的打好领带。

“O’Malley，我们没找到他的尸体。”

Graves咬住嘴唇。他应该在看到O’Malley的那一刻就意识到。Graves本应该足够了解Grindelwald，不是吗？他怎么能连他的一个跟随者都认不出来？

“Percival？”门开了，Credence站在外面，魔杖别扭的握在手里，就好像他还没学会怎么使用。有一天，Graves得教他些防御术，面对面的，他不能仅靠书本中的理论知识来保证他的安全。

他只是希望他还能有机会这么做。他从来没有像现在这样渴望能再次回家，回到Credence身边。

“Barebone先生，”Seraphina向Credence打了个招呼，然后重新转回到Graves脸上。即使是隔着绿色的火焰他也能看到疲惫沉重地压在她的肩膀上。Graves想知道在发生这些事之后她是否还打算竞选连任。考虑到她的坚韧——很有可能。“先来我办公室，我们来商定从哪出发。”火焰喷溅出来，房间陷入了黑暗。

Graves转过身，完全穿戴整齐，他走到Credence身边。双手捧着他的脸，深深地凝视着他的眼睛，渴望记住Credence看着他的方式，以防万一他再也回不来。

“他逃走了，Credence，”Graves的声音几近耳语。

Credence的眼里不由自主的闪着泪光，让他的眼睛像星星一样闪烁。

“你会小心的，对吗？”Credence伸出手盖在他的手上，把他们拉得更近。“我不能没有你。”

Graves靠过去，他们的额头贴在一起，他们的视线胶着在一起。“你知道我会尽我最大的努力，但是事情发生了。”他咬着嘴唇，不愿再说下去，但他知道他不得不这么做。“如果他带着我的脸回来了，你只需要问他我今天给了你什么礼物。他不知道是什么，但是我知道。”

“我也不知道，Percival。”Credence的声音带着歇斯底里。“你没告诉过我。”

“壁炉上的花，我亲爱的。”他把嘴唇贴在Credence的额头上。他似乎明白了，他的眼神不再混乱。相反，一种坚定在它们的深处沉淀。

“你会回到我身边的，我知道。我会向上帝祈祷，祈祷你平安的回到我的怀抱，他会这么做的，他一定要这么做。”

“我得走了。”Graves艰难的放开他，大步走向壁炉。Credence看起来像是想要追上他。Graves只想用双臂抱着他，永远不要放开，但他还有一份工作要做，还有一些人等着他去保护。

在他消失在绿色的火焰里之前，他似乎听到Credence说：“别丢下我一个人。”

Graves希望他能给予的比一个轻易打破的承诺更多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Semper Augustus 源于德语，中文翻译为“永远的奥古斯都”，是17世纪的一种郁金香，“它的颜色是白色的，在蓝色的底部有着深红色，在顶部正中央，有着一朵没有绽开的火焰”，真正品种的“永远的奥古斯都”已经绝种，根据描述和存下来的图谱，这种郁金香花瓣上有红白相间纹路，像羽衣一样凌乱，给人飘然出尘之感。  
> ②1637年2月，一枚“永远的奥古斯都”的售价曾高达6700荷兰盾。这一价钱，足以买下阿姆斯特丹运河边的一幢豪宅，或者购买27吨奶酪，当时荷兰人的年平均收入大概在150荷兰盾左右。
> 
> 壁炉上的花[Hans Bollongier's Flower Piece汉斯·布朗杰的花卉图](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7f/Hans_Bollongier_-_Stilleven_met_bloemen.jpg)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：详细的血腥场景描写、职场性骚扰以及一段典型的种族歧视  
> 作者不记得Grindelwald叫Tina时是叫她的名还是她的姓了，所以就暂时假设真假部长都是叫的姓吧。

他钻出壁炉时，Seraphina的办公室已经站满了傲罗。他大步向前，发号施令，长袍衣角在身后翻飞。

“Magda，向外交部开一条直通线。我要清楚他们目前掌握的情报，以及关于第二个门钥匙他们所知多少。”她向他致意然后跑出房间。Graves紧随其后，但在出门前他猛地转身指了指Devi。“你跟我们一起去现场，我需要你的鸟瞰。”

“是。”她点头跟上。

“Graves，”Seraphina看到他时叫住了他，一大队傲罗跟在她身后，“你负责波基普西附近的那片沼泽地，Tremblay先生会带你过去。”

“Basile吗？”他问，但Seraphina早已消失在了拐角。

身后传来一声熟悉的轻笑。他迅速回头，看到了一张至少已经五年没见的脸。

他留着和过去一样的黑色短发，鼻尖上架了一副新眼镜，Basile Tremblay看起来还是一贯的沉着冷静。“我可不觉得你有多想我，Graves。”

“你要是不说，我都没注意到你走了，”他立即回道，迅速捡起了他们在德国的常青林里一起打击黑巫师时的玩笑话。Basile快步领先，Devi紧跟其后。一出伍德沃斯，Basile一把搂住Graves颈后，他们幻影移形消失在裂缝里。

他出现在及踝深的污泥里。Graves抱怨着泥水渗进裤子。Basile则毫发无损的悬在距地面几英寸的半空中，Graves几乎都快忘了魔法对他来说有多容易。曾经，这总是让他感到恐惧，但现在，他知道这只是Basile掌握了不同的引导魔法的方式。

“真是熟悉的场面，你说是不是？”

Graves极有风度的无视了他。他踏上干燥的地面，用清洁咒清理掉泥浆和污水。这没帮他整洁多久。

Devi已经改变了形态。从他们的头顶俯冲下来，她尖啸着，在黑夜里展开双翅。越过一排树，飞向被明亮的光束照亮着的空地。Graves和Basile跟上她。

“你为什么在这？”Graves问道，他走动时皮鞋一直在泥浆里打着滑，“倒不是说我不想看到你。只是我以为你还在魁北克为你的家族当着联络人。”

“我确实当着我的联络人。死掉的傲罗里有一个是我族亲。他是Chief的侄子。战争结束后，Daniel选择留在英国，为魔法部工作。”Basile从眼角的余光脾着他，一如既往的犀利。“在英国，管道巫师的污名要少得多。”

“而MACUSA不接受那些不使用魔杖的求职者，无论他们的能力有多强。”Graves替他补充。

“我不是来这跟你讨论你们的法律有多落后的。Daniel是我的朋友，Graves，这是私人问题，”Basile的声音绷得紧紧的。

他们出现时，空地上一片混乱。傲罗们在荧光闪烁下四处奔波，治疗师则像败北的士兵一样，在八具遮盖着的尸体旁站成一排。Basile的朋友就躺着其中一条毯子下面。

“当然，我向你道歉。”他把手放在Basile肩上，安慰的捏了捏。Basile仅仅看了一眼就走开了，他叫来一名年轻，疲惫的初级傲罗向他汇报。现场的大多数傲罗看起来都像是被人刚从床上拖过来，这只能强调了MACUSA的措手不及。

就他们目前的情报而言，Grindelwald追随者的活动范围还只在欧洲。然而，不知道为什么，他们来美洲截救了他们的领袖，而MACUSA知道时已为时过晚。当Grindelwald在比利时掌权时，他的追随者留下了一路惨死的麻鸡。类似的事件并没在美国发生过，但在发生了接替事件之后，他们不该这么骄傲自满。他们本应着眼全面，而不是只把焦点关注在Grindelwald身上。

“他们还在寻找魔法轨迹，”Basile神情冷漠，“但什么都没有。”

Graves拦下了一名几乎浑身裹在泥浆里的傲罗。“你的团队确定他用了门钥匙？”

“是的，长官。如果他幻影移形，会留下一个独特的可供追踪的魔法印记。”

他没法自己创造一个跨境门钥匙，就算是短距离的也不可能。MACUSA掌控严格，门钥匙办公室马上就会知道。Graves抵着嘴唇。“要么他还在这个区域，要么他的接线人带来了一个非法门钥匙。”

Graves没有提到O’Malley可能参与其中。没有证据的指控会造成外交关系的紧张。此外，他还不能确定到底是不是他，目前都还只是间接猜测。

“说不定他是用走的？”Basile提议，伸手比了比黑夜中广阔的沼泽地。“这人不是长脚了吗？”

Graves抿嘴思索。Basile提出了一个观点，大可一试，毕竟他们现在还没发现任何新的线索可供突破。

他用魔杖指着自己的喉咙。“ _声音洪亮。_ ”他清清喉咙，傲罗们在他放大的声音里停下手中的事。“最新指令，把搜寻范围扩大到一个身体健全的成年人能逃到的最远距离。不要单独行动，我希望你们两人一组，尽可能覆盖更多的地面。”他站得笔直，环顾四周，尽可能对上每双眼睛以便传达下个指令。“他比你们中的任何一个都要危险，都要强大。不要与他交战，派一个守护神给我或你的队长，或任何一个离你最近的人。这是命令，傲罗们。”Graves放下魔杖。

“现在怎么办？”Basile问，傲罗们迅速行动，以一个圆形的队伍向沼泽中散开。“等吗？”

远方模糊不清的传来粗厉的叫声，他认出那是Devi在试图引起他的注意。“并不。”他抓起Basile的手臂幻影移形。

落地时，他本能的扔下Basile，捂住自己的鼻子。那地方闻起来像沼泽，还有一些腐烂和黑魔法的味道。

“操，”Basile在他的袖子后面瓮声瓮气的咒骂着，“这他妈什么味？”

Devi降落在他们旁边，长长的鸟爪变回包裹在织物里的人类的腿。“我找到O’Malley了，”她说。声音粗粝，和她一贯的镇定自若大相径庭。她指了指树冠。

Graves顺着她手指的方向看去，发自内心的希望他不用再看第二眼。

O’Malley的胳膊从身体两侧伸出去，头部不自然的向后斜着，脖子已经断了。他的手被树枝挂住，把他高吊在树冠上。他一定是被某种强大的咒语强行甩到空中。两条腿被风吹的晃来荡去，像一个断了线的木偶。更可怕的是，他的胸部正中有一个拳头大的黑洞。天太黑了，但Graves知道，那个伤口肯定已经把他洞穿了。

他召唤出自己的守护神去联络治疗师。这帮不了O’Malley什么。他已经死了，但Graves不知道是什么魔法使他至此。他胸前的黑洞包围着黑色的腐肉，显出暗黑的经脉，还有 _味道_ 。Merlin啊，那股味道。这些他以前从未见过。

“这可真不是人干的事，”Basile说，Graves对此深表赞同。

一名治疗师伴随着爆破声出现，她看向Graves所指的方向，震惊的睁大双眼，又或许是因为惊恐。“仁慈的路易斯！”她喊道。

一队治疗师检查着现场，Basile和Graves站在一旁。给他们让出地方，顺便避开偷听的耳朵。

“我弄错了，”他低声说，“不是O’Malley。”如果是他的话，Grindelwald不会这么杀死他。

Basile点点头。“这不是他惯用的那种黑魔法，想要让肉体腐烂成这样需要带着恨意的诅咒。Grindelwald杀人时不会带着这么强的个人色彩。”

“你觉得是谁对他如此怀恨在心？”

“还能是谁，”Basile说，“他死于暴力，骇人的死法，有人 _想_ 对他这么做。”

“长官？”一个治疗师叫住他，Graves向他瞥去。

“怎么样？”

“O’Maller死时中了夺魂咒，”治疗师说，他的嘴抿成了一条直线。

“多长时间？”Graves问。

“至少几个小时。我们需要施法者的魔杖来具体确定，但是根据脊柱周围的组织损坏情况来看，这出自一名经验不足的巫师，不是Grindelwald。”

Graves早就知道不会是他，他一直处于MACUSA的严密监视下。连个暖身咒都躲不过他们的眼睛，更别说是不可饶恕咒了。

Graves用拇指和食指抵住额角。他的傲罗们在沼泽地里找不到Grindelwald的行踪，也没有发现任何幻影移形的痕迹。他就这么毫无踪迹的溜走了。唯一的线索就是O’Malley的尸体。他们需要知道他在中了夺魂咒期间究竟做了什么。他一定是设法弄到一个了未经许可的门钥匙。门钥匙必须要有一个授权人，一旦他们找出了这个人，那他们就能知道Grindelwald的去向。

“你住在城里吗？”他问Basile。

“是的。”

“很好。”他心烦意乱的点点头。“我不知道发生了什么，Basile，但我很不喜欢，我需要你离我近点。”

“就像过去那样。”

“没错。”

***

他踏出壁炉，身上还带着沼泽地里的泥浆和污垢。一个快速的咒语帮他把衣服清洁理顺。终于回到了他平时的状态，他大步走开去找Credence。

他先是找了Credence的房间，但他的床是空的。然后，他检查了自己的房间，他们最后看到彼此的地方。他在床上看到的景象让他的心一下子揪了起来，他试图靠近时差点绊倒在自己的脚上。

Dolly坐那里，Credence在她的腿上蜷成一团。她的眼睛睁得比月亮还大，她颤抖着手穿过Credence的头发，轻声安抚着他。Credence痛苦的在床上翻滚，紧紧地抓着自己的肩膀。

当他抬头看向床脚的Graves时，眼睛里映出一片纯白。

“年轻的Graves主人回家了，Credence。看到没？Dolly求你不要把影子释放出来，求你？”一缕黑色的阴影爬上他的脸，Dolly发出一声惊恐的尖叫。Graves把头偏向一边，无声的让她先走。她打了个响指消失不见。立刻，Graves跳到床上，试图把Credence拉近。黑雾突然爆发，在他耳边狂啸。像一个张着大嘴的无底洞。

Graves放开双手，举手投降。黑雾在Credence身边打着旋，保护着他。

Credence的声音像被砂纸狠狠磨过，“你是谁？”

他记起来他们之前有个暗号。他不敢相信自己居然忘记了，尽管是在过去几个小时的压力下。

“我给了你郁金香鳞茎，亲爱的Credence，”Graves低声说。

黑暗从幽咽中平息下来，似乎开始消散。光线重新渗进房间，Credence在他的床单上瑟瑟发抖，睁大眼睛惊恐地看着Graves。

“对不起，”Credence抽泣着，“告诉Dolly我很抱歉。”

Graves摇摇头，发梢让他的额头有些发痒。他看起来一定很凌乱。“别在意。”他张开双臂。“过来。”

Credence靠在他怀里，脸颊贴着Graves。“事情都还顺利吗？”他紧张不安地问。

“会的，”Graves撒了个谎。

***

“你确定你那位熟人会告诉我们？”当他们接近一家意大利餐厅时，Tina问道，Magda那位涉嫌非法倒卖MACUSA财产的内线每隔一天来这吃午饭，毫不惊讶三位傲罗过来盘问他。

Tina推开门时铃声大作，她几乎是直直撞进一挂大蒜里。她一脸严肃地瞪着那串装饰物，Graves从她身边绕了过去。

他眯着眼睛看到他们那稍显苍白的目标正坐在一张小圆桌旁。刀下锯着的那块牛排像是不过在烤架上待了几秒就被端了上来。一把黑色的帆布伞拄在桌子旁。一瞬间，Graves对Magda的这位熟人做出了一些答案显而易见的假设。

Magda滑进对面的一把椅子，Graves和Tina侧立在她背后。她熟悉这个男人，所以这次由她来向他委婉的打探一些情况。

“小面条①（Linguini Sanguini），牛排怎么样？够‘鲜嫩多汁’了吗？你个尖牙小混蛋。”

Graves恨不得一头撞上什么玩意好让自己长长记性。委婉，Magda，不存在的。

吸血鬼一脸厌烦的坐在他们对面，Graves不得不开始假定他并不像Magda跟他们形容的那么乐意与人接触。他脸上的讥笑写满了对她的嫌弃。她很可能已经逮捕他不止一次两次了，而且把人家的名字比作各种意大利面对她的事业可起不到什么帮助。

“切入正题吧，朋友。”Magda对此刻微妙的气氛一无所觉，她继续说道。“未经许可的门钥匙商，他们是谁，他们在哪？”

Sanguini一言不发，他慢条斯理地切下一块牛肉，慢条斯理地放进嘴里，慢条斯理地咀嚼。

Magda把手放到吸血鬼眼前晃来晃去，“说话啊，小水蛭？”Sanguini依旧一言不发地嚼着他的午餐，明目张胆地享受着他们单方面的审问。Tina皱了皱眉，她碰了碰Magda。“让我来，”Magda挥开了她的手，但Tina毫不退让。很快Magda站回到Graves身边，赌气的噘着嘴。

“你知道，”Tina狡黠地眯了眯眼睛，她向Sanguini又靠过去一点，“别以为我们没注意到这是一家意大利餐厅。”

Sanguini不嚼了，他谨慎地看着Tina。

“我似乎记得意大利人很喜欢大蒜。”她把手伸进口袋，掏出个什么东西，把它扔在Sanguini头上。它从他头上弹了下来，正好掉在他的牛排上。一瓣大蒜无辜地躺在汤汁中，白色的鳞衣染上红色。Sanguini茫然的眨了眨眼睛，然后似乎终于反应过来似的咆哮出声，露出锋利的牙齿，可惜已经来不及了，演出早已拉开了序幕。

Graves把手放在下颏上。“我怎么记得Herbert先生的那剂 _化身为人_ 在纽约是违禁品呢？但是吧......”他意有所指的停下话头。Sanguini扔下他的刀叉，只得 _怒目瞪着_ 他们。

“你们想知道什么？”他问。

Graves从外套里抽出一张照片，放在他们之前的桌子上。

O’Malley从照片里直勾勾地回望他们，对于一个消息贩子来说很容易辨认。Graves点了点照片。“这个人的门钥匙是谁给他的？”

Sanguini耸耸肩，靠回到椅背上，双臂交叉抱在胸前。“不知道。”

Magda越过Tina的肩膀。“听我说，伙计，”她一把揪住他的领带，把他扥过去。这副大吵大闹的场面相当引人注目，餐厅里的其他女巫和巫师看起来下一秒就要因为 _他们_ 打电话报警了。

“收敛点，Magda，”Graves压低声音，但她的行为可一点也称不上收敛。

“我知道你把你的棺材藏哪了，扁面条，别跟我玩这套有的没的，”她压低嗓音厉声说道。

他惊恐的睁大双眼。“好吧！我不能告诉你们那人的名字，但是我知道目的地。”

“哪？”Magda追问，她把Sanguini的脑浆子都快摇出来了。

“在波士顿，最北端，汉诺威街的一栋废弃的房子里。”

“我们怎么知道你有没有说谎？”Graves问道。

“我干嘛要说谎？”他指着Magda。“你连我睡觉的地方都摸清楚了，我可不想冒着让你大半夜敲我家棺材板的风险就为了说句谎，我不想搬家，我喜欢我的房子！”

Tina微笑着从桌子旁站起来。她捡起Sanguini的伞。“药水的效用想必很短，不然，你带伞干嘛？”她威胁的用魔杖在唯一能让Sanguini避开阳光的东西上比来比去。“你还知道什么？”

如果可能的话，Sanguini看起来甚至更苍白了。他清清喉咙，紧张地扫视了一圈餐厅，他勾了勾手指，要求他们凑近一些。

他在几乎听不清的耳语中说，“你们正在找的黑巫师——是的，我知道这个，大可不必为你们的纰漏做什么改变——他欧洲的小伙伴们正气急败坏地试图搞清楚他的去向。他们不知道是谁截获了他，也不知道发生了什么，所以他们现在比平时还要残暴。如果你们傲罗能尽快搞清楚，那真是再好不过了。”

Sanguini一把从Tina已经松懈下来的抓握中抢下他的伞，夺门而逃，留下三名傲罗为他的话心烦不已。

“他们怎么会不知道？”Magda的眉毛在她的帽子底下皱成一团。“他的追随者们是唯一希望他拥有自由身的人了。”Tina看起来也是一头雾水。

当他们走进附近的小巷时，Graves觉得他再也没法压制住自己的好奇心了，他转向Magda。“你真的知道他住哪？”

Magda摇了摇头。“不，老大，但是他不知道。”

***

他们回到MACUSA时，Devi正在大厅里等着他们。她脸上的严酷较平时更甚。他们不在期间一定还发生了点别的事。她带他们走进电梯，四人沉默不语。Red冲Graves点了点头，也许是感受到了电梯里严峻的气氛，他什么都没说。

“重案调查组，Red,”Devi说，电梯缓缓上升。

“等着我们的是什么，Devi？”Graves在他们踏上地面时低声问道，电梯呼啸着奔向别的什么地方。

“两件事，先生，”她说，“第一件事，治疗师的报告刚刚送到。 O’Malley的死因不是魔咒。抱歉——不 _完全_ 是魔咒。”

“什么？”

“他们在他身后的那棵树里发现了一枚铅弹。”

“一枚什么？”Magda问。

“他被一把麻鸡的枪击中了，”Graves说，他做了个同情的表情。没几个巫师知道麻鸡的武器，但那些知道的，对他们可太过熟悉了。“那第二件呢？”

“我们向傲罗办公室递交了报告。有一名高级傲罗认出了这位杀手的杰作。他说他经手过一件案子，里面的被害者和他有着同样的致命伤。”

“那你干嘛这么吞吞吐吐的？”

她抿了抿嘴。“你不会喜欢的，先生。”

他呻吟一声，耙了耙头发。“直说吧，Devi。”

“那位高级傲罗？”Devi越过他的肩膀——冲着Magda。“是Jauncey，先生。”

他几乎能感受到Magda在愤怒中变得僵硬。Graves没法怪她。连他自己也在身侧攥紧了拳头，他已经能体会到那令人诅丧的滋味了。

Graves一向擅长隐藏自己的 _癖性_ ，而Magda从不遮掩自己对女性的偏好。几年前，她曾和一名记忆注销指挥部的书记员有过一段结局相当戏剧性的风流韵事。这件事成了MACUSA那几个星期内茶余饭后唯一的谈资。Graves恨透这件事了，不仅是因为那些对别人的私生活乱嚼舌根的局外人，而且还因为这件事在部里刮起了一阵厌女症的风。

Magda提交了一份十分必要的骚扰声明，Graves非常高兴能借此机会炒掉一些人的鱿鱼。他唯一不能动的就是Hugh Jauncey。十二傲罗的后代之一，更有甚者，狂热的种族主义者，Jauncey传过很多关于Magda的谣言，这一点大部分同僚们都可以作证。但仅管如此，在所有确切的证据都收集齐之后，一个来自Jauncey的律师的飞路电话还是让Graves去傲罗委员会的办公室喝了一杯。他被告知他不能冒着害Magda甚至是他本人丢掉工作的风险去炒Jauncey的鱿鱼。

“我不进去，”Magda宣称，她把头昂得高高的，“比起这个，我宁愿担上掐死某个长官的罪名而被终止调查。”

Graves点点头，他说，“要是他惹恼了我，我很可能会替你做了这件事。”

Magda睁大了眼睛盯着他，但他只是拍了拍她的肩膀。“去吧，离开这。我向你保证我不会这么做的。代价太大了，他可配不上。”

Magda奇怪地瞅了瞅他，走开了，嘴里还嘟囔着什么Graves终于进化出了幽默感之类的话。真不好意思，他一直都保留着这种健康的幽默感。

“别担心，如果真到这一步了，我会拦着你的，”Devi绷着脸一本正经地说道。

“如果你拦下他的意思是指把Jauncey的眼睛戳出来，那我完全赞成，”Tina说。

“我很欣慰我们每个人都愿意为Magda犯下罪行，但我希望这一幕不用真的发生。”Graves把傲罗们拦在档案室门外。“记住，保持专业，而Jauncey也应当拿出他相应的礼节来。”

“深表怀疑。”他听到Tina低声耳语。Graves无奈的摇了摇头，推开了门。

一名肥胖的老男人穿着傲罗的制服倚在桌子上，手里正夹着一支雪茄，他甚至都没想过要避开别人。他吞云吐雾地从鼻子里呼出两股烟来，在他明目张胆地打破档案室首条法则时眼睛都没离开过Graves。

Graves扣了扣魔杖，一层薄冰覆上那支雪茄，它从Jauncey手里掉到地毯上，在那里消失不见。到目前为止还算礼貌。“你知道的，档案室禁止吸烟。”

“Graves，”Jauncey慢吞吞地拖着长音，“你带了你的姘头过来，啊，甚至还有个是印第安人。”

Devi咬牙切齿，但她什么都没说。Graves大步向前，坐进椅子里。

Jauncey用他黏糊糊的视线把Devi上下打量一番，他歪着嘴，即使他改变了自己的声音听起来也依旧带着不怀好意的愉快。“你嫁了个易容马格斯是不是？一个金发伴侣？”他听起来像是一个好奇别人家庭的同僚，但每个人都知道他实际上恶意满满。“我能想象到你未来的孩子看起来会有多独特，他的发色再配上你与众不同的肤色？”

Devi依旧一言不发，她只是瞪着他，撩开自己的外套下摆，坐在她的部长旁边。

Graves正要让他闭嘴，但Tina抢先一步。她阴森的笑了笑，拍拍Devi的肩膀，坐进最后一把椅子，她开口说道，“实际上，我上次看到Max时，他的头发看起来就像棵圣诞树，华丽不已，森绿色的季节。”

Jauncey一脸讥笑，Tina毫不畏惧地瞪了回去。于是他转向Graves。“我不得不说，Graves，至少你还能提升民众的忠诚度。一定是因为你的魔杖。十五英寸，对吧？多长啊，女人怎么会不爱？”

Graves讨厌他的暗示。

他最信任的几名傲罗是女性，那不过是因为她们恰好是最有能力的那几个。他永远不会和自己的下属滚到床上去，整个MACUSA为证！他过惯了单身生活，八卦小报总是乐于随意揣测，哪怕他就只是在办公室外跟某个女人说了句话，天地良心，他和他的傲罗们除了职业关系再无其他。

Jauncey令人作呕的黏滑，Graves拒绝沦落到与他同一层次。

“呵，真有意思。案子呢？”他伸出手问道。Jauncey漂浮过一个相当薄文件夹。

从目击者的陈述到尸检报告，大多数谋杀案都有成堆的文书工作。Graves打开文件夹却只看到了几条条目——从犯罪现场拍摄的照片，一些从便笺簿上撕下来的纸条，还有一份用打字机打的乱七八糟的报告。从照片背面的日期算起——大约19年前——这个案子只调查了三天，Jauncey就把报告写好了，并贴上了未解决的标签。

Graves仔细研究着受害者的照片。黑色的长发，高挺的鼻梁，这个女人活着时想必十分漂亮。致死原因，是洞穿胸口正中的那个黑漆漆的枪口，她的尸体遭到了和O’Malley同样的诅咒。

他读着报告，眉头越皱越紧，他发现一样东西不见了。他把报告递给Tina，“你没在案发现场找到子弹。”

Jauncey得意洋洋的笑容有些挂不住了。“什么虫子②？”

“铅弹或是步枪弹，来自麻鸡的枪。你不会在那条街上连证据都没搜吧？”糟糕的调查工作，Graves简直替他脸红。

他一脸厌恶的把胳膊抱在胸前。“我没费那个劲。前一天晚上一直在下雨，街上到处都是马粪。我不认为有那个必要去找什么麻鸡的弹射。此外，这案子看起来一目了然。”

Tina从报告中抬起头。“你在这里说，你认为她是个妓女，死于她的某个主顾。但是你没有提供任何证据来证实你的推论。”

“我在她住的公寓里跟她的邻居谈过了。他们说她还有个私生子，还说看到一个陌生男人进过她的房间。她的尸体发现时周围没有那个孩子，所以凶手一定是个来找回私生子的父亲。”

Tina一拳砸在报告上。她的声音不由自主的拔高了，“没有任何证据说明是她的主顾杀了她。”她腾一下站起来。“一个孩子不见了，而你他妈的提都没提！”她重重拍在桌子上，Graves没费心去把她拉回来。

Jauncey满脸通红，像是要有蒸汽从他耳朵里冒出来，他大声喊道，“她是个吉普赛移民！他们那种人甚至连魔杖都不用，他们制造魔法 _宝石_ ！他们是耻辱！”他一个一个指头的数着他的论据。“没有家庭。没人会来找她。不管怎么说，谁会去想一个妓女？”

极度的震惊沉重的压在Tina的声音里。“你怎么能这么垃圾？”

“找一个注定会长成罪犯的孩子那是在浪费我的时间。要是在那之前他没淹死在臭水沟里。”他猛地把手指塞回到胸前。“还有更好更重要的案子等着我去处理。失去亲人的家庭。如果我把凶手绳之以法，他们绝对会更关心。”

“你放弃了这个案子，你甚至都没想过要去费心调查它！”Tina吼道。

“是我做的。那又怎样？”Jauncey脸上挂着残酷而又扭曲的冷笑。

Graves觉得他已经听够了。他从椅子上站起来，他的傲罗们跟着他。他把报告和照片都扫进文件夹里，递给Tina，她接过去夹在腋下。

“现在，你不得不去跟O’Malley的家人们解释，正是因为你的疏忽导致一个杀人犯满大街的乱窜。”他走到门边，在他推开门前，他停下来说，“这个杀人犯杀死了 _他们_ 所爱之人。看看这次你的律师要怎么替你脱身。”他微笑着，“我很期待在接下来的几天里看到你的辞呈。祝你过个愉快的一天，Jauncey，希望这是我们最后一次见面。”他在身后使劲把门摔上。

Graves转了转肩膀。他沿着走廊大步走着，背挺得笔直。这感觉真是该死的好。

“先生，”在他们等电梯时，Tina说，“我不知道你是怎么想的，但无论是什么，我喜欢这个。”

她是对的。自从他作为一名初级傲罗的头几年来，还从来没这么满意过。他的一部分渴望回到家，把Credence扫进怀里，说不定还要在跳上一段。他喜欢跳舞，但那都是在工作聚会中，他从来没和他想要的人一起跳过，但是，操，他想要Credence。他对他简直是该死的渴望。

“你知道吗，Tina？我同意你的说法。”

Tina目瞪口呆的看着他，可能是因为他刚刚同意了她，也可能是因为这是他第一次看着她的脸称呼她的教名。

Devi做了个深呼吸，打趣地摇着头。“拜托千万别叫我Rajani，先生，除了Max没人这么叫我，连我父母都不叫我这个。”

Graves点点头。“了解了，Devi。”

***

回家前，他先顺道去了趟百货公司。Dolly一看见他就笑了出来，围裙系在腰上。他知道她和Credence已经就早上的事谈过了。他走下楼梯时，听到了他们在小声交谈。

“他现在在书房呢，年轻的Graves主人。”她看向他手里的袋子。“怎么从来没见年轻的主人给Dolly买礼物呢？”

Graves不屑的从鼻子里哼了一声。把手伸进袋子里，掏出一顶小帽子，正适合她。她整个人都亮了起来。Dolly压低耳朵，这样当她迫不及待地带上帽子时，就不会影响她的听力。

“Dolly就是随口说说，多了不起！”她扔下扫帚，一个箭步冲到一把闪闪发亮的铜壶前，欣赏着她的倒影。“你觉得Dolly的追求者会喜欢吗？”

Graves单膝触地，亲了亲她的脸颊。“我觉得任何一个精灵能拥有你，那都是他的福气。”

Dolly鼻尖发红。她羞赧地把他推开。“去看看Credence，他都等了你一天了。”

“是吗？”Graves站起来，背部猛地一弹让他忍不住缩了一下。他已经不年轻了。

她翻翻眼睛。“不然呢，每天都是Percival这，Percival那。要不是因为喜欢他，我早嫌他烦了。行了行了，快去吧，把你袋子里随便什么东西给他。Dolly保证他会喜欢的。”

他发现Credence坐在他专属的那张卧榻上。凝视着窗外，落日给他的皮肤镀上了一层金边。他看起来美好得让他的心都开始发疼了。

“Credence？”他轻声唤道，希望没有吓到他。Credence慢慢地回过头，Graves向他走去，脸上露出了微笑。“你好吗？”

Graves停在卧榻前，Credence拉起他的手，十指交握。他想知道Credence自己一个人在家时会不会觉得无聊。Dolly不总是在家，她干完活就离开了。剩下的时间就只有那些书陪着他。

“这个是给你的，”Graves把袋子放到他的腿上。他倚靠在卧榻靠背上，轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，看着他打开袋子。

“噢，Percival，”Credence低语着他的名字取出那件他在橱窗里见到的森绿色毛衣。Queenie的那本杂志和那个穿着同款毛衣的模特总是在他眼前挥之不去。

Credence抚摸着开司米的针脚。“你喜欢吗？”Graves问，他的指尖现在跑到了Credence脖子后那片薄薄的皮肤上。“白天穿这个太热了，但如果我们晚上出去的话，它可以让你暖和点。”

Credence把毛衣抱在胸前，脸埋进柔软的织物里。“我爱它，”他的声音从衣料下听起来有些发闷，但Graves总能明白他在说什么，“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”他的手指在Credence皮肤上画着圈，他在思考。“要是，”他说，“要是叫你跟我一起工作，你愿意吗？”这样就能解决很多问题，从缓解Credence的孤独感，到安抚Graves因担心Grindelwald从他的房子里不费吹灰之力找到Credence而产生的焦虑。

倒不是说他担心Credence照顾不好自己。但与其让默默然打败Grindelwald，他更愿意看到的是Credence自己。他有潜力成为一名强大的巫师。Credence已经能在足够放松的状态下使一些小魔法了。尽管他握着魔杖时还是有些笨拙——就像他还没学会要怎么适应它——但他已经熟练掌握了召唤术，而且还相当擅长用魔法来煮一杯好茶。

“真的吗？”Credence转过去看着他，一脸期待，他暗自咒骂自己没有早点问他。

“真的。”

“那我愿意，我想跟你一起。”

“我们不会一直待在一起，”Graves提醒他。

Credence摇摇头。“没关系，我想去。”

“很好。”Graves点点头。“我得先教你一样东西。你听说过守护神咒吗？”

“这是一种防御咒，可以召唤出一种最能代表施法者的动物，”Credence一一例举，“同时它还用来传递信息和警告。”

“没错。”他从卧榻靠背上站起来，Credence把腿蜷在身下，他坐到Credence腿旁。“我想让你了解这个，这样你需要我的时候，投掷个咒语，我就马上过来找你。”

Credence郑重的点了点头。

“很好，站起来，”Graves催促道，他从卧榻上站起身来，Credence跟着他站起来。“像这样把脚撑到地板上。”

Graves示范了正确的姿势，纠正了肘部和脚下的动作。他把手放到Credence脸颊上，告诉他闭上眼睛。

“现在，我需要你回想起自己一生中最幸福的时刻。抓住这段记忆，让它在你的脑海中变得鲜活起来。”Graves后退几步，注意到Credence眉间的颤动。“想到什么了吗？”

“我觉得是吧？”Credence的声音像他握在手里的魔杖一样不确定。

“别担心，你不用告诉我那是什么。在脑海中想象那个画面——你知道咒语吧？”

“呼神护卫。”

“魔杖的运动轨迹是一个小圈，用你手腕的力量，而不是整个手肘。深呼吸。”

Credence照做，他的胸膛挺起又放下，放松下来。

“现在。”

Credence深深吸进一口气，念出咒语，“ _呼神护卫。_ ”

什么都没发生。Credence睁开眼睛，看起来有些失落。

Graves说，“一般人第一次尝试时都不会太顺利。你能再换个别的记忆吗？”Credence咬着嘴唇，点点头。

他当时太专注于确保Credence是否采用了正确的呼吸方式，甚至都没看清那一瞬间究竟发生了什么。

当Credence说出咒语的那一刻，伴随着一阵震耳欲聋的破裂声，Graves被推向身后，一股力量狠狠地击中他的胸部，把他准确无误地扔向房间的另一边。他像一只被人钉在墙上，展开双翅的鹰终于失去了支撑的钉子一样，痛苦不已的滑落到地上。一束明亮的红光在声浪中爆炸，弹射出无数像子弹一样的碎片。Graves倒吸一口凉气，有什么东西刺进了他的皮肤。

“Credence！”Graves大声呼喊，耳边一阵蜂鸣。

烟雾散尽，Credence站在废墟中间，除了还冒着烟的魔杖外，看起来毫发无损。

他的魔杖现在只能被称之为灰烬和炭渣，像刚扑灭的壁炉一样闪着微弱的亮光。一点点坍塌下来，落到地毯上，但Credence似乎毫不在意。他双目圆睁看着Graves，扔下已经变为残骸的魔杖。

“Percival，”他无意识的呢喃，伸着手跌跌撞撞的穿过房间，跪倒在Graves脚边，不顾散落在地板上碎玻璃。 _ _天啊__ ，他甚至还炸碎了窗户。“我都干了些什么？”

Graves试图说些什么，告诉他，他没事，但是有什么东西流进了他的眼睛里。于是他抬起手擦了擦，等他放下时，那只手被鲜血染成了红色。Credence抓住他的手，拉到胸前。他的耳朵依旧嗡嗡作响，什么都听不见，但他能看到Credence的嘴在疯狂的张合。Graves再次试图告诉他不必担心，但这些话听起来一定是毫无说服力的含糊不清，因为从那之后，Credence看起来离安心越来越远了。

蜂鸣声渐渐消退，他听到了Credence的祈祷。

“主啊，请不要把他从我的身边带走。他是你赐给我最好的礼物，我需要他，我知道我不该，但我确实如此。请留下他，我愿意做你最忠实的奴仆。”

“Cre......，”Graves低声呢喃，但Credence的眼睛正抬头望着天花板。

“我是你忠实的仆人，主。求你医治他，用你的荣光照耀他，治愈他的一切伤痕。”

Graves倒抽一口凉气，他感觉到身体里有什么东西在移动。胸前的刺痛消失了，他终于可以正常呼吸了。他惊奇的碰了碰身体一侧，他断了根肋骨吗？他怎么都没注意到？最重要的是——

“Credence，”他轻声唤道。

“主啊，我愿意为他做任何事。你知我罪孽深重，我愿替他承受你正义的怒火，请不要伤害他。”

他感到额头上的温暖，痛感消失了。Credence还在祈祷，低语着一些承诺和希冀。Graves知道他的上帝没有回应他，有别的什么事发生了。

他的魔法。Credence的魔法从他的双唇间源源不断地流淌出来，他那些祈祷Graves回到他身边的话显灵了。

“Credence，”他再次唤道，“停下。”

他停了下来。

“亲爱的Credence，”Graves惊奇地说着，伸出手，把他拉进怀里。

他的身体像个破布娃娃一样软弱无力，他把自己覆在Graves身上，像是终于绷断了弦。

无杖魔法，管道魔法。与Credence刚刚做到的相比，故事里那些享誉盛名的巫师所遭受的境遇和他们所展现的魔法苍白不已。“怎么？”

_我的肋骨断了，除了生骨灵以外，再没有能修复断骨的了。_

“ _Percival，_ ”Credence在他脖颈间绝望的抽泣着，紧紧抱住他。

***

Graves背靠着床头板，手指梳理着Credence的头发，他睡着了。

Graves尽他最大的努力修理了书房，好吧，除了他在墙上撞出来的那个大洞。Dolly在事故发生前离开了房子，所以她没能帮他修补好那些易碎的玻璃。他不擅长那些特别精细的咒语，他能做到最好的地步就是把碎片都扫起来，以免它们再伤到谁。再一次，至少。

那些碎玻璃割伤了Credence的膝盖。Graves已经竭尽所能地帮他包扎了，他挑出玻璃，清洗伤口，但他没法像Grindelwald那样完全治愈他。

他的魔法比起治疗更擅长防御——一直如此。在战争期间，Graves在治疗术上什么忙都帮不上。他当然能处理好那些偶尔的水泡和小伤口，但说到那些需要一双平稳的手里处理的伤口，则都是交给Basile负责。

依靠带着魔力的手指和轻柔的触碰，他能治愈一切创伤，而男孩们也很放心由他来照料。但事实并不总是如此。在一开始，人们对他的魔法总是充满了敌意与不信任。

对于那些使用魔杖的巫师来说，无杖魔法是能力的象征。然而，一个从不挥舞魔杖的巫师却总是令人忌惮。无杖魔法是不稳定的，这就是为什么有那么多的人不信任他们在无杖状态下施展的魔法。

Basile的手在治愈伤口时总是很稳。他的魔法强大而又坚定，从来没有狂乱和动摇。危险的只是在没有魔杖状态下的无杖魔法，而不是那些把自己的身体用作管道来释放魔力的管道魔法。

Graves仍旧记得他在幽深的暗林中奔跑时，腿上的隐隐作痛。雷鸣般的炮火，遥远但实际上令人恐惧的接近，在他们身后穷追不舍。Theseus就在他前面，Graves把心提到了嗓子眼，他看着他爱的那个人躲避着敌方扔过来的咒语，百忙之中还不忘回敬对方。

他感到了深深地恐惧，但不只是为他自己。他恐惧Theseus会在他的怀里死去，就像之前的许多朋友一样。邪恶的巫师投掷出恶毒的魔咒，造成难以愈合的伤口。

那天，Graves失去了他的一位战友：Peter Dunnigan。他是个好人。他把妻子的照片藏在胸前的口袋里，和那些需要的人分享自己的给养。

那天晚上，Graves和其他男孩一起蜷缩在战壕里，他给Peter的遗孀写了一封信。和Peter最亲近的那个男孩把他死去朋友的魔杖一直抓在胸前，哭个不停，所以，Graves不得不替他写了这封信。

时至今日，他早已想不起来他当时都写了些什么，是饱含情感，还是冷冰冰的没有人情味。Graves还在处理着发生的一切。

如果不是Basile，那他早就像Peter一样长眠九泉了。

当他们接近一座本以为已经废弃了的小镇时，Peter被一颗子弹打中了脑袋。开枪的甚至都不是一个黑巫师，而是一个吓坏了的麻鸡农夫，他试图向那些闯进他们的村子，用一种病态的绿光杀戮的怪人们反击。他根本不知道他们来这是为了阻止那些人来伤害他们。

第二枚子弹击中了Graves的胃部，尽管如此，到目前为止，他从没感受到任何疼痛。

他们把他从战场上抬了下来，躲进树木的掩护下。Theseus试图帮他止血，脸上的表情阴冷的可怕。Graves痛苦的尖叫，咳个不停，天知道咳出来的是什么。他大脑里像是迸开了一个巨大的调色盘，然后又被疼痛硬生生拉进黑暗，之后他醒过来，仍旧处于痛苦中。

Basile跪在他身边，神情平静地看着Graves。他把手盖在他的身上，然后——解脱了。他舌尖上那股血腥味消失了，呼吸时终于觉得自己不是一个破了洞的大风箱了。

Basile帮他站起来，他的腿还有些发软。其中一个男孩盯着他们，泪水淌个不停，一支不属于他的魔杖被他抓在胸前。他大声哭嚎，要求Basile也去治好Peter。当Basile告诉他Peter已经死了，他没法起死回生时，他悲愤地跺着脚。他一把推开Basile，冲他尖叫，“印第安怪物！”

他们都站在一旁，一言不发。

战争结束几个月后，他收到了一本书。Graves读过了题词，之后他读完了整本书。

‘ _Graves，当你意识到魔杖不会成就巫师，——B.Trembloy。_ ’

他用手指梳理着光滑的黑发，决定去问问Basile愿不愿意教Credence学习管道魔法。

他得尽快起身去趟波士顿，等他回来，他要和Basile谈谈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 这个Sanguini就是斯拉格霍恩教授圣诞舞会上的那个Sanguini。他的时尚品味还是没怎么变，在90年代，他已经远离犯罪了。但还是在经营信息。  
> 管道魔法是我编的一个词，原则上它就是无杖魔法。我想要另一个词来形容这种魔法，“无杖魔法”听起来像是说持杖魔法才是正统。（我只是有很多关于罗琳对本土巫师文化泛化问题的疑问，尤其是在她使其看起来如此统一化的情况下。殖民政策到底发生了什么？？）
> 
> ①Linguini 一种意大利扁面条  
> ②Graves问他是不是没在现场找到子弹（slug），slug这个词也有鼻涕虫的意思，所以Jauncey问他什么虫子


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：饮酒的目的就是灌醉某人的屁股。  
> 本章插图见原文

_我的手沿着脊背的线条滑下。足以将我撕碎的健硕肌肉，在我的服侍下颤动不已。轻轻地，噢，如此轻柔，我的手向更低处游走，朝向——_

“Credence，你看到我那个珐琅领针放哪了吗？”

Credence从杂志上抬起头来。Percival叉着腰站在手提箱前面，眉头紧锁。

“我觉得你可能是把它落在浴室的水槽上了，”Credence回答道。Percival气冲冲地从卧室里走出去，几秒种后又拿着领针回来。

“谢啦。”

Credence点点头。被拿来当做书皮的牛皮纸微微皱起，他重新回到故事中。Percival继续为他的行程打包着行李，他在自己的手提箱上把延伸咒发挥到了极致。尽管他只是去几天，但他坚持要把整个衣柜都搬空带在身上。Credence低下头，找到他刚刚离开的那行。

_——极乐。当我把手放到他柔软的臀部上时，他发出了一声令人愉快的，得偿所愿的叹息——_

“该死的！”Percival骂道，Credence抬头看去，正好看到Percival弯腰捡起一条掉落的领带，他的长裤绷紧，显出他......Credence把视线投回到书页上，脸颊滚烫。

_——我渴望用嘴品尝那条弧线，就像品尝一枚多汁的桃子。“哦！James，我亲爱的！我要吻你，让我品尝你的热情，我的爱。”我绝望地呼喊着。把脸埋进——_

“我真是理解不了某些人的厚颜无耻！”Percival大声说道，他把一双袜子扔进箱子。“要是Jauncey觉得他能轻易通过他的退休申请，那他就大错特错了！”Percival解开了衬衫上面的几颗扣子，瞪着远方的某个看不见的敌人。他露出一截脖颈，一小块Credence之前没注意到的剃须泡沫，附着在他耳后苍白的皮肤上。他移开视线。

_——他优美的脖颈。我的舌尖从他草莓般甜蜜的双唇里勾出一声呻吟。“Timothy，”他愉悦地嘶吼着我的名字，“噢，亲爱的，我感觉......我再也承受不住这种欲望了。求你，把我的阴茎放进你的——_

Percival叹了口气，嗓音中满含歉意，“我不该大喊大叫，亲爱的。”

_——嘴里，用你樱桃般的双唇包裹住我密集地戳刺，给我带来无尽的欢愉。”他英俊的脸颊涨满期待的红晕，我——_

“没关系，Percival，”Credence轻声说道，“你没吓到我。”

_——我舔了舔下唇，急切地——_

“这几天都不太顺，现在我又得和你分开。我必须得去趟波士顿......”Percival坐在床沿，Credence感受到床垫的下陷。“......但我会想你的。”

_——把他的男子气概埋进我柔软的枕间。我含进他的勃起，舌尖舔舐着——_

Credence感到Percival握住了他的脚踝，他收紧手指时，拇指划过纤细的骨骼。常年握持魔杖生出的薄茧摩擦着皮肤，带给他一阵颤栗窜下脊背。Credence慢慢打湿了嘴唇。

_——红色的头部。我饥渴地吮吸着，咽下他，像咽下初春刚刚破冰的山泉——_

“你很渴吗，Credence？”Percival问。“要是你想的话，我可以帮你变出点喝的？果汁怎么样？”

Credence把视线从杂志上扯开。Percival歪着头，唇畔挂着无邪的微笑。他的衬衫袖口卷了起来，Credence可以看到他手臂上的血管和毛发。他对Credence此刻正在看的下流读物一无所知。

他在床上换了个姿势。“抱歉？”Credence忘了Percival刚才问了什么。

Percival笑了起来。“你在聚精会神地看什么呢？我从来没见你这么专注过。”

Credence刷的合上书页，紧紧抱在胸前，他故作镇定地睁大眼睛，看着Percival。“园艺期刊，”他含糊其词地试图糊弄过去。

“能让你这么感兴趣的东西，以后能不能借我看看？”

“太无聊了，”Credence语无伦次地答道，“你不会感兴趣的。”

“我敢说我会喜欢所有你感兴趣的东西。”

他收紧手臂。“我实际上对这本没那么感兴趣，真的。”

Percival疑惑地笑了笑。“既然你都这么说了。”他拍拍Credence的腿，起身走到他的手提箱前面，关上锁扣。“你都收拾好了吗？”

“是的，Percival。”他点点头，手指在一根多余的线头上揪来拽去。“谢谢你邀请Queenie来陪我。Dolly是个好伙伴，但是她晚上不在这边，我不想一个人待着，我的意思是——他逃走了。”

“Queenie很喜欢你，这不算一件苦差事。”

Credence微笑着从床上爬下来，Percival拿起他的手提箱。他们一起走下楼梯，地板在Credence光裸的脚下吱呀作响。Credence的包就放在壁炉旁边，还有他的鞋子，准备好随时出发。他拉开衣襟，把杂志藏好。

Percival的布洛克皮鞋从门厅飞了过来，他坐在扶手椅上，扣好鞋带。整理好自己，最后，他套上一件暗藏蓝外套，看起来一如既往的完美无瑕。Credence喜欢他在自己面前衣衫不整，却又在出门时连个头发丝都不能乱的反差。

“我总是控制不住的担心你，Credence。”Percival抚平裤脚，从睫毛下望着他。

“你只离开几天，我不会有事的。”Credence蜷进另一把扶手椅，一只手从一边垂下。Percival握住它，把它放在唇边，亲吻那些手指。

“你当然不会有事。”他柔软的双唇在指节上翕动。“答应我你不会做任何鲁莽的事。”

他想搂住Percival的脖子，但他克制住了。飞路壁炉闪个不停，Tina的脸从深处浮现出来。“我答应你。”

***

“我觉得我们今天可以去中央公园。Jacob可以在那和我们汇合。”Queenie说，Credence掸掉头发上的灰尘，身后的火焰重新变为红色。

“他知道我的存在吗？我不想让他以为......毕竟，我是个男的，”他尴尬的解释道。“我不想让他误会。”

Queenie挥挥手。“不会的。Jacob不是那种善妒的人。”

“我不是要表达这个，Queenie，”Credence把包扔到由沙发变成的床上，“他可能会介意你有个男性朋友。”

“噢，甜心，你这么关心我真是太好了，但我发誓，这真的没什么好担心的。”她走到厨房里去了，用魔法烘烤出一个香喷喷的软面包。“你想在牛肉三明治上加点芥末酱吗？Tina喜欢这么搭，所以我在储物柜里留了一小罐。”

Credence坐在餐桌旁。“好的，谢谢。”

三明治被装在柳条篮子里，Credence等着Queenie换好衣服。他看了看自己的包，想知道自己是否有足够的时间再看上几页，这时候，他听到Queenie叫他的声音。

他在她的卧室里找到她，她坐在梳妆台前，发梢卷着精致的弧度，手里握着两管口红。她旁边还有一把空椅子，Credence坐了进去。

“你觉得哪个好一点？”一管桃红色，另一管更深些，有点接近李子色。他之前没见Queenie涂过这么深的颜色，但她今天穿的裙子也是深色。他指了指李子色，觉得这个更配她的衣服。“嗯哼，好主意。”

Queenie掏出一柄小刷子。她在唇膏上扫了扫，抬起时刷头上沾染了深沉的颜色。她勾勒着唇峰的轮廓，创造出一个丘比特之弓的弧度，然后填满剩余的部分。她把手指放到嘴里，含了一下，这使Credence迷惑不解。当她把手放下来时，一圈深李子色染红了她苍白的皮肤。

“为了确保我的牙齿没有沾上颜色，”她解释道，挥了挥魔杖，污迹消失了。她把腮红涂在脸颊上，Credence看向桌子上的瓶瓶罐罐。

他拿起一瓶生发水。瓶子上贴着一张图片，一个女人留着长长的大波浪，发尾一直生长到她的脚边，她一边梳理着自己浓密的卷发一边冲他微笑。瓶子上的标签显示这是用来生长加固头发的。

“你想试试吗？”Queenie问。“我注意到你把头发养长了，有没有兴趣今天换一下发型？”

“不是永久的吗？”

“直到你把它洗掉为止。”她从他手里抽走了瓶子。“你想要多长？”

Credence想了想。“到肩膀？”

Queenie在掌心倒了几滴。她摩擦双手把液体焐热，然后穿过Credence的头发，按摩头皮帮助吸收。他闭上眼睛，享受着指甲和指尖划过头皮的触感。

“好了，”Queenie把手拿走了。Credence睁开眼睛，为他从镜子里看到的东西感到惊奇。他的头发变得又长又厚——比他以往任何时候都长。他抬起手拽了拽卷曲的发尾，吃惊于发丝展现的弹力。

“我要就这么把你还给部长，你看起来简直棒极了。”

“我觉得Percival不会喜欢长发，”Credence说，“特别是出现在男人身上。”Percival更热衷于短发，他不能忍受哪怕一点点多余的长度。

她帮Credence把头发捋到耳后，微笑着。“在这一点上，我们恐怕有些分歧，Credence。”

***

“你还满意我这次给你的那批杂志吗？”Queenie突然问道。他们坐在长凳上，玉兰花在头顶开得正盛。花瓣在微风中摇摆，散发出一阵阵甜得发腻的香气。Credence低下头，把掉落在腿上的花瓣扫到地上，感觉自己脸颊充血得厉害。

“它们和你之前给我的那些不太一样。”

Queenie咯咯笑着，戳了戳他的肩膀。“考虑到你的喜好，我觉得你可能会更喜欢这些。是不是？”

Credence想起那几本杂志，一本现在还藏在他的包里，剩下的放在家里，和他的衣服一起塞在衣柜里面。“确实。但是你是从哪买到它们的，Queenie？我没法想象你在大街上买这种东西。审查机构不会过来查处这些出版商吗？”

Queenie摇了摇头，Credence转过来看着她。她把手支在长凳的边缘，踢了踢腿。一个穿着长裙的女人打着阳伞走过，从眼角厌恶的瞪着Queenie。

Queenie光裸的膝盖，虽然迷人，但在上流社会却被那些所谓的高雅人士所不齿。但Credence觉得她依旧一如既往地美丽。

“我要感谢你的赞美，你真是太好了。”她轻轻碰了碰他的脸，表情变得严肃起来。“Credence，你得知道，魔法世界和这里不一样。保守主义和麻鸡宗教不能影响到我们的道德观，至少对绝大多数来说是这样——十二家族有所不同。但是，对于其他人来说，只要不涉及到黑魔法或是麻鸡，我们可以做任何想做的事，写任何想写的东西，爱任何想爱的人。”

“但是政府——”

“MACUSA从来不会将倒错者视为罪犯。虽然他们在别的方面落后的不行，但因为性取向就把公民定义为罪犯可不是他们的首要任务。大部分人都还有所隐瞒，尤其是那些想要在一个由十二傲罗的后代为主导的领域里工作的人，但并非全部如此。”

“那你呢，Queenie？”

Queenie眨眨眼。“我在伊法魔尼上学的时候，有过几个同性恋人，我从不因为这个藏着掖着。我只是没跟别人特意宣扬过，特别是在MACUSA，在Lopez那件事发生之后。”

“Magda？Percival的那名傲罗吗？”Credence扬起眉毛问道。“她喜欢女人？”

“哦，是啊，非常喜欢。如果你能听到她在Magali Crowe背后的那些想法，那你恐怕再也没法直视她了，她的想象力相当 _丰富_ 。”

“那Percival介意这个吗？”Credence问，他的语气里充满了希望。

Queenie歪着头。“你的意思是......？”当她听到他的想法时，睁大了眼睛。她悲伤地看着她。“他当然不会讨厌你，Credence。我觉得他永远不会讨厌你。他非常爱你，你必须知道这一点。”

“我也爱他，我只是......”Credence紧张地吞咽着，双手在腿上捏成一团。“......我只是希望他能以我爱他的那种方式来爱我。”

“你不打算告诉他你的心意吗？”

Credence把头摇得飞快，以至于感到大脑嗡嗡作响。“我不会这么做的。要是他拒绝了怎么办？要是他以后不愿意再和我相处了呢？”

要是Percival再也不愿意拥抱他，或是再也不容许和他睡在同一张床上，甚至因为Credence对他的渴望而感到冒犯，而再也不愿意亲吻他，Credence无法承受这些。

Queenie皱了皱眉，她的视线转向一边，越过他的肩膀。他还从来没见她笑得这么开心过。“Jacob来了。”

Credence回过头去。“在哪？”Queenie指了指一位胖胖的男士，他穿着一套简洁的衬衫和马甲。那位男士注意到Queenie的目光，向他们这边挥了挥手。

她压低声音说道。“别跟任何人提起他，哪怕是部长。”

“什么？”Credence吓了一跳，他眨了眨眼睛。“为什么？”

她咬着下唇，迟疑了一瞬，“他不属于魔法界。他是名麻鸡。”

“Queenie！”Credence瞪大眼睛，嘴巴张得大大的，惊讶的喊出声来。

Jacob走到他们身边，他的嘴唇上留着一撮小胡子，一只手插在裤子的口袋里。

“你一定就是Credence了吧？你好哇！很高兴认识你。Queenie总是向我提起你。”Jacob向他伸出手，而Credence，面对这样彬彬有礼的对待而有些手足无措，他握住那只手晃了晃。

“啊，我的天啊，你握得可够紧的，”Jacob笑着说道。“你有一双强壮的臂膀。我敢打赌你的双腿想必也是如此。”

“呃......”

Jacob转向Queenie，脸上带着困惑地微笑。“你没告诉他我们今天要去干嘛吗？”

“她没说。”Credence向Queenie投去谴责的一瞥，然后把视线转回到Jacob脸上，换上一副礼貌的微笑。他的内心已经开始有些不由自主地担忧起Queenie的决定。“我们要去干嘛？”

***

“是不是很好玩，Credence？”Queenie咯咯笑个不停，骑着租来的自行车从他身边飞驰而过。而Credence依旧在歪歪扭扭地努力维持着走直线。

“是啊。好玩，”他干巴巴地陈述道，看着Jacob和Queenie走在一起。他们看起来快乐而又幸福，Credence尽全力不去想违反保密法的后果，以免毁了这美好的一天。Jacob显然对魔法一无所知，Queenie把她的魔杖藏起来了，但很容易就能看出他对她有多神魂颠倒。

“打起精神！你很快就能掌握诀窍了，”Jacob把他的自行车停下来。“来，让我帮你一把，马上你就能体会到飞起来的感觉了。”Jacob把他的车靠在附近的一棵树上，转为扶住Credence的车把。

他拉着他们前行，Credence惊恐的紧紧攥住他的车子。Jacob跑了起来，随着他们离Queenie越来越近，车子开始稳定的加速。风拂过他的面颊，将他的长发吹向身后，Credence的心跳的飞快。他发现自己在开心的大笑。

Jacob放手的那一瞬间，Credence冲了出去并且发出了一声很不冷静的尖叫。他紧握着车把，挣扎着夺回了控制权——以某种莫名的方式，他现在正靠自己的双手驾驶着一台移动着的机器。

Credence飞快地踩着脚踏，正如Queenie示范的那样，他把头向后仰去，深爱着自由和风吹过头发的感觉。

这条小路很窄，但很长，似乎永远也没有尽头。他踩得又快又用力，听到Queenie在身后叫他减速，但他没有听，他找不到让自己这么做的理由。Credence都不记得自己上次像这么开心是什么时候了。

他发出一声响亮的欢呼，踩得更快了。

他转过拐角，有什么东西绊住了车轮。使车子改变了方向，他的心一下子窜到了嗓子眼，失去了控制。脉搏声剧烈地冲撞着耳膜，Credence试图避开长满野草的河岸，但是已经太迟了。

他径直的从山坡上飞了下来，连着车子一起，跌进了池塘。

某个角落里，一只鸭子发出了愤怒的抗议声。他坐在浅浅的池水中，屁股深陷在池底的淤泥里，与他此刻的悲惨境遇相比，那只鸭子实在是有些微不足道。

Jacob出现在山坡上，一脸担忧的向他跑来。然而在他开口询问之前，Credence把头向后一仰，哈哈大笑起来。如果一年前，有人告诉他他会因为魔法和厄运，同时也是最好的好运，而坐在中央公园的水池子里傻笑，就算打死他他都不信。

然而事实上，他此刻正是如此，笑得肚子都疼了，Jacob拉住他，帮他站起来。

“你知道的，”Jacob帮他抽掉湿透的领带，以免他被其勒死，他有些不好意思的说道，“当我说你会飞起来的时候，我指的并不是字面意义上的那个。”

Credence笑得太过用力，他再次滑倒，跌坐回水中。

之后不久，经过一个断断续续的清洁咒，清理掉最糟糕的泥浆部分后，Credence坐在野餐布上。一条毛巾——Queenie偷偷摸摸的用一张餐巾纸变出来——围在他的肩膀上，帮助他保持体温和得体。他的衬衫和长裤挂在附近的树杈上，沐浴在阳光下，使其加速晾干——或许还有那么一两个咒语的功劳。

Jacob一边吃着三明治，一边手舞足蹈地讲着一个他的助手Henry的故事，他把储藏室的钥匙放错了地方，结果把它们意外的烤进了蛋糕里。

“Henry是个好小伙，他想学，可是，天啊，他永远这么毛手毛脚的。”Jacob吃完了他的三明治，他向Queenie道谢并称赞她，直到她红了脸庞。

一旦他们的关系暴露，那留给她的就只剩痛苦，Credence发现自己无法憎恨Jacob。他是一个真诚而又讨人喜欢的人。他们正在挺风走险。如果他们被发现了，那么Queenie会被关进监牢，而Jacob——他会在除忆师的魔杖下失去所有有关Queenie的记忆。

他对上了Queenie的视线。当她再次迅速把目光移开时，Credence确信她听到了每一个字。

***

Jacob正在和那个出租自行车的男人聊天，Credence和Queenie沉默地坐在长椅上，一言不发。

附近传来几声狗吠，那只狗正摇着尾巴，伸长了脖子去叼主人手里的木棍。孩子们在附近玩耍，他能听到他们的尖叫和笑声。无论多么沉重的阴影笼罩着他们，这都是个美好的的日子。

他首先打破了沉默。他看着Jacob向对方解释着他那辆自行车上多余的水渍，开口说道，“我很喜欢他，Queenie。”

“我知道你会的，”她说，声音微微有些发颤，“很难不喜欢上他。”

“这会很难，”他说。

“我知道。”

“万一他被人发现，那你会被关进监狱，而他会被一忘皆空。”

“我知道，”Queenie嗤之以鼻，她轻声说道，“他们之前就是这么做的。”

Credence转头的速度太过于迅速，以至于他的脖子不堪重负的发出了声音。“什么？”

“他当时就在那个地铁站，Credence，在你......好吧，他从始至终都在，就在我旁边。他知道一切，有关魔法，有关我们的世界，有关我，但是那场雨，把他从我的身边带走了。”她抹了抹眼角的泪光，表情坚决。“现在，我要把他带回来。”

Credence靠近一些。“你不觉得这是一种欺骗吗？”他并不是说Queenie应该告诉他，但如果他是Jacob的话，他会想要知道自己是否再次爱上了早已爱上的人。

“我想他以某种自己的方式记得这些。他曾经被莫特拉鼠咬过，我想一定是毒液和雨产生了某种奇妙的反应。他开了一家面包店，而他制作的那些面包，全是他在Newt的箱子见过的那些动物样式，我相信他一定多少也有几分关于我的印象。”

“你的意思是？”

“当我们再一次相遇在面包店时，就好像他没法从我的身上把视线移向别处。”

“那是因为你很漂亮，Queenie。”这一点显而易见。

“不是这样的。我知道那种欲望看起来是什么样子，但他不是。”她把视线移开，对着远方说道，“还有他的想法.......有时候就好像他在告诉我，他 _ _知道__ 。”

Jacob走回到他们身边，谈话立即结束了。“好消息是我成功地把押金要回来了.....”他的声音逐渐变小。“你们俩这是哭了吗？”

“不是！”Credence和Queenie同时抗议道。

“当然不是，”Jacob困惑地缓慢说道。

***

他们三人走在街上，在Jacob不得不回到他的面包店之前尽可能的消磨着时光。按照他的说法，那是他放心由他的助手来保证店铺正常运营的最长时间，而在担忧的情绪吞噬掉他之前，他说什么也得回去看看。

一张招牌吸引了Credence的目光。在帮妈分发那些小册子时，他曾在这附近穿行过无数次，但他一次都没进去过。

“我们进去看看，”Queenie冲Credence眨了眨眼睛，对Jacob说道，她把他们俩个拉进书店。

刚一进门，Credence迎面看到一副海报，海报上的男人穿着异域风情的服饰，眼睛上涂抹着厚重的颜料。这个男人拉开自己的衣襟，暴露出胸前十字形伤疤，一个金发女人跪在他的脚边，像正在祈祷一样双手合十。

Jacob和Queenie一起离开原处，在书店里信步闲逛，Credence却仍然被海报所吸引，钉在原地，男人身上的伤疤和他的一模一样——只不过他的是在背上。他拿起堆放在旁边桌子上的其中一本。阅读书籍背面的文字，那上面的描述并不像海报所展示的那样浪漫。那个带着伤疤的男人是个反派——就Credence目前读到的而言——但他依旧颇具浪漫领袖的特征。

“有没有人告诉过你，你看起来有点像Rudolph Valentino①？”他抬起头，看到一名女售货员倚在桌子上，嘴角挂着有些羞怯的微笑，她的胸牌上写着Vera。“特别是你的眼睛。快告诉我，你们之间有没有血缘关系？”

“据我所知没有，”Credence回答，他放下了书。也许他们之间有血缘关系，但Credence对此一无所知，他连自己的亲生父母是谁都不知道。

Vera指了指书。“你之前读过第一本吗？”

他摇了摇头。

“你真应该读读，”Vera说，拿起了另一本，递给了他。Credence扫了一眼，觉得这本可能比上一本还要糟糕。但他不想扫了Vera的兴，她看起来兴致勃勃，他向她点了点头表示感谢。

她叹了口气，长睫毛上下眨动。“我从没见男人读浪漫小说。他们总是照着 _《出版人周刊》_ 上的书单买，没有自己的品味。我敢打赌，你跟他们绝对不一样。”

“我喜欢浪漫小说，”Credence承认，理智的没有提及具体的种类。“你还有别的推荐吗？”他问，而Vera听到这话，明显的整个人都变亮了。

“跟我来，我要给你看看整个店里我最喜欢的部分。”她抓住他的胳膊，领着他穿过书架，来到一个远离视线之外的角落。她用手指滑过书脊。“鉴于你似乎对E.M. Hull②的书挺感兴趣，那么也许你会喜欢——啊，在这！——Elinor Glyn③。”她从书架上抽出几本书，递给了Credence。

Credence接过去，堆成一摞抱在怀里。

“你更喜欢悲伤的结局，还是快乐的结局？”Vera问道，她用指尖抵住下巴。“就我个人来说，我更喜欢好的悲伤结局。”

“好的悲伤结局？”Credence回道。“一个好的结局怎么可能会是悲伤的？这不是自相矛盾吗？”

Vera笑了。“那就得你自己去找答案了，不是吗？对我而言，我对 _《三周》_ 的喜爱程度，甚至可以超过那本 _《酋长》 _。__ ”

Queenie在柜台前找到了他，Percival在走之前给了他一些钱，让他可以去买自己喜欢的东西，Credence用这笔钱付了帐。书很贵，但他觉得Percival大概不会介意他把钱花在这上面。

Queenie靠在柜台上。拿起了那本 _《酋长》_ ，她做了个鬼脸，然后又把它放下了。

Credence皱了皱眉。“怎么了？”他问。

“没什么，”她说着把书递给Vera，好让她装起来。“你看完就知道了。”

***

“这本书糟透了，”当Credence舒舒服服的躺在扶手椅上时，他总结道。他做了个鬼脸，把那本 _《酋长》_ 扔回腿上。

Queenie甚至都没从她的打字机上抬起头来。“确实如此。你没看背面吗？”

“我没想到会这么糟。为什么会有人喜欢这些？”为什么Vera会喜欢这些？她看起来是个不错的姑娘，然而这个故事里充满了虐待和暴力。和浪漫毫不着边。

“他们喜欢的是它的异域风情——尽管不是特别异域——还有Diana的反抗精神。通常情况下，麻鸡女人总是生存在有权有势的男人的掌控之下。这本书描写了一位不那么传统的女性，她为了自己的命运而努力抗争。一位强大的女人会被人敬畏和尊重。”Queenie给她的打字机换了一页新纸。“至少一开始是这样。至于结局，以及书中的大部分内容，将最初的概念抛出窗外，留下许多不尽人意的地方。”

Credence合上书，把它扔到一边。寄希望于Vera推荐给他的其他书能比这个好点。他坐起来伸了个懒腰，走到Queenie身边。

“你在写什么？”他坐进桌子旁的另一把椅子里，问道。

Queenie在她的打字机上噼里啪啦的打着字，她在面前放了一个笔记本，每隔几秒就要扫上两眼。“我最新的短篇小说，”她心不在焉地回道，“这是关于一个媚娃某天晚上在海滩上散步时遇见了一个塞壬女妖的故事。塞壬无法决定是把她淹死还是让她活下去。她们互相迷惑着对方——用美貌或是歌声——直到她们自己也说不清她们之间的感情究竟是真实的，还是一种魔咒。”

“听起来很悲伤，”Credence说。

Queenie咬着下唇，在她打字时，眉头深深地扭在一起。“有些爱情故事正是如此。”

***

那个女人飞快地踢着腿，同时把手臂向身后甩去。裙子上的流苏在空中翻飞。Credence好奇她是怎么设法让自己保持直立而不摔倒的。不管她跳的是什么舞，看起来都很危险，而她的搭档更是如此。

音乐渐起，逐渐走向高潮，他合着乐声，用脚打着拍子，呷了一口Queenie递给他的饮料。偏甜的口感，和他想象中的可口可乐尝起来一样，但是里面还有一些别的东西，让他不由自主的想起了咯咯水。

“你玩得开心吗，亲爱的？”Queenie一个舞步滑到他的身边，一只手放在他的肩上。她的臀部还在合着节拍，轻轻摇摆着，但是此刻她的注意力都集中在他身上。“你确定你不想跳舞吗？”

Credence摇了摇头，一缕头发从额头上掉下来，撩动着他。在他们出发前往这个麻鸡的地下酒吧之前，Credence用了些生发水。部分原因是因为Jacob，还有一部分私心，是源于他对长发的偏好。

他把那撮头发撩到一边，忍住了揉眼睛的冲动，以免弄脏Queenie帮他涂好的眼影。Vera曾说他和 Rudolph Valentino有几分相似，在电影海报上，他的妆容看起来非常英俊，所以Credence设想这幅打扮在他身上应该也不会太奇怪。

他穿着Percival给他买的那件森绿色的毛衣。Queenie在他身上施加了一个降温咒，这样他就不会觉得太热，Credence喜欢这种恰到好处。衣服非常合身，有关于Percival是怎么在不清楚他具体尺码的情况下，替他买下这件衣服的这个想法，让他感到欢喜。

“Credence，你得和我们一起跳一段。”Jacob锃亮的皮鞋在地板上滑来滑去。“你是唯一坐着不动的人，你不会是想狠心辜负了乐队吧，是不是？”他身体前倾，快乐的扭动着，Queenie也笑了，做出同样的动作。

Credence笑着说。“我在这挺好的。我想我更喜欢慢一点的。”

Jacob眨眨眼。“和某个幸运的人？我的天啊，我已经开始有些嫉妒了。”Jacob跟着节拍，打着响指，做出一个优雅的旋转动作。他向Queenie伸出手。“如果你不介意的话，善良的女士，Credence刚刚拒绝了我，不知您是否愿意接受我的邀请？”

Queenie脸上的笑容如此之大，Credence都开始有些担心她的脸会因此裂开。她把手放在他的手中。“我愿意，Jacob。”

Credence看着他们沿着舞池移动。Jacob是个技艺高超的舞者，Queenie棋逢对手。他们和其他的人动作一致，Credence羡慕地欣赏着他们高超的舞技，没有一个人在移动时打到别人的脸。

“ _Rudolph _？__ ”

Credence抬起头，看到Vera正挽着一个英俊的男人。她穿着一条简单的人造丝连衣裙，脸上涂着鲜艳的色彩，看起来光彩照人。

“真的是你！我就说我看着眼熟。”她转向她的同伴，后者正用他那双黑眼睛打量着Credence，嘴角挂着一丝若有似无的微笑。“这就是我跟你说过的那位顾客，他一下子买了五本书。是不是长得很像Rudolph Valentino？”

男人伸出手，目光在两道浓眉下闪烁不定。“你好。”

Credence握住他的手，晃了晃。那人抓住他紧握了片刻，才放他走。

“这是我哥哥，Leland，”Vera说，“他可是Valentino的超级粉丝。”

“有人会说，是最狂热的那个，”Leland垂着眼睛说道。

“那太好了，”Credence说，Leland看他的方式令他的喉咙突然有些发干。他抓过杯子抿了一口，但当他发现Leland的视线顺着他的眼睛移到了他的喉咙上时，差点呛着自己。

“你怎么在这？”Vera的疑问把他从Leland的视线锁定下解救出来。“我无意冒犯，但我以为你是那种会去参加豪宅聚会，而不是和工人阶级们一起出现在地下酒吧的有钱人，”

“也许他有个资助人，亲爱的妹妹。”

Credence的脸上泛起红晕。他确实有资助人，但不是Leland暗示的那种——或是他从Queenie给他的那些杂志里读到的那种。Percival对男人一点兴趣都没有，不过他对女人似乎也没什么兴趣。

“我和朋友们一起，”他一边说一边向舞池里的Queenie和Jacob点了点头。

Vera不禁扬起一边眉毛。“那个金发女郎？我还以为她是你的人呢。”

这次Credence是真的呛到了。他摇了摇头。“我不拥有任何人。”

“那太可惜了，”她说，“不过，你可以和Leland好好聊聊了。他似乎找不到足够喜欢的人共度余生。这让妈妈很伤心。”她的目光穿过房间，一名穿着军装的男人正在向她挥手。“说到喜欢的人，”她轻声耳语，语气坚决，“请一定要原谅我。”

赶在她离开之前，Leland一把拉住了她。他把手伸进胸前的口袋里，掏出一个锡盒④，一脸严肃地递给他的妹妹。“要是他自己没带，你发誓一定要让他戴上这个。”

Vera看起来似乎有些生气，她满脸通红。“认真的？Leland，当着外人的面？”但不管怎样，她还是一把夺了过去，大步走开了。

“不能让她被那些欧洲佬给骗了。”Leland坐到他的旁边，身子往后一靠，交叉着双腿。他的注视让Credence紧张不安。他不知道自己是否喜欢这种关注。“你很美，”Leland用手撑着下颚，说道，“但是话说回来，你肯定早就已经知道了。有多少人跟你说过类似的话？”

Credence紧张地把手放在膝盖上，捏皱了布料。“只有一个。”

Percival从没明确地用美丽这个词形容过他。他曾说他英俊，但有时候他看向Credence的方式，让他觉得自己也许是美的。

“真不敢相信。”Leland靠向他。对其他人来说，他们看起来就好像是打算在吵闹的房间里进行一场单纯的对话，但Credence能感受到Leland吹拂在他脸上的温热呼吸，这种距离一点都不单纯。“那你的资助人呢？还是说，他就是那一个？”

“他是，”Credence轻声说道。

Leland哼了一声，Credence几乎能感受到气流在皮肤上带来的震动。

“你的那位资助人是个善妒的人吗？”

“为什么这么问？”Credence用低沉沙哑的声音问。他的脸上像着了火，几乎是在开口的一瞬间，就已经猜到Leland会怎么回答他了。

“因为， _Rudolph_ ，我要把你带到房子的后面，跪在你的面前，让你明白什么才叫乐趣。”

“噢，”Credence低声说道，不知该对这种提议作何反应。他要怎么解释他压根就不清楚Percival是会嫉妒，还是会厌恶，甚至说毫不在意。不管Credence有多希望如此，但他们根本就不是那种关系。

Leland一定是在他的表情中读出了某种矛盾，他带着歉意的微笑退开了。“我不是有意想让你觉得不舒服——”

“你没有，”Credence急忙解释道，“只是我爱上了别人，并且只想要他。”

“爱。”Leland微笑着看向他，惊讶的扬起眉毛。“真的吗？太好了。”

Credence舔了舔唇。“我不认为他像我想要他那样想要我。”

Leland奇怪的盯着他看了一会，然后大笑出声。“噢，亲爱的，你真的看不出来吗。”他擦了擦眼角。比了比Credence身上的衣服，问道，“这是他给你买的？”

Credence点头。

“他还给你钱让你买了我妹妹说的那些书？”

“是的。”

“那不得了，相信我，他也想要你。没有哪个男人会愿意在一个他不想操的人身上花那么多钱。”

Credence睁大眼睛看着Leland——既因为这番话揭示出来的含义，也因为他的用词。

Leland后退一些，放松地倚靠在椅背上。“坦白讲，我的建议就是把我给你的提议原封不动的给他。”他半阖着眼睑，注视着Credence的嘴唇。“你有一张这么漂亮、柔软的嘴，就算不是倒错者，他也会同意的。”

Credence低下头，盯着手里的玻璃杯。过去两天，他一直和Queenie待在一起，但是Percival今天午夜就应该回来了。他们最后一次用飞路网联系彼此，就在今晨，他问Credence是想在Queenie那再多待一晚，还是想让Percival一到纽约就来接他。

Credence选了后者。他太想念Percival了，他要尽快见到他。

他看着杯子中的气泡浮上液面，一一破碎。想知道要是遵循Leland的建议会发生什么。如果Percival把他接回家，然后他当场跪在地上，把脸埋进他的裤子前面。那Percival是会推开他责骂他，还是会揪住他的长发，把他拉得更近？

如果他真的这么做了，那Credence会脱下他的裤子和内裤。他会把Percival当做神来崇拜。他要在祭坛前弯下身子，张开嘴，接受他给予的一切。Percival会紧紧抓住他，告诉他他有多么爱他，有多渴望他。

他的爱会使Credence哭泣。上帝啊，他会哭的。

Credence一口吞尽剩余的可乐，喉咙上下滚动。酒壮怂人胆。他起身从椅子上站起来，问道，“你想喝点什么吗？”

***

当Queenie推开门时，早就已经过了午夜了。多亏Queenie驾着他的肩膀，Credence这才没滑到地上，Tina坐在桌边，叉子正举到一半。她一把扔下叉子，冲向他们，金属碰撞到陶瓷的餐具，在寂静的公寓里显得格外刺耳。

“怎么回事？”她的眉头担忧地扭成一团。“他受伤了吗？”

“他没事，”Queenie把他扶到椅子上。“就只是喝了太多杯自由古巴。”

在公寓的某个地方，卫生间里的水槽正在工作。

“Queenie......”Tina责怪道。

“我发誓我真的有好好的在照看他，我就是转身跳了支舞的功夫，回来之后就在他面前发现了五个杯子。不过，你真应该看看他朋友。那人至少喝了七杯。”

“浴室，”Credence小声嘟囔着，摇摇晃晃地站起来。他的头感觉非常重。

“仁慈的路易斯啊！”Tina喊道，“部长！”

“Tina，他们回来了吗？”

Percival走进客厅。耶稣啊，Credence心里想道，我要舔他。

“Credence？”Percival把手伸到他面前打了个响指。只需要再靠近一点，他就能含住它们中的一个。“Goldstein小姐.....”他的语气中满是不赞成的意味。Credence皱着眉把他推到一边，愤愤地走向浴室，他们似乎没有一个人有要带他去的意思。

他把门关在身后，正当他解开裤子时，门外传来了微弱的轻敲。

“你没事吧，Credence？”Percival问。

“好得很，Percival，只需要让我上个厕所。”他甚至没有费心假装自己能在一团糟的状态下做到这一点，所以他把内裤和长裤一起褪了下来。

Percival清了清嗓子。“好吧，继续。”

等洗好手，他离开浴室，发现Percival倚在靠门的那面墙上。闭着眼，仰着头，露出自己的咽喉。Credence透过模糊的视线，研究起脖颈上的线条，一路向上，一直到他的脸，发现Percival正把视线转向他，目光难以捉摸。

“这几天玩得开心吗？”

“嗯，”他回答道。

“准备好回家了吗？”

“准备好了。”

Percival伸出手，十指交握，把他拉回客厅。

他们利用飞路网回到家中，Percival一如既往的整洁，Credence一如既往的头发上粘着煤灰。他的胃里直打结，谢天谢地，它们几秒钟之后消失了。幸好他没吐在Percival身上，否则他觉得自己怕是没有脸面再继续尴尬地活下去。

“你想喝点茶吗？”Percival问。

Credence摇摇头。“只要清水就好。”

Percival点点头。一只玻璃杯从厨房里飞到他的手中。他用魔杖指着它，低声念动咒语。清水从末端涌出，他把装满水的杯子递给Credence。他如饥似渴大口吞咽着。

当他把空杯子放下时，他抬头发现Percival奇怪的看着他。Credence想起自己用魔药变长的头发。他不自觉地拽了拽。“Queenie帮我涂了一些滋补的药水，”他解释道。

“我猜到了，”Percival说，他挑起一缕发丝。“我更在意这个。”他把头发放下，用同一根手指碰了碰Credence的脸颊，就在眼睛偏下一点的位置。“你在眼睛上涂了什么？看起来好黑。”

“眼影，”Credence回答他。

Percival咬着下唇，拇指依旧停留在他的脸颊上。

“你不喜欢吗？”Credence难过的撅了噘嘴。

Percival深深地吸了口气。“我喜欢。”

“那你觉得我美吗？”Credence问，他想自己大概是真的喝醉了。

Percival闭了闭眼，额间出现一道深深地沟壑，他重新睁开双眼。“Credence，你在说什么？”

Credence向他靠过去。差点被脚下的地毯绊倒，Percival眼疾手快地捞住了他，这才没让他一头栽下去。他拉着Credence，直到他们紧贴彼此，Credence甚至感受到Percival胸腔里过快的跳动。

“你的心跳得好快，”Credence指出。

Percival动了动，想给他们之间增加些许距离，但Credence没给他这个机会。他张开双臂，紧紧搂着他的背，直到他们贴合的身体间容不下一丝缝隙。

“和我跳支舞，”Credence提出要求，严格意义上来讲，这甚至都不能说是个请求。

“可你还没学会怎么跳舞，”Percival低声说。

Credence把脸颊贴近Percival的耳边。“那就教我，”他轻声说道。他抓起Percival无力地垂放在身侧的手，好让他搂住自己的腰。而另一只手则被他握紧在掌心。

“没有音乐，”Percival抗议道。

Credence闭上眼睛，祈祷一支天使之歌。

收音机滴滴答答地响了起来，在起居室中轻声作响。音乐仿佛静止了一样，但它舒缓而又悠扬。Credence把头靠在Percival的肩上，由他来引导两人脚下的动作。他们一起摇摆，向侧面迈出一步，再移动回来。这并非一种实际意义上的舞步。更像是一个拥抱，而Credence希望这个时刻永远不要结束。

Graves随着音乐，轻声哼唱，在他耳边带来像蜂蜜一样甜蜜的振动。

他想要用嘴唇触碰Percival的脖颈。他想要沿着那优美的线条一路吻上去，直到下颚。他想要向那片他每日触碰的皮肤倾诉爱意，没有Credence的帮助，此刻上面长出了淡淡的阴影。尽管Percival现在不像一开始那样糟糕，但还是会在自己动手刮胡子时划伤自己的脸。

他想要的太多了，但最重要的是，他不想打断他们彼此分享的这一刻。

“今晚就让我和你一起睡吧，”他恳求道。

***

Credence在Percival的怀里睡着了。Percival的脸颊贴着他的胸膛，而他自己的，则埋在灰白相间的鬓发中。

他做了一个梦。

_一个留着黑色长发的女人，在一个狭小昏暗的房间里，把他抱在胸前，用某种他早已忘却的语言吟唱着一首歌谣。_

_他伸出一只手去够她脖子上闪闪发光的银饰，手指拨弄着垂落下来的圆环。她把他搂在怀里，向他低声吟唱，在他们的小房间里不停地旋转，直到眼前金光闪烁。_

_她触碰自己的手镯，指尖迸发出红紫色的星光，落在他的皮肤上，逗得他咯咯发笑。她亲吻他还带着婴儿肥的圆鼓鼓脸颊，用充满爱意的语气称他为她唯一的宝贝，语调中同时弥漫着喜悦与悲伤。_

_他摸了摸她的脸颊，叫她，“妈妈。”_

他醒来的时候，晨光透过Percival卧室的窗户照进来。身边的位置已经空了，触手一片冰凉。

Credence坐起身来。打开Percival的衣柜，借了一件Percival的长袍，把它套在自己昨天睡觉时穿在身上的衣服外面。那上面还带着Percival淡淡的古龙水味道，他把鼻子埋进领子里，走下楼梯。

“我们没找到他，Theseus。”他听到Percival的声音，于是止住脚步，停在最后几节台阶上。“他已经逃走了。”

Credence从通往起居室的门口偷偷望去，看到Percival倚靠在壁炉架上。飞路壁炉里一片火焰熊熊，勾勒出一张英俊的男性脸庞，此刻那张脸的主人正严肃地看着Percival。在这两人中的任何一个注意到他之前，Credence退回到了走道里。

“我怀疑正是如此，”Theseus说话时带着浓重的英国口音——和Newt一样。Credence猜想此Theseus正是彼Theseus。

他靠住身后的墙壁。所以现在Grindelwald逃走了，消失在风中。他知道Credence还活着吗？他是否还想要借助他的力量？Credence一点头绪都没有，他怀疑除了Grindelwald本人，恐怕没有一个人知道这些问题的答案。

“你记不记得我们第一次在法国找到他的追随者？”Percival开口说道，把他从嗒然的思绪中解救出来。

“我怎么可能会忘记？他们屠杀了整个村庄，那之后好几个星期我都没能睡着过。”

“第一次交战之后，我吻了你，”这是Percival的声音，Credence使劲捂住自己的嘴巴以免尖叫出声。

“我记得，”Theseus沉默了片刻继续说道，“我告诉你这只不是肾上腺素的作用，我还说如果几天后你仍然有同样的感觉，那么等一切平静下来之后，我们再重新考虑。”

“我记得几个月后事情并没有平静下来，”Percival说道，“而你在几个小时之后再一次吻了我。”

“我能怎么办呢？没有人能拒绝那时候的你，Percival。”

Percival叹了口气。“所以我现在不是了吗？”

“你不愿意再让我称赞你的容貌了，我想我们都清楚原因。”一段漫长的沉默，直到Credence开始怀疑他们是否已经结束了谈话。

“他有强大的管道魔法，Theseus，前所未见，”Percival说。Credence猜测他们指的正是自己，但他想不明白话题是怎么突然转移到自己身上的。

“你要带他去见Basile吗？”

“我会的。”

Credence悄悄溜走，爬上楼梯。他把自己关进浴室，大脑像台每分钟运转百万次的机器一样转个不停。

Percival是个倒错者。

Percival是个倒错者，并且，他还吻了一个叫Theseus的男人。

Percival是个倒错者，而且很快Credence就会见到一个叫Basile的男人，而他会来教授Credence一直想要学习的那种魔法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①鲁道夫·瓦伦蒂诺（1895.5.6-1926.8.23）美国著名男演员。曾主演过《启示录四骑士》、《茶花女》、《酋长》、《碧血黄沙》等。1926年因心脏瓣膜炎在纽约去世。  
> ②伊迪丝·莫德·赫尔 即《酋长》原著作家及电影版编剧  
> ③埃丽诺·格林 英国小说家和剧本作家 鲁道夫·瓦伦蒂诺在1992年主演了一部电影《情海孽障》，而她正是那部电影的编剧  
> ④杜蕾斯在1915年被引进，20年代市面上出售的是锡制包装。这就是Leland递给Vera的东西。表扬那些猜出来的同学。——原注
> 
> Credence在书店看到的海报[戳这！](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e7/Thesonofthesheik.jpg)  
> 至于作者为什么说小蘑菇和鲁道夫长得像，欢迎去原文底部链接寻找答案（需翻墙）It’s real real funny
> 
> 吐槽：  
> 啊哈哈哈，部长不在，日常作死系列  
> 我就想知道是谁把Veela翻译成媚娃的，太他妈难听了


End file.
